Undertale: Monster Helper
by Jarceus
Summary: When Frisk fell into the underground they awoke someone who had been dead from a while. What will this person do upon awakening in an Underground that seems so much different from the one they called home? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

**Jarceus: Hello everyone, and welcome to the first chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Hello." = Character speaking

'Hmph' = Character thinking

 _"Nice to meet you."_ = Sign language

 **MERCY** = Menu/Options

* * *

 **Story Start**

* * *

"Ha…Ha…Ha…" Panted a goat-like monster, with spike hair and wearing a red and yellow stripped shirt black pants and black fingerless gloves, as he stood next to a human child as the two faced off against the absolute GOD of Hyperdeath, Asriel Dreemurr.

"You two are still standing? You really ARE something special." Congratulated Asriel as he stared at the monster and human "But don't get cocky, Up until now I've only been using a fraction of my real power!" He stated as he transformed increasing the gravity on the monster and human as he fired many blasts of energy at the two, one of which pierced the monster through the chest causing him to cough up blood as his body fell next to the human just as it started turning into dust.

Now, how did this come about? To answer that question we have to go back to the beginning, before the human known as Frisk fell into the Underground. To the time of the first two humans to fall into the Underground, known as Chara and Jarod.

* * *

 **Long Ago**

* * *

"So why did you want to climb Mt. Ebott again?" Asked a kid with short blond hair and dark brown eyes. The kid wore a red and yellow stripped shirt, black pants and black fingerless gloves as he walked alongside Chara up Mt. Ebott

"I'm tired Jarod. You are the only human I can stand." Sighed Chara as the two closed in on the top of Mt. Ebott

"So, you want to…you know?" Asked Jarod not wanting to hear what he thought he would hear

"Kill myself? Yes, I do." Answered Chara as the two climbed to the top of Mt. Ebott

"Hey, Chara?" Asked Jarod as he stood close to the ledge

"Yeah?" Questioned Chara as they prepared to jump into the mountain

"YOLO." Smirked Jarod as just as Chara jumped over the ledge, he walked backwards off the ledge alongside them

"D-did you seriously just say YOLO?" Asked Chara angrily as the two fell

"Hey, you are the closest thing I have to a friend, maybe a sibling." Shrugged Jarod ignoring Chara's question while answering their unasked one, as the two fell to their deaths

"Hey, are you two alright?" Asked a voice as Jarod opened his left eye

'Huh? I'm not dead…weird. The fall should have killed me.' Thought Jarod to himself as he turned to stare at a goat, anthro, thing… "Are you a monster?" He asked bored as he could feel the pain in his body

"Y-yea. My name is Asriel, what are your names?" He asked just as Jarod noticed Chara, who was in a similar boat as he was in

"My name is Jarod, and that is Chara." Introduced Jarod temporarily ignoring the pain he was in "Just a tip, call Chara a they, they appreciate it." He advised the goat monster

"Thank you." Thanked Asriel before he noticed how hurt the two humans were "Oh! You two are hurt, Let me take you to Mom, she'll heal you." He exclaimed getting two 'no shit Sherlock' looks from the humans before he picked them up and carried them to a bigger, noticeably female, goat monster

"My child, what happened to these two?" Asked the goat monster as she approached Asriel and the two humans

"They fell from the surface." Explained Asriel as the goat monster (presumable his mother) healed Jarod and Chara of their wounds, which for Jarod also included a scratch on his right eye, which left a slight scar.

"Um… Ms Goat monster? Is it okay, if we can stay with you…We kinda have nowhere else to go." Asked Jarod trying to be polite

"Of course, and please, call me Toriel." Answered Toriel with a kind smile as she led the two children through the Underground all the way to New Home, where they met the King of the Underground, Asgore.

"Hm? What did you find today son?" Asked Asgore seeing the excited look his son had on his face

"Humans, two of them." Answered Asriel happily as Toriel walked in with Chara hiding behind her leg slightly while Jarod walked next to her

"Hello, your highness." Greeted Jarod bowing getting a 'howdy' before he went back to reading a book he borrowed from the Snowdin library earlier on their trip.

"What are you reading?" Asked Asgore noticing the book

"It's a book on the theory of SOULS. I'm interested in it. Oh, and on what all that, 'monsters want our souls' boohicky was about." Shrugged Jarod getting a nod from Asgore

"Alright. I almost forgot to ask you two but what are your names?" Asked Asgore

"My name is Jarod, and the other human hiding behind Toriel is Chara." Stated Jarod

"Nice to meet you both, I'm guessing Tori told you about me?" Guessed Asgore which got a nod from Toriel

Jarod and Chara stayed with the Dreemurr family for a short while before they all started to think of each other as family. Jarod would normally watch from the sidelines as Chara and Asriel played and bonded together, until tragedy struck. Chara had become deathly sick, and unknown to Chara and Asriel, Jarod knew why and he hated every minute he had to watch Chara slowly die.

"Chara…Please, stay determined and try to forgive and forget." Sighed Jarod as he sat next to Chara's bed

"Jarod?" Asked Asriel as he walked in

 _"I know… I know everything."_ Signed Jarod getting a shocked look from Asriel and Chara before they nodded "I just want to know why?" He asked the two

"If I absorb Chara's SOUL than I will be able to pass through the barrier and gain six extra souls to break the barrier." Explained Asriel

"Asriel, I've read on this, hell! I even worked with the royal scientists on SOULS and DETERMINATION. If you absorb Chara's SOUL you both will have a mutual control over the new body. I know that Chara's hatred for humanity will cloud their mind and goals, so I ask of you to make sure that Chara doesn't go off the edge." Requested Jarod whispering to Asriel getting a nod from the monster

"I'll try my best." He whispered as the trio went to sleep only to discover Chara's SOUL floating in the middle of the room

"Um… I think Chara died a little too fast…" Said Jarod as he stared wide eyed at the SOUL

"Y-yea." Agreed Asriel as he absorbed Chara's SOUL transforming as he did

"Asriel, can you take Chara's body to a bed of golden flowers on the surface? Back in our home that was one of the only places they would relax." Requested Jarod getting a nod from Asriel as the monster grabbed Chara's lifeless body while Jarod checked their bed only to find heaps of partially eaten butter cups. "That explains the early death, they ate more buttercups than normal. And from the state of the flowers, I'd say they've been doing this for the past week." He theorised out loud which was heard by Asgore

"Do you mean that Chara killed themselves?" Asked Asgore startling Jarod

"Dad?! Don't scare me like that!" Exclaimed Jarod in shock as he held his heart in shock

"Sorry Jarod." Apologised Asgore before Jarod realised what he asked

"Sadly, yes. Chara killed themselves with buttercups so Asriel could absorb their soul and get six others from the surface." Explained Jarod

"Wait. You let Asriel got to the surface with Chara's body right?" Asked Asgore as a terrible feeling entered his stomach

"Yeaaaaa…Oh crap. I just signed Asriel's death warrant. The humans up top will think he killed Chara and kill him." Freaked out Jarod making Asgore pale as they started formulating a plan for a few minutes before hearing Toriel scream making the two rush to the throne room to find that Toriel was standing in front of Asriel's downed form.

"Asriel!" Screamed Jarod as he rushed to his adopted brother's side

"H-howdy, Jarod…" Greeted Asriel from the floor

"You're going to be ok, just stay determined." Stated Jarod hyperventilating as he grabbed Asriel's hand which was slowly turning into dust

"I'm sorry it had to end like this…Jarod…" Apologised Asriel as his body collapsed into a pile of dust

"A-Asriel…" Sniffed Jarod fighting the tears that threatened to come down his face as he pocketed some of Asriel's dust for later as he turned to Chara's body, which was also covered in Asriel's dust

"This means war." Growled Asgore shocking Jarod and Toriel

"Asgore?" Asked Toriel in shock

"Any human besides Jarod that is found in the underground is to be killed so that their souls may be used to destroy the barrier." Growled Asgore

"Asgore! Have you forgotten already that Chara was also a human?" Asked Toriel

"No. Chara was a monster like us. We both know they didn't think of themselves as human." Growled Asgore while Jarod slipped out of the Castle and ran away to the Ruins on the other end of the Underground with a sword

"Ha…Ha…Ha…" Panted Jarod as he made it to where he and Chara first fell into the Underground before he grabbed Asriel's dust and shoved it into his mouth. The instant the dust entered his mouth he had to fight with everything he had not to spit it out before he swallowed it. He then committed an act many would have shook their heads at…suicide…

When Toriel entered the ruins after an argument with Asgore, she came upon Jarod's corpse causing her to look down sadly as she buried Jarod and Chara's bodies, under the spot where seven more children would fall.

 **Jarceus: I'll end the first chapter here. I made that one depressing. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and check in for new chapters.**


	2. Jarod Meets Frisk

**Jarceus: Hello everyone. I welcome you all to the second chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **Firesage101: Man Jarceus you really know how to make things turn out stranger then before. Love it.**

 **Replies:**

 **Jarceus: Thank you. I try to make my stories unpredictable, so they might get a bit weird at times as a side effect.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

"Do you mean that Chara killed themselves?" Asked Asgore startling Jarod

"Dad?! Don't scare me like that!" Exclaimed Jarod in shock as he held his heart in shock

"Sorry Jarod." Apologised Asgore before Jarod realised what he asked

"Sadly, yes. Chara killed themselves with buttercups so Asriel could absorb their soul and get six others from the surface." Explained Jarod

"Wait. You let Asriel got to the surface with Chara's body right?" Asked Asgore as a terrible feeling entered his stomach

"Yeaaaaa…Oh crap. I just signed Asriel's death warrant. The humans up top will think he killed Chara and kill him." Freaked out Jarod making Asgore pale as they started formulating a plan for a few minutes before hearing Toriel scream making the two rush to the throne room to find that Toriel was standing in front of Asriel's downed form.

 _"Asriel!" Screamed Jarod as he rushed to his adopted brother's side_

 _"H-howdy, Jarod…" Greeted Asriel from the floor_

 _"You're going to be ok, just stay determined." Stated Jarod hyperventilating as he grabbed Asriel's hand which was slowly turning into dust_

 _"I'm sorry it had to end like this…Jarod…" Apologised Asriel as his body collapsed into a pile of dust_

 _"A-Asriel…" Sniffed Jarod fighting the tears that threatened to come down his face as he pocketed some of Asriel's dust for later as he turned to Chara's body, which was also covered in Asriel's dust_

 _"This means war." Growled Asgore shocking Jarod and Toriel_

 _"Asgore?" Asked Toriel in shock_

 _"Any human besides Jarod that is found in the underground is to be killed so that their souls may be used to destroy the barrier." Growled Asgore_

 _"Asgore! Have you forgotten already that Chara was also a human?" Asked Toriel_

 _"No. Chara was a monster like us. We both know they didn't think of themselves as human." Growled Asgore while Jarod slipped out of the Castle and ran away to the Ruins on the other end of the Underground with a sword_

 _"Ha…Ha…Ha…" Panted Jarod as he made it to where he and Chara first fell into the Underground before he grabbed Asriel's dust and shoved it into his mouth. The instant the dust entered his mouth he had to fight with everything he had not to spit it out before he swallowed it. He then committed an act many would have shook their heads at…suicide…_

 _When Toriel entered the ruins after an argument with Asgore, she came upon Jarod's corpse causing her to look down sadly as she buried Jarod and Chara's bodies, under the spot where seven more children would fall._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

'Dear god, what the hell hit me?' Jarod asked to himself as he stared at the ground he was face first in before he realised an important variable he didn't notice "WHAT! I'M ALIVE!" He screamed in shock as he shot straight up only to have something white slap his face

"Wow, what a surprise…" Chuckled a voice making Jarod turn towards the voice to be slapped by another white thing "I never thought that something new would appear down here, much less a new monster." Chuckled a…flower?

"Monster? Buddy, I'm a human." Corrected Jarod

"Sure, and I'm not a talking flower." Chuckled the flower making Jarod curios

"About that. What even are you?" He asked as he poked the flower noting how his hand was covered in white fur

"I'm Flowey. Flower the Flow-I mean Flowey the flower." Introduced Flowey messing up his intro

"Well, Flowey. I guess my name is Jarod the monster now." Chuckled Jarod as he looked himself over making Flowey's eyes widen.

"J-Jarod?!" He asked in shock

"How do you know-" Started Jarod before he was back face down in the dirt "What?" He murmured into the ground as a human child jumped off of his back

 _"Sorry!"_ Apologised the kid in sign language

"It's alright." Grumbled Jarod as he got up "Who are you?" He asked the child

 _"Frisk. My name is Frisk."_ Answered Frisk as Flowey appeared again

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower." He greeted the two before staring at Frisk "Hm… You're new to the Underground, aren't ya?" He asked sarcastically "Golly, you must be confused."

"Flowey, drop the act. What the hell just happened?" Interrupted Jarod

"Wow, way to ruin my fun." Mumbled Flowey "But, to answer your question, the timeline just reset to when the kid there fell into the ruins." He explained causing Jarod to send a glance at Frisk

"So, this one child, possible no older than ten, warped the fabric of space and time?" Asked Jarod getting a nod from the flower "Excuse me if I call bullshit." He stated causing Frisk to flinch slightly from the language

"Well, anyways. Someone's got to show you two how it works down here. And I guess little old me will have to do." Shrugged Flowey as everything around Frisk and Jarod turned black while five boxes appeared. Four of the five boxes were a kind of orange for Frisk while they were a more yellow for Jarod. The last box was just a white outline around two souls, the first soul as a brilliant red colour while the second was…weird to say the least. It was half human and half monster. The human part was a whitish-yellow that seemed to give of a glow, The exact same souls appeared in front of Frisk and Jarod respectively.

"See those hearts? They are your SOULS, the very culmination of your beings." Explained Flowey

"You forgot about the part where they also control if you live of die." Added Jarod getting a growl from Flowey

"ANYWAYS, SOULS start out pretty weak," He started only to be interrupted again

"Nope. My soul is actually very strong." Noted Jarod as he looked at his stats

 **Jarod**

 **HP: 2000/2000**

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 80**

 **this monster was born of sacrifice**

 _"Wow! Those stats are insane!"_ Signed Frisk excited from the goat monster

"Before I was rudely interrupted. Your soul can get stronger if you get a lot of LV. What does 'LV' stand for you might ask? Well, simply. It's LOVE!" Exclaimed Flowey making Jarod's mind go into over time

'LV is an acronym for LOVE but isn't LOVE an acronym for Level of Violence? So why would Flowey, OH MY GOD! He's after our souls!' Realised Jarod as a ring of pellet type projectiles surrounded Frisk and himself.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through, little white… 'friendliness pellets.'" Explained Flowey as the pellets closed in on the two

"FRISK DODGE!" Screamed Jarod as he tackled Frisk out of the way of a 'friendliness pellet'

"Hey, buddy, you missed them." Stated Flowey as he sent another barrage at the two, which they dodged by a hair pissing Flowey off "Is this a joke? Are you brain dead?" He asked "RUN! INTO! THE! BULLETS!" He demanded before correcting himself "Friendliness pellets."

"Nope!" Shouted Jarod as he and Frisk jumped over the last barrage of pellets making Flowey pause

"You know what's going on here, don't you?" He asked the two "You just wanted to see me suffer." He guessed before 'friendliness pellets' surrounded Jarod and Frisk from every angle "Die." He said simply as the pellets closed in on the two

"NO!" Screamed Jarod as he unleashed flames all around himself and Frisk blowing away the pellets and Flowey, to an extent, before he surrounded the two again. Of course like all good things, Flowey's plans came to an end when a fireball hit him in the stem launching him far away from the two youths

"What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youths…" Sighed a voice that Jarod recognised instantly as Toriel "Ah, do not be afraid, children. I am Toriel, caretake of the Ruins. I pass through this place to see if anyone has fallen down." She explained before she knelt down to Frisk's height "You are the first human to come here in a long time." She stated peaking Jarod's interest

"How long is a long time?" He asked making Toriel pause

"I would rather not say that. But please do follow me." She replied as she led Frisk and Jarod through the entrance to where the two say a star

"In three we touch it together." Instructed Jarod getting a nod from Frisk "3…2…1…Go!" He counted down as the two touched the star causing a box to appear

 **(The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination and light.)**

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter. I hope to see you all next time.**


	3. Through the Ruins

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter three of Undertale:Monster Helper.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **Firesage101: Ok awesome. Jared is something else. Love how it is going. :).**

 **Replies:**

 **Jarceus: Thanks, but wait until they get into a fight. I'm sure that Jarod will bring some** ** _Chaos_** **.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"FRISK DODGE!" Screamed Jarod as he tackled Frisk out of the way of a 'friendliness pellet'_

 _"Hey, buddy, you missed them." Stated Flowey as he sent another barrage at the two, which they dodged by a hair pissing Flowey off "Is this a joke? Are you brain dead?" He asked "RUN! INTO! THE! BULLETS!" He demanded before correcting himself "Friendliness pellets."_

 _"Nope!" Shouted Jarod as he and Frisk jumped over the last barrage of pellets making Flowey pause_

 _"You know what's going on here, don't you?" He asked the two "You just wanted to see me suffer." He guessed before 'friendliness pellets' surrounded Jarod and Frisk from every angle "Die." He said simply as the pellets closed in on the two_

 _"NO!" Screamed Jarod as he unleashed flames all around himself and Frisk blowing away the pellets and Flowey, to an extent, before he surrounded the two again. Of course like all good things, Flowey's plans came to an end when a fireball hit him in the stem launching him far away from the two youths_

 _"What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youths…" Sighed a voice that Jarod recognised instantly as Toriel "Ah, do not be afraid, children. I am Toriel, caretake of the Ruins. I pass through this place to see if anyone has fallen down." She explained before she knelt down to Frisk's height "You are the first human to come here in a long time." She stated peaking Jarod's interest_

 _"How long is a long time?" He asked making Toriel pause_

 _"I would rather not say that. But please do follow me." She replied as she led Frisk and Jarod through the entrance to where the two say a star_

 _"In three we touch it together." Instructed Jarod getting a nod from Frisk "3…2…1…Go!" He counted down as the two touched the star causing a box to appear_

 ** _(The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination and light.)_**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"A puzzle? I don't remember the Ruins having puzzles." Whispered Jarod to himself as Toriel showed them through the Ruins "But then again, I have only been here twice, and the second time I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches." Instructed Toriel, noticing the concerned look she was getting from Frisk she told the two that she also marked the switches they needed to flip, before she walked to the end of the room

"Hey, Frisk? I forgot to ask but what gender pronoun do you prefer? She, he, they?" Asked Jarod curious

 _"I prefer 'they' more than anything."_ Answered Frisk getting a nod from Jarod as the two walked down the path flipping two marked switches along the way, deactivating some spikes by doing so.

"Splendid! I am proud of you both." Congratulated Toriel, unknowingly staring at Jarod

"Um, Toriel…You're kinda…" Pointed out Jarod awkwardly causing Toriel to look away

"Sorry. It is just that you remind me so much of my sons." She apologised getting a sad look from Jarod and a confused one from Frisk before she led the two into a small room with a dummy in the corner "As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Please, practice talking to the dummy." She explained getting nods from the two as they walked up to the dummy

 _"Hello, What's going on with you today?"_ Signed Frisk while being translated by Jarod before he spoke up

"Hello, What's up?" He asked the dummy, feeling very awkward and dumb, making Toriel happy "Also if you hurt the human I will hurt you." He added making Frisk back up as he suddenly pulled out some type of sword out of nowhere "And I'll tell ya, it ain't nice to be on the end of a Chaos Saber."

"Um, very good? But please do not go around threatening other monsters, it would not paint you in a very good light." Requested Toriel, more-so to Jarod that Frisk as she led the two through a long hallway, which led into a corridor where Frisk encountered a frog like monster

 **Froggit attacks you!**

"Froggit? Hello Froggit." Greeted Jarod before Toriel chased Froggit off as she led the two to a room full of spikes, which were surrounded by water

"This is the puzzle, but…" Trailed off Toriel before she held her hands out for Frisk and Jarod "Here, take my hands for a moment." She instructed making Jarod shake his head before he ran off the walls to the other end of the room, past the spikes while Toriel led Frisk through the spikes "That was very reckless of you." She growled at Jarod

"It was? I thought the worst that would happen would be me falling into the water?" Asked Jarod sarcastically making Toriel pause

"Anyway, you two have done excellently so far." She congratulated the two before looking straight at Jarod "But I'd like to know how you know about the Chaos Saber later." She added

"Meh, I honestly don't mind saying how. But I'd probably break your perspective on reality and the power of souls and dust." Shrugged Jarod as he walked away from the two

"Haa… My child, I would like for you too walk to the end of this room on your own." Requested Toriel to Frisk as she walked to the end of the room to where she hid behind a pillar

'Alright, I can do this. I just have to walk to the end of the room.' Thought Frisk to themselves as they walked alone through the room only to encounter a bug like monster making boxes appear in Frisk's face.

 **Whimsun approached meekly!**

'Ms Toriel wants me to spare others.' Thought Frisk to themselves as they pressed on a box that said ACT which led to an option that said 'Whimsun' which was in a yellow text. Upon clicker the 'Whimsun' option Frisk was met with some more options, Check, Console and Terrorise. Frisk clicked on Check to learn about Whimsun.

 **WHIMSUN - ATK 5 DEF 0**

 **This monster is too sensitive to fight…**

"Forgive me." Begged Whimsun as butterfly like projectiles launched themselves at Frisk's sides avoiding them completely before Frisk tried to console them only for Whimsun to run away crying leaving Frisk feeling kinda depressed

'Whimsun, not a very good example of the monsters Frisk might face.' Noted Jarod from his perch as Frisk approached the end of the room, to meet Toriel who walked out from her easily found hiding spot

"Greetings, my child. I hope you did not worry that I left you." She stated, having watched the encounter with Whimsun "I was behind this pillar the whole time." She added before Jarod added his own two cents

"And I was sitting ON the pillar." He chuckled as the two looked up at him weirdly "What? I can jump. Unlike ninety-percent of the Underground." He stated whispering the last bit to himself "Anyway Frisk, Mo-Toriel had an important reason to leave you alone, even if it was for a short while. We wanted to see if you have what it takes to be independent when needed." He explained smirking a little as he got a cheerful nod from Frisk and a glad one from Toriel as she handed Jarod a cell phone

"A cell phone?" He asked confused

"Yes, I would like from you and Frisk to stay here while I run an important errand." Stated Toriel getting a nod from Jarod before she left the two behind

 _"Did you almost call her mom?"_ Asked Frisk

"Yea. I'm soo used to doing it from before I died, that I almost called Mom, Mom." Sighed Jarod before he realised what he said "There I go again!" He screamed to himself getting a chuckled from Frisk

 _"Can we check out the Ruins?"_ They asked

"Ok, but we're only going into the next room." Stated Jarod

 _"That's actually more that I thought you would do."_ Signed Frisk as Jarod led them into the next room

"What can I say? I'm a little _monster_." He joked as they spotted another star surrounded by leaves, which Frisk went and crinkled through.

 **(Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination)**

 **(Watching Frisk play around in the leaves fills you with hope)**

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter, I hope to see you all next time on Undertale:Monster Helper.**


	4. Through the Ruins 2

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter four of Undertale:Monster Helper, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **Firesage101: Hope always a good thing to have. I kinda feel sorry for Frisk. I think that a lot of really bad stuff might happen but not sure when. :)**

 **Replies:**

 **Jarceus: Hope is a good thing to have, that I agree. And on the bad stuff? O-oh-oh! How you are right!**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 ** _WHIMSUN - ATK 5 DEF 0_**

 ** _This monster is too sensitive to fight…_**

 _"Forgive me." Begged Whimsun as butterfly like projectiles launched themselves at Frisk's sides avoiding them completely before Frisk tried to console them only for Whimsun to run away crying leaving Frisk feeling kinda depressed_

 _'Whimsun, not a very good example of the monsters Frisk might face.' Noted Jarod from his perch as Frisk approached the end of the room, to meet Toriel who walked out from her easily found hiding spot_

 _"Greetings, my child. I hope you did not worry that I left you." She stated, having watched the encounter with Whimsun "I was behind this pillar the whole time." She added before Jarod added his own two cents_

 _"And I was sitting ON the pillar." He chuckled as the two looked up at him weirdly "What? I can jump. Unlike ninety-percent of the Underground." He stated whispering the last bit to himself "Anyway Frisk, Mo-Toriel had an important reason to leave you alone, even if it was for a short while. We wanted to see if you have what it takes to be independent when needed." He explained smirking a little as he got a cheerful nod from Frisk and a glad one from Toriel as she handed Jarod a cell phone_

 _"A cell phone?" He asked confused_

 _"Yes, I would like from you and Frisk to stay here while I run an important errand." Stated Toriel getting a nod from Jarod before she left the two behind_

 _"Did you almost call her mom?" Asked Frisk_

 _"Yea. I'm soo used to doing it from before I died, that I almost called Mom, Mom." Sighed Jarod before he realised what he said "There I go again!" He screamed to himself getting a chuckled from Frisk_

 _"Can we check out the Ruins?" They asked_

 _"Ok, but we're only going into the next room." Stated Jarod_

 _"That's actually more that I thought you would do." Signed Frisk as Jarod led them into the next room_

 _"What can I say? I'm a little monster." He joked as they spotted another star surrounded by leaves, which Frisk went and crinkled through._

 ** _(Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination)_**

 ** _(Watching Frisk play around in the leaves fills you with hope)_**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"You done now Frisk?" Asked Jarod smirking at the excited child

"Mhm." Hummed Frisk nodding as they did

"Alright, now we can," Started Jarod before the phone started ringing "Hey?" He asked as he answered the phone

"Hello? This is Toriel." Said the voice on the other end of the call "You two have not left the room have you?" She asked Jarod

"Why?" He asked in return

"There are a few puzzles up ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them by yourself." She answered "You two be good, alright?" She asked getting a 'ok.' from Jarod before she hung up

"Alright, Frisk. I think it'd be best if we…Frisk?" He asked upon noticing that the human had already left the room "Haa, this is what I get for trusting a kid." He sighed as he went up past the leaves and into a hallway that led to a single pedestal that held a bowl of candy. "I might as well grab a Monster Candy for the way." He sighed to himself again as he grabbed one of the candies and walked back out into another hallway passed the leaves from earlier, in the middle of the hall there was a hole. "Of course, that is a puzzle in the shape of a trap." He sighed

"You seem to know a lot about this place." Stated a voice from Jarod's shoulder

"What do you want Flowey?" Asked Jarod as he jumped over the middle of the hall, effectively avoiding a fall

"I want to know, who are you really?" Answered Flowey as he lowered himself off of Jarod and onto the floor "You know too much about Souls and the Ruins. And you say your name is 'Jarod' but I honestly think you're lying." He explained

"My name is Jarod Dreemurr. I was ten years old when Chara Dreemurr and Asriel Dreemurr died. I partially blame myself for Asriel's death as I told him to take Chara's body to the surface, leading to his death at the hands of the humans from the surface." Explained Jarod leaving Flowey behind to process what he said. As Jarod walked into another room he saw Frisk having trouble with moving a rock "Hey Frisk." He greeted

 _"Hey Jarod."_ Greeted Frisk in return before backing up a little _"You aren't mad at me for sneaking off are you?"_ They asked

"No, I'm calm. Maybe slightly peeved that you ran off but besides that calm." Shrugged Jarod as he got another call "Hello?" He asked as he picked up the phone

"Hello? This is Toriel. For no reason in particular… Which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?" Asked Toriel from the other end of the call

 _"Both."_ Signed Frisk

"Frisk and I both like both." Answered Jarod

"Oh, I see. Thank you very much." Thanked Toriel before she hung up again

 _"Can you help me with this puzzle?"_ Asked Frisk getting a nod from Jarod

"Get ready." He advised getting a confused look from Frisk before he picked them up and jumped over a two row of spikes

 _"That was a rush."_ Signed Frisk happily as they walked into a room, where a massive part of it was cracked

"The clue to this puzzle is, 'Don't step on the leaves.'" Stated Jarod as he guided Frisk along through the cracks "The clue references the leaves on the floor below us, the cracks will give way if we step on the cracked tiles where the leaves are." He explained as the two made it to the other side, and into a room where a piece of cheese laid on a table, next to another star "I'm thinking of labelling those stars Save Points." He stated as he and Frisk moved on

 _"I-is that a ghost?"_ Asked Frisk as they came across a ghost

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…" Said the ghost annoying Jarod as it kept on repeating that just before a box appeared

 **(This ghost keeps saying 'Z' out loud repeatedly, pretending to sleep.)**

 **Move it with force? Yes/No**

"You wanna move the ghost?" Asked Jarod getting a nod from Frisk before the two tried to push the ghost, only to go through him

 **Here comes Napstablook.**

"Now what?" Asked Jarod as Frisk went into the ACT menu and clicked on Check

 **NAPSTABLOOK - ATK 10 DEF 10**

 **This monster doesn't seem to have a sense of humour…**

"Oh, I'm REAL funny." Sighed Napstablook as he cried on Jarod and Frisk, who dodged it

 **Wait? He can hear me?**

'What? The check thing has a personality? Wait, now that I think about it that remark sounded like something,' Thought Jarod before his train was stopped as he was hit with a tear 'SON OF A…A…Huh, why am I trying to censor my thoughts?' He thought to himself as he dodged more of Napstablook's tears while Frisk tried to cheer him up

"Heh…Heh…" Chuckled Napstablook "I want to show you something." He said as he cried upwards, confusing Jarod's brain before it made a top hat "I call this 'dapper blook' do you like it?" He asked

"Like it? Of course! I'm pretty smart for my age, genius even. But you just made my brain hurt from not only you defying physics but it's also pretty cool." Chuckled Jarod with a slight smirk, while Frisk nodded showing their agreement with Jarod.

"You know, I usually come to the Ruins because there's nobody around…but today I met some nice people…" Stated Napstablook looking quite pleased "Oh, I'm rambling again…I'll get out of your way now." He said as he faded away leaving Jarod and Frisk alone

"I wonder if the Spider Bake Sale is still going on?" Wondered Jarod as Frisk walked into a room then ran back out pulling at his pants "Yea?" He asked before Frisk ran off again, making a signal as if to follow them, which he did. Which led to a small room with two spider webs and a sign 'Than answers my question.' He thought as he read the sign

 _"Can we buy something?"_ Asked Frisk giving Jarod their best impression of a puppy

"Sure, I have enough G for two Spider Donuts." He shrugged as he put 16G into the smaller of the two nets as spiders came down and gave him two donuts, one of which he handed to Frisk. "We'd better get a move on." He stated as the two walked out of the room and into another one

 _"The Ruins are very big."_ Signed Frisk

"Only if you are new. After a while they become quite small." Denied Jarod as he got another call "Toriel?" He asked knowing now that Toriel was the only one who would call

"Hello, I would like to advise you and Frisk to not carry more than you need." Advised Toriel

"Sure, Mo-Toriel." Nodded Jarod almost slipping up

"Huh? Did you almost call me… 'Mom'?" She asked

"Yea." Sighed Jarod

"Well… I suppose… Would that make you happy? To call me…'Mother'?" Asked Toriel

"Yea, I can guess that Frisk would also like to call you Mom." Chuckled Jarod getting a nod from Frisk

"Okay. But, please do call me whatever you find right." She said as she hung up, leaving Frisk smirking

"What are you smirking about Frisk?" Asked Jarod

 _"I'm going to call her Goat Mom."_ Smirked Frisk making Jarod sigh

"Please don't call Mom, Goat Mom." He said, his left eye turning blue for a second, allowing him to catch a glimpse of two figures behind Frisk. One looked…human while the other looked like an old acquaintance of his. 'W-what? Was that…No. It couldn't have been them. My mind must have been playing tricks on me.' He thought to himself as a star appeared in his hand suddenly

 **(The randomness of what just happened fills you with Confusion.)**

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and stay tuned for Chapter 5.**


	5. Memories

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the fifth chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **Firesage101: Ok love the story. I am slightly sad that Jarod and Frisk have to solve those puzzels. Happy that a new chapter came out.**

 **Replies:**

 **Jarod: We didn't really 'solve' those puzzles more than we skipped them, speaking of skipping puzzles, please tell me we're skipping that perspective room puzzle.**

 **Jarceus: You are.**

 **Jarod: Yes!**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"You know, I usually come to the Ruins because there's nobody around…but today I met some nice people…" Stated Napstablook looking quite pleased "Oh, I'm rambling again…I'll get out of your way now." He said as he faded away leaving Jarod and Frisk alone_

 _"I wonder if the Spider Bake Sale is still going on?" Wondered Jarod as Frisk walked into a room then ran back out pulling at his pants "Yea?" He asked before Frisk ran off again, making a signal as if to follow them, which he did. Which led to a small room with two spider webs and a sign 'Than answers my question.' He thought as he read the sign_

 _"Can we buy something?" Asked Frisk giving Jarod their best impression of a puppy_

 _"Sure, I have enough G for two Spider Donuts." He shrugged as he put 16G into the smaller of the two nets as spiders came down and gave him two donuts, one of which he handed to Frisk. "We'd better get a move on." He stated as the two walked out of the room and into another one_

 _"The Ruins are very big." Signed Frisk_

 _"Only if you are new. After a while they become quite small." Denied Jarod as he got another call "Toriel?" He asked knowing now that Toriel was the only one who would call_

 _"Hello, I would like to advise you and Frisk to not carry more than you need." Advised Toriel_

 _"Sure, Mo-Toriel." Nodded Jarod almost slipping up_

 _"Huh? Did you almost call me… 'Mom'?" She asked_

 _"Yea." Sighed Jarod_

 _"Well… I suppose… Would that make you happy? To call me…'Mother'?" Asked Toriel_

 _"Yea, I can guess that Frisk would also like to call you Mom." Chuckled Jarod getting a nod from Frisk_

 _"Okay. But, please do call me whatever you find right." She said as she hung up, leaving Frisk smirking_

 _"What are you smirking about Frisk?" Asked Jarod_

 _"I'm going to call her Goat Mom." Smirked Frisk making Jarod sigh_

 _"Please don't call Mom, Goat Mom." He said, his left eye turning blue for a second, allowing him to catch a glimpse of two figures behind Frisk. One looked…human while the other looked like an old acquaintance of his. 'W-what? Was that…No. It couldn't have been them. My mind must have been playing tricks on me.' He thought to himself as a star appeared in his hand suddenly_

 ** _(The randomness of what just happened fills you with Confusion.)_**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"We finally made it to the crossroad." Sighed Jarod pleased as he checked his health

 **1700/2000**

 _"Wow, you took a lot of damage to save me."_ Noted Frisk as they checked their own health

 **1/20**

"We'd better get going." Sighed Jarod as he continued forwards to be met with a full view of houses, before he noticed a Toy Knife laying on the ground, which he picked up to give to Frisk later

 _"What's this way?"_ Asked Frisk as they pointed to the other path at the crossroad

"That leads to the end of the Ruins. I think there's also a house down there, can't really remember correctly." Shrugged Jarod as he tossed the Toy Knife to Frisk who paused upon seeing it and started breathing heavily, as if they were remembering a bad event "A-are you ok Frisk?" He asked the kid, who ignored him completely

'N-no.' Thought Frisk as a memory popped into their head

"I honestly thought we could have been friends, kid. But you killed everyone I once knew." Sighed a voice as the memory played

 **Memory**

"Today is a beautiful day isn't it?" Asked a voice as a goat monster appeared before Frisk "You know, I honestly thought we could have been friends, kid. But you killed everyone I once knew. From my mother to my father, even my friend's sons. So, for every monster you uselessly killed… I WILL DESTROY YOU!" He screamed as he attacked Frisk with stars, bones, fire and swords of some kind

"HYA!" Screamed Frisk as they sliced at the monster only for a green shield to block the blow

"What? You thought that I was alone?" Asked the monster as six human souls came out of his body, being swiftly followed by hundreds upon thousands of monster souls "I absorbed the human souls and the souls of every monster you killed." He chuckled, noticing the growing horror on Frisk's face as every soul but one monster souls returned to the monster's body

"Shhh." Charged a voice behind Frisk as a Gaster Blaster appeared behind them, forcing them to jump over the blast, all according to the monster's plan as Frisk's soul turned blue before they were slammed into the ground forcing them to drop their knife, which slipped right to the monster's feet

"Catch." Growled the monster as he threw the knife towards Frisk, who scrambled to grab it, only to be blasted to all hell by a Gaster Blaster, or they would have been, if not for one monster soul floating in the way "What? You want me to show MERCY to this killer?" Asked the monster to the soul, while it bobbed up and down the monster nodded "You're right. Killing them over and over would make me no better than them, thank you for reminding me of that, Papyrus." Thanked the monster before everything rewinded back to the beginning.

 **Reality**

"FRISK!" Shouted Jarod as he slapped the child's cheek "Are you ok?" He asked concerned for the kid

"P-please don't h-hurt me." Begged Frisk as they curled up into a ball

"I'm not going to hurt you, I swear on my soul." Stated Jarod as he put a hand on Frisk's head, allowing him to catch small glimpses of what was terrorising the kid

"Y-you p-promise?" Asked Frisk

"I promise." Nodded Jarod as he held out his arm to help Frisk up, which they took. "Also mind explaining why you went all, monster hunter on us last timeline?" He asked getting a shake of the head from Frisk "Alright, I'll ask about it when you feel comfortable."

 _"Thank you."_ Thanked Frisk, going back to sign language

"Why are you using sign language when you can talk?" Asked Jarod confused

 _"I don't really know how to talk. I know only basic words…my…caretakers weren't very smart. They thought that because I couldn't talk I was mute."_ Signed Frisk sadly

"Oh. The same happened to me, hell! If I hadn't met Chara, I would probably STILL be signing everything I say." Chuckled Jarod trying to cheer Frisk up, only to have the memories of his time with Chara and Asriel flood his mind "How about we go meet Mom now?" He asked trying to turn the subject away from their pasts

 _"Yea! I bet Goat Mom will be able to cheer us up before we leave."_ Agreed Frisk

"Yeah. We'd have to leave at night, Mom can get…attached a bit fast. She's also really caring to most children, but also a bit overprotective at times…" Chuckled Jarod before Toriel spotted them

"How did you two get here?" Asked Toriel as she ran up to the two

"We walked." Answered Jarod simply as his hand glowed a soft green, making Frisk feel, oddly nice.

"Are you both ok?" Asked Toriel as she checked Jarod and Frisk's HP

 **20/20 & 1700/2000**

"Wait what? Frisk was just at 1 HP out of 20!" Exclaimed Jarod in shock as he noticed his glowing hand "Oh, healing magic. I'm REALLY going to have to learn how to use it properly." Sighed Jarod as his hand stopped glowing as he felt energised

"Please follow me you two." Requested Toriel as the two spotted a house and a save point

"Excuse us for a second, we have something to do quickly." Excused Jarod getting a nod from Toriel as she walked into the house

 **(Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS gives you determination.)**

 **(Knowing that Frisk is different from last timeline fills you with relief and joy. You are filled by light, you feel your soul strengthen.)**

* * *

 **Jarceus: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I also hope you will tune in next time. See you all next time on Undertale:Monster Helper!**


	6. Talk with Old 'Friends'

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the sixth chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **Firesage101: Awesome. Love how this is going.**

 **Replies:**

 **Jarceus: If that is the case then I can only say one thing… hm hm…**

 **?￢ﾜﾌ✋❄ ❄** **?￢ﾜﾌ** **?￢ﾘﾟ** **? ﾟﾏﾱ ✌** **? ﾟﾒﾧ ✋ ✌** **? ﾟﾒﾧ** **.**

 **(Translation: Wait for the man who speaks in hands.)**

 **Jarod: Wingdings? Wait, isn't that Gaster's version?**

 **Jarceus: Yep.**

 **?￢ﾘﾜ** **?￢ﾘﾼ** **?￢ﾝﾄ ✌** **? ❄ ✞**

 **✡ ? ?￢ﾘﾠ** **? ❄ ?￢ﾘﾹ** **? ✌ ? ?￢ﾚﾐ** **?￢ﾚﾐ ✋**

 **✌ ?￢ﾘﾹ** **?￢ﾚﾐ** **? ﾟﾒﾣ✋❄** **?￢ﾘﾜ ❄** **? ﾟﾒﾧ** **?￢ﾘﾟ✌❄ ✋** **? ﾟﾒﾣ ❄ ✋** **?￢ﾜﾋ**

 **✡ ? ?￢ﾚﾐ** **?￢ﾘﾹ** **?￢ﾘﾠ** **?￢ﾝﾄ ❄ ❄ ✋** **? ? ✌ ✡ ❄ ?￢ﾜﾡ**

 **Jarod: Wait, that's… OH GOD NO! IT'S HIDEOUS!**

 **Jarceus: (Edit) I removed the Windings as for some reason they changed when being submitted onto And by that I mean MOST Wingdings…**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"FRISK!" Shouted Jarod as he slapped the child's cheek "Are you ok?" He asked concerned for the kid_

 _"P-please don't h-hurt me." Begged Frisk as they curled up into a ball_

 _"I'm not going to hurt you, I swear on my soul." Stated Jarod as he put a hand on Frisk's head, allowing him to catch small glimpses of what was terrorising the kid_

 _"Y-you p-promise?" Asked Frisk_

 _"I promise." Nodded Jarod as he held out his arm to help Frisk up, which they took. "Also mind explaining why you went all, monster hunter on us last timeline?" He asked getting a shake of the head from Frisk "Alright, I'll ask about it when you feel comfortable."_

 _"Thank you." Thanked Frisk, going back to sign language_

 _"Why are you using sign language when you can talk?" Asked Jarod confused_

 _"I don't really know how to talk. I know only basic words…my…caretakers weren't very smart. They thought that because I couldn't talk I was mute." Signed Frisk sadly_

 _"Oh. The same happened to me, hell! If I hadn't met Chara, I would probably STILL be signing everything I say." Chuckled Jarod trying to cheer Frisk up, only to have the memories of his time with Chara and Asriel flood his mind "How about we go meet Mom now?" He asked trying to turn the subject away from their pasts_

 _"Yea! I bet Goat Mom will be able to cheer us up before we leave." Agreed Frisk_

 _"Yeah. We'd have to leave at night, Mom can get…attached a bit fast. She's also really caring to most children, but also a bit overprotective at times…" Chuckled Jarod before Toriel spotted them_

 _"How did you two get here?" Asked Toriel as she ran up to the two_

 _"We walked." Answered Jarod simply as his hand glowed a soft green, making Frisk feel, oddly nice._

 _"Are you both ok?" Asked Toriel as she checked Jarod and Frisk's HP_

 ** _20/20 & 1700/2000_**

 _"Wait what? Frisk was just at 1 HP out of 20!" Exclaimed Jarod in shock as he noticed his glowing hand "Oh, healing magic. I'm REALLY going to have to learn how to use it properly." Sighed Jarod as his hand stopped glowing as he felt energised_

 _"Please follow me you two." Requested Toriel as the two spotted a house and a save point_

 _"Excuse us for a second, we have something to do quickly." Excused Jarod getting a nod from Toriel as she walked into the house_

 ** _(Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS gives you determination.)_**

 ** _(Knowing that Frisk is different from last timeline fills you with relief and joy. You are filled by light, you feel your soul strengthen.)_**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me?" Asked Jarod as he walked up to Toriel

"Yes, I would like to know how you know about Chaos Saber. That attack belonged to me son before he…died…" Stated Toriel looking sad at the end

"I know. I wonder how Asriel is on the other side?" Chuckled Jarod sadly "You know, I recently learnt that if a Soul is filled with enough of an emotion or EMOTIONS they can do the impossible, well, human Souls anyway. My soul was filled with regret and sadness when I…killed myself… And like some kind of sick joke, I was revived as a monster who looks so damn much like Asriel." He explained getting angry at the end

"Oh." Sighed Toriel before she realised what Jarod said "Wow, wait what?" She asked shocked

"Heh… I'm surprised you haven't asked my name all this time. It's Jarod, Jarod Dreemurr." Chuckled Jarod before he was wrapped in a hug by Toriel

"How is this possible?" She asked as she looked Jarod up and down

"I have no idea, and honestly I don't want to have one. It's weird enough for me, who's lived with magic and monsters for awhile, so I don't think any normal human could handle the flow of magic and the sudden weakness of their body's stability." Shrugged Jarod as Frisk walked into the room

 _"What's going on?"_ Asked Frisk

"I was just talking to Mom. Did we wake you up?" Replied Jarod as he walked up to Frisk

 _"No. I woke up myself, but do you know someone by the name Chara?"_ Asked Frisk making Jarod freeze. This sudden reaction was all that Frisk needed to know his answer

"H-how did you learn that name?" He asked

 _"I heard it in a dream I had. Someone my age introduced themselves as Chara."_ Answered Frisk

"Were they about the same height as you, with slightly pale skin, black eyes, pink cheeks, hair very similar to yours and wearing a green and yellow stopped shirt?" Questioned Jarod making Toriel intrigued, especially when Frisk nodded "Did they tell you anything?"

 _"They said something about an Asriel being alive and soulless. Also something about me carrying their Determination."_ Answered Frisk

"Asriel…" Sighed Jarod as his left eye lit up again

"Why do you follow them?" Asked a voice as the shadowy form of a skeleton and human appeared behind Frisk

"Because, I want to see what affects Jarod has on Frisk." Stated the ghostly form of a human child that Jarod recognised instantly as Chara

"Then why did you reveal yourself to the human child?" Asked the skeleton

"Because, they're the only way to talk to Jarod. Look Gaster, you may be trapped in the void but I died. You have a chance of returning, I don't." Sighed Chara sadly

"Not true. Jarod was revived by his special determination was he not? Sure, the chances of it happening to you are slight, at least you still have a feasible chance for freedom." Denied the now named Gaster

"Um… Is Jarod staring at us?" Asked Chara as they finally noticed the fact that Jarod was staring at the two with a jaw that was practically digging into the floor

"I would doubt so. We no longer exist in his plain of existence, so to hope he can see, let alone hear us is a stretch." Stated Gaster

"Jarod? What are you staring at?" Asked Toriel as she grabbed Jarod's shoulder

"C-Chara? Gaster?" Asked Jarod in shock causing three of the four others to jump back in shock

"You can see us?!" Asked Chara in shock

 _"Jarod? What's up with your eye?"_ Asked Frisk, not hearing Chara

"I can see and hear you Chara, and what do you mean by 'What's up with your eye?'" Replied Jarod to both humans

"It's glowing." Stated Toriel simply, weirded out by what was going on

"Ah! That eye must signify an ability to see certain things that would otherwise be unseen. So, in essence, you can see the unseen while that eye is activated." Summarised Gaster getting a nod from Jarod

"I guess that makes sense. This is weird and actually quite draining." Agreed Jarod before his eye stopped glowing, making Gaster and Chara disappear before Jarod dropped onto his knees

"Jarod, are you ok?" Asked Toriel as she helped Jarod to his feet

"Y-yeah. At least I think. I probably shouldn't use any magic until I get better control, that was way too draining." Panted Jarod as he stopped using Toriel for support

 _"What was that?"_ Asked Frisk confused

"I think that whenever my eye activates I can see spirits who are still lingering in our world or something. It may also be possible that it only works on Gaster and Chara." Shrugged Jarod "Oh yea. Mom? Would it be possible for me and Frisk to leave the Ruins? We both know that Frisk would be unhappy here and that they have me protecting them." He requested of his mother

"…Fine…" Nodded Toriel getting a short hug from Jarod

"Thanks Mom. I'll make sure Frisk gets to the surface safe and sound." He stated making Frisk realise something

 _"How old are you?"_ They asked the resurrected monster

"Eight, why?" Answered Jarod

"HOW ARE YOU SO SMART!" Screamed Frisk out loud

"I had to take care of half an orphanage and picked up the hobby of reading books. I matured fast and learnt things that no-one my age should know. Not only that I also helped Gaster out on The Core." Shrugged Jarod

"The Core?" Asked Frisk

"It's a massive power source for the entire Underground. Strangely, I can hardly remember Gaster." Stated Jarod before a note hit him "Ok, random note." He sighed as he picked up the note, which was in windings. The note read

Jarod, I fell into the core. You remembering me at all is an achievement in of itself. Just stay determined just like King Asgore and I kept telling you and Chara.

from Doctor Wingding Gaster

"What does the note say?" Asked Toriel confused

"It's Gaster telling me he fell into The Core and to stay Determined through everything." Answered Jarod before he grabbed Frisk's hand "Let's go Frisk, we have an Underground to explore and monsters to befriend." He stated as he pulled Frisk down stairs

 **(Knowing that your friends and sibling are alongside you fills you with Determination)**

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter. I sincerely hope you all enjoyed at will stay tuned for next time.**

 **Jarod: Did you have to do that?**

 **Jarceus: Do what?**

 **Jarod: WHAT?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT! YOU RICK ROLLED ME! THEN DURING THIS CHAPTER YOU KEPT ON NYAN CAT-TING ME!**

 **Jarceus: Cat-ting isn't a word.**

 **Jarceus: I don't care!**


	7. Heya Sans

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the seventh chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **Firesage101: Awesome Jarod can see spirits. I think it is a cool gift and should be usefull further on. I really want another chapter but it will take some time won't it?**

 **Replies:**

 **Jarod: I'm not soo sure on spirits. Gaster technically didn't die, only get trapped between dimensions. But then again, I died and got reborn so it's not that far fetched. Either way, we're now on our way to Snowdin.**

 **Jarceus: Also, I tried to do something cool with Sans and Papyrus. But sadly doesn't allow Comic Sans MS and Papyrus as fonts. I tried to have the two talk in their fonts.**

 **Last Time**

 _"Ah! That eye must signify an ability to see certain things that would otherwise be unseen. So, in essence, you can see the unseen while that eye is activated." Summarised Gaster getting a nod from Jarod_

 _"I guess that makes sense. This is weird and actually quite draining." Agreed Jarod before his eye stopped glowing, making Gaster and Chara disappear before Jarod dropped onto his knees_

 _"Jarod, are you ok?" Asked Toriel as she helped Jarod to his feet_

 _"Y-yeah. At least I think. I probably shouldn't use any magic until I get better control, that was way too draining." Panted Jarod as he stopped using Toriel for support_

 _"What was that?" Asked Frisk confused_

 _"I think that whenever my eye activates I can see spirits who are still lingering in our world or something. It may also be possible that it only works on Gaster and Chara." Shrugged Jarod "Oh yea. Mom? Would it be possible for me and Frisk to leave the Ruins? We both know that Frisk would be unhappy here and that they have me protecting them." He requested of his mother_

 _"…Fine…" Nodded Toriel getting a short hug from Jarod_

 _"Thanks Mom. I'll make sure Frisk gets to the surface safe and sound." He stated making Frisk realise something_

 _"How old are you?" They asked the resurrected monster_

 _"Eight, why?" Answered Jarod_

 _"HOW ARE YOU SO SMART!" Screamed Frisk out loud_

 _"I had to take care of half an orphanage and picked up the hobby of reading books. I matured fast and learnt things that no-one my age should know. Not only that I also helped Gaster out on The Core." Shrugged Jarod_

 _"The Core?" Asked Frisk_

 _"It's a massive power source for the entire Underground. Strangely, I can hardly remember Gaster." Stated Jarod before a note hit him "Ok, random note." He sighed as he picked up the note, which was in windings. The note read_

 _Jarod, I fell into the core. You remembering me at all is an achievement in of itself. Just stay determined just like King Asgore and I kept telling you and Chara._

 _from Doctor Wingding Gaster_

 _"What does the note say?" Asked Toriel confused_

 _"It's Gaster telling me he fell into The Core and to stay Determined through everything." Answered Jarod before he grabbed Frisk's hand "Let's go Frisk, we have an Underground to explore and monsters to befriend." He stated as he pulled Frisk down stairs_

 ** _(Knowing that your friends and sibling are alongside you fills you with Determination)_**

 **Now**

"We're finally out of the Ruins." Sighed Jarod as he closed the giant gates behind Frisk

 _"I wonder what else is here?"_ Wondered Frisk as they walked ahead slightly

"Not much. Well, at least not until we get to Snowdin. A few ice puzzles but nothing else." Stated Jarod as the two passed by a big stick "Heh, that's one tough stick." He chuckled as the two continued on, before hearing a satisfying crunch from the stick behind them

"What?" Asked Frisk out loud as the two turned to see the stick from earlier completely destroyed

"Ok, that wouldn't be terrifying if we passed that a while ago." Pointed out Jarod as he looked at the remains of the stick "Ok, what ever was here would either have to have a lot of weight or strength if they used their foot. But from the speed the dodged sight I would say they had the power." Theorised Jarod, before noticing that Frisk had run off already "God damn it." He sighed as he teleported to Frisk

 _"How did you do that?"_ Asked Frisk amazed

"Honestly, I have no idea. It sorta just…happened?" Shrugged Jarod as the two made it to a bridge which was covered by some wooden bars which were too far apart to stop anyone from going through

"Human." Started a shadow of a monster from behind Frisk, causing the young human to turn around "Don't you know how to greet a new pall?" He asked as he stuck out his hand "Shake my hand." He commanded the terrified human, who instantly followed said command, only for a farting sound to fill the air

"Really?" Asked Jarod sighing as he realised who the monster was

"Hehe… the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny." Chuckled the monster as the light shone on him to reveal he was a skeleton or maybe a skele-pun! "Anyways, you're a human, right? That's hilarious." Chuckled the skeleton again

"Sans, let's skip this already. We know you aren't the human catchy type, so let's just go on through and _tibia_ honest, I'm getting a little bored." Suggested Jarod making a pun

"Hm? How do you know my name?" Asked Sans as he stared at Jarod

"Let's just say I know…G…" Stated Jarod as he led Frisk through the gate with Sans following behind them "Frisk, being that lamp. Now." He commanded the child, who nodded before running behind a suspiciously convenient lamp just before a taller skeleton walked up to the two monsters

"Sup, bro?" Greeted Sans getting a small glare from the taller skeleton

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP,' BROTHER!" Stated the taller skeleton as he glared at Sans "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T…RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!" He shouted before noticing Jarod "AND WHO IS THIS?" He asked as he stared at Jarod "DID KING ASGORE GROW YOUNGER?" He asked Sans

"No. My name is Jarod, you may know me, or maybe not." Shrugged Jarod as he watched the skeleton's face light up "And boy has Sans said some things about you, The Great Papyrus." He added to stroke Papyrus' ego a little

"HE HAS NOW? WHAT HAS HE SAID ABOUT ME?" He asked

"Well, he said that he's glad to have such a cool bro. And that he wouldn't trade you for the world." Answered Jarod making Sans worry on how this was going to end "Now if you excuse me, Great Papyrus, I would like to take my friend, who is hiding next to that lamp, and go on to Snowdin." He stated as he grabbed Frisk's hand and walked past Papyrus

"WOWEY! HE ACTUALLY KNOWS WHO I AM!" Cheered Papyrus before he turned to his brother "SANS, DID YOU SEE THAT?!" He asked his brother excitedly

"yea, but did you notice his friend?" Asked Sans as he pointed to Frisk's receding form

"YES, WHAT OF I-WAIT A MINUTE!" Shouted Papyrus as he realised that Frisk was a human

 **(The momental stupidity of Papyrus fills you with Light)**

 **Jarceus: And I will end this chapter on that note.**

 **Sans: I advise you re-phrase that.**

 **Jarceus: I'm the author, your frets don't affect me… Numbskull.**

 **Papyrus: WHO ARE YOU TALKING TOO SANS?!**

 **Sans: No-one bro.**


	8. Face Puzzle

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the eighth chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **Firesage101: That would have been awesome if you coil have used the fonts. Papyrus is so funny. Love the reactions.**

 **Replies:**

 **Jarceus: Yea, Fanfic, y u no allow fonts?**

 **Temmie: Hoi!**

 **Jarod: Nope. *Forces Temmie out* Sorry about that, We hope you will all enjoy this chapter, god I hate Tem Village and all the Temmies.**

 **Jarceus: Why?**

 **Jarod: 'Hoi! I Tem! Don' forget friend Tem!' They were all over the place when the Core was being built.**

 **Frisk: Is that why you have, you know?**

 **Jarod: Yes, yes it is.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Human." Started a shadow of a monster from behind Frisk, causing the young human to turn around "Don't you know how to greet a new pall?" He asked as he stuck out his hand "Shake my hand." He commanded the terrified human, who instantly followed said command, only for a farting sound to fill the air_

 _"Really?" Asked Jarod sighing as he realised who the monster was_

 _"Hehe… the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny." Chuckled the monster as the light shone on him to reveal he was a skeleton or maybe a skele-pun! "Anyways, you're a human, right? That's hilarious." Chuckled the skeleton again_

 _"Sans, let's skip this already. We know you aren't the human catchy type, so let's just go on through and tibia honest, I'm getting a little bored." Suggested Jarod making a pun_

 _"Hm? How do you know my name?" Asked Sans as he stared at Jarod_

 _"Let's just say I know…G…" Stated Jarod as he led Frisk through the gate with Sans following behind them "Frisk, being that lamp. Now." He commanded the child, who nodded before running behind a suspiciously convenient lamp just before a taller skeleton walked up to the two monsters_

 _"Sup, bro?" Greeted Sans getting a small glare from the taller skeleton_

 _"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP,' BROTHER!" Stated the taller skeleton as he glared at Sans "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T…RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!" He shouted before noticing Jarod "AND WHO IS THIS?" He asked as he stared at Jarod "DID KING ASGORE GROW YOUNGER?" He asked Sans_

 _"No. My name is Jarod, you may know me, or maybe not." Shrugged Jarod as he watched the skeleton's face light up "And boy has Sans said some things about you, The Great Papyrus." He added to stroke Papyrus' ego a little_

 _"HE HAS NOW? WHAT HAS HE SAID ABOUT ME?" He asked_

 _"Well, he said that he's glad to have such a cool bro. And that he wouldn't trade you for the world." Answered Jarod making Sans worry on how this was going to end "Now if you excuse me, Great Papyrus, I would like to take my friend, who is hiding next to that lamp, and go on to Snowdin." He stated as he grabbed Frisk's hand and walked past Papyrus_

 _"WOWEY! HE ACTUALLY KNOWS WHO I AM!" Cheered Papyrus before he turned to his brother "SANS, DID YOU SEE THAT?!" He asked his brother excitedly_

 _"yea, but did you notice his friend?" Asked Sans as he pointed to Frisk's receding form_

 _"YES, WHAT OF I-WAIT A MINUTE!" Shouted Papyrus as he realised that Frisk was a human_

 ** _(The momental stupidity of Papyrus fills you with Light)_**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"WERE HAVE THOSE TWO GOTTEN OFF TO?" Asked Papyrus confused as he and Sans stopped looking for Jarod and the human

"no idea bro. but the moved fast." Shrugged Sans before the two heard voices

"Ok, now Frisk, say Snowdin." Instructed the first voice, sounding like Jarod

"Snowdin!" Cheered Frisk "Did I do good Jarod?" They asked their new english teacher

"Yes, you did wonderfully." Stated Jarod as he patted the child on the head before noticing the two skeletons watching "Hello Sans, Paprika." He greeted the two as he held a randomly appearing bottle of paprika

"DID YOU JUST?" Asked Papyrus as he stared at Jarod, rage burning in his eyes

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist. No more puns around you from now on ok?" Asked Jarod as he patted Papyrus on the shoulder

"FINE." Nodded Papyrus before noticing the ever growing smirk on Sans' face "AND NO PUNS FROM YOU, SANS." He growled making said skeleton calm down slightly

"ok bro. so what are we going to do about the kid?" Asked Sans pointing to Frisk

"I'm taking them to Da-King Asgore for my own reasons. But Papyrus can talk to them if he wants." Shrugged Jarod getting a nod from Papyrus and Frisk

"I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE THAT." He stated as Jarod walked a little away with Sans

"Soo… do you remember last timeline?" Asked Jarod curious "I couldn't help but notice how you were glaring at Frisk." He stated making Sans growl

"how can you trust the kid? they killed everyone in the last timeline!" He screamed in rage as he accidentally created a Gaster Blaster

"I know that. But this time somethings…different. I haven't pinpointed it completely but they seem more…peaceful and kind, almost like something was controlling them last timeline." Explained Jarod as his left eye flashed on just in time to hear Chara whistling suspiciously "Oh yea! Sans, does your eye thing allow you to see a human and G floating around?" He asked suddenly confusing the skeleton

"no? i mean maybe? i'm not sure that I've looked." Shrugged Sans as he activated his eye allowing him to see Chara and Gaster "HOLY SHIT!" He screamed as he stared at the two ghostly figures

"Um…Hey Sans…No hard feelings about the last time we met?" Asked Gaster awkwardly

"Funny, tibia honest I should be the one asking that question." Shrugged Sans as awkwardly as Gaster

"Chara, why were you whistling?" Asked Jarod as he glared at Chara

"I may or may not have manipulated Frisk the moment I found out about the power to RESET and SAVE." Chuckled Chara awkwardly making Gaster, Sans and Jarod glare at them "Power should not be given to the corrupt." They sighed

"Chara, what made you possess Frisk?" Asked Jarod kindly, a little too kindly freaking Chara out as they knew what that tone meant

"I didn't! I just made what Flowey said the most prominent thing in their mind!" They screamed in fright as a ghostly Gaster Blaster blasted them a little

"Chara. I'll let it go this once, but try to do that again for any reason and the next one wont be a warning shot." Growled Jarod before Chara Checked his stats

 **Jarod ATK: 100 DEF: 100**

 **Revived form of Prince Jarod**

 **HP: 4000/4000**

 **Lv: 6**

 **EXP: 250**

 **TO NEXT: 50**

 **GOLD: 9999**

"How?" Asked Chara surprised both at his stats and his money

"You get a lot when you cause an entire species of monster to almost die out." Shrugged Jarod as Temmies filled his brain causing an increase in his ATK from 100 to 120 temporarily "God I hate Temmies." He growled causing Chara to sweat drop

"Temmies? What are those?" They asked before they realised what Jarod was talking about "Oh! Those things." They sighed, shivering at how annoying the little cat monsters were

"wait, did we just leave Paps alone with the kid?" Asked Sans suddenly scared for Papyrus

"Yeah, I'm gonna go now." Agreed Jarod as he suddenly teleported to Frisk who was in a snow maze shaped like Papyrus' head

"Fuck!" Shouted Frisk as they fell face-first onto a block of ice

"Who taught you that word?" Asked Jarod sweetly

"Oh! A guy about up too Papyrus' neck with black hair and a sur-sur," Stated Frisk only to stutter on the last words

"Superiority-complex?" Asked Jarod making Frisk nod making Jarod's eyes darken "Larry." He growled before he shook his head to get the thought of mauling a certain human out of his head "Anyway, what are you doing hot shot?" He asked

"Puzzles!" Cheered Frisk as they finally finished the Papyrus face puzzle thing

"WOW! YOU SOLVED IT! AND YOU DID IT ALL WITHOUT MY HELP…INCREDIBLE! I'M IMPRESSED!" Shouted Papyrus complementing Frisk for their hard work "YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO! WELL, I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU! NYEH! HEH HEH! HEHEHEH!" He laughed as he left the two alone with Sans and the two unseen ghosts

"Papyrus is…Wow." Chuckled Jarod as his eye deactivated before he dropped onto his knee "Ok, I used way to much energy lately." He stated while panting before he took our some kind of potion and drank it

"is that a?" Asked Sans intrigued

"Yeah. This was one of the last things me and G worked on. This is a potion that heals all wounds and recovers lost stamina and energy, we based it off of the senzu beans from dbz." Explained Jarod as a star appeared in his hand again

 **(The convenience of that potion fills you with Humour. And DeTEMMIEnation)**

"HELL NO!" Screamed Jarod as he stared at DeTEMMIEnation in pure rage

* * *

 **Jarod: GOD DAMNED DETEMMIENATION!**

 **Jarceus: Jarod, chill out. You won't have to see a single Temmie. Until much later into the story.**

 **Chara: Why am I the homicidal maniac?**

 **Jarceus: You aren't. I made you way more tame then some others perceive you.**

 **Asriel: How about we ask on why I'm the only one in our family who hasn't tried to kill , or succeeded in killing someone or something!**

 **Jarod: All I killed were Temmies**

 **Chara: And Frisk did the killing for me.**

 **Jarceus: Still counts, but see you all next time. Hopefully I can get this lot under control**

 **Frisk: What about the 'dates'?**

 **Jarod: I'm staying out of those, maybe I'll walk around, find a few G followers and a certain grey door and be done.**

 **Jarceus: Nope, the grey door is for Frisk and you to find. But see ya!**


	9. Welcome to Snowdin

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the ninth chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(2)**

 **Firesage101: OMG. Loved the chapter. Papyrus is so silly. Hope Jarod doesn't go kill crazy on for next chapter.**

 **Junior VB (New comer): No está mal.**

 **Not bad.**

 **Replies:**

 **Jarceus: Firesage, don't be silly. Jarod only kills Temmies, when they annoy him about college.**

 **Jarod: WHY DO THEY CARE ABOUT COLLEGE! THEY SHOULD GOT TO PREPRIMARY!**

 **Jarceus: And to Junior, thank you. I'm guessing your either from Spain or learned Spanish. I don't know which and I don't want to guess as I might get it wrong and offend you.**

 **Chara: I remember something Asriel.**

 **Asriel: What?**

 **Chara: You said you haven't killed anyone. THEN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO AS FLOWEY! Wait, you tried to kill monsters…and succeeded.**

 **Asriel: That's not the same.**

 **Jarceus: I count it.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"You get a lot when you cause an entire species of monster to almost die out." Shrugged Jarod as Temmies filled his brain causing an increase in his ATK from 100 to 120 temporarily "God I hate Temmies." He growled causing Chara to sweat drop_

 _"Temmies? What are those?" They asked before they realised what Jarod was talking about "Oh! Those things." They sighed, shivering at how annoying the little cat monsters were_

 _"wait, did we just leave Paps alone with the kid?" Asked Sans suddenly scared for Papyrus_

 _"Yeah, I'm gonna go now." Agreed Jarod as he suddenly teleported to Frisk who was in a snow maze shaped like Papyrus' head_

 _"Fuck!" Shouted Frisk as they fell face-first onto a block of ice_

 _"Who taught you that word?" Asked Jarod sweetly_

 _"Oh! A guy about up too Papyrus' neck with black hair and a sur-sur," Stated Frisk only to stutter on the last words_

 _"Superiority-complex?" Asked Jarod making Frisk nod making Jarod's eyes darken "Larry." He growled before he shook his head to get the thought of mauling a certain human out of his head "Anyway, what are you doing hot shot?" He asked_

 _"Puzzles!" Cheered Frisk as they finally finished the Papyrus face puzzle thing_

 _"WOW! YOU SOLVED IT! AND YOU DID IT ALL WITHOUT MY HELP…INCREDIBLE! I'M IMPRESSED!" Shouted Papyrus complementing Frisk for their hard work "YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO! WELL, I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU! NYEH! HEH HEH! HEHEHEH!" He laughed as he left the two alone with Sans and the two unseen ghosts_

 _"Papyrus is…Wow." Chuckled Jarod as his eye deactivated before he dropped onto his knee "Ok, I used way to much energy lately." He stated while panting before he took our some kind of potion and drank it_

 _"is that a?" Asked Sans intrigued_

 _"Yeah. This was one of the last things me and G worked on. This is a potion that heals all wounds and recovers lost stamina and energy, we based it off of the senzu beans from dbz." Explained Jarod as a star appeared in his hand again_

 ** _(The convenience of that potion fills you with Humour. And DeTEMMIEnation)_**

 _"HELL NO!" Screamed Jarod as he stared at DeTEMMIEnation in pure rage_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"That was one hell of a time." Chuckled Jarod making Frisk glare at him

"I was just squashed by a massive dog in armor and all you can say is 'that was one hell of a time.'!" Screamed Frisked enraged as they punched Jarod's arm dealing 5 damage

"Sorry, it was fun watching you pet a dog almost twice your size." Laughed Jarod as the two came across a bridge

"YOU TWO! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!" Started Papyrus as cannons, spikes, torches and a dog appeared out of nowhere, aimed at the bridge

"THIS IS SHI-" Started Jarod before he remembered Frisk was next to him "Shiiiiiiiuuooooot, hehehe." He strained as he stayed at Frisk awkwardly

"WEHN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANNOS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN! ARE YOU READY!? BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!" Continued Papyrus as absolutely nothing happened

"Hey, hey! Paps, isn't this unfair? I mean, sure! I may be able to jump to the other side on my own but with Frisk as well? I have no chance, you'll be killing a human and someone who looks like King Asgore only younger. Wouldn't that be a type of mutiny in the kingdom?" Reasoned Jarod slightly scared for his health, or more correctly Frisk's health

"YOU'RE RIGHT! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR! AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES!" Agreed Papyrus as all the sharp and spiky objects disappeared back to where ever they came from just before Papyrus left

"Phew. That was a bit much." Chuckled Jarod awkwardly before he looked over his shoulder just in time to spot Flowey "Hello, bitch." He mouthed towards the flower, who read the words and left

"What did you see?" Asked Frisk as they looked behind themselves only to see nothing

"Nothing, it's gone now." Shrugged Jarod as he put on his happy face as the two walked forwards "I see you're learning English at a really fast pace." He chuckled getting a nod from the fellow kid

"Hey Jarod?" Asked Frisk getting a nod from the goat "How old are you again?" They asked

"I'm Ten. Or am I Eight?" Answered Jarod playfully making Frisk glare at them "Ok, I'm Nine Years old." He answered truthfully "And Welcome to Snowdin." He stated as the two walked into a small town with a shop right in front of a SAVE point

"Is that a shop?" Asked Frisk curious of the small place

"Yep. Snowdin's one and only shop. And practically one of, if not the only, professional shop shops in the whole Underground. We came here to buy our spare clothes and get ours fixed." Chuckled Jarod before his mood darkened

"Oh, and by 'we' do you mean you, Chara, Mom, Asgore and that Asriel person I hear you talk about in your sleep?" Asked Frisk getting a nod from Jarod before he got an idea

"I have an… idea. You stay out here while I go ask something." Commanded Jarod as he left Frisk while he went into the shop

"And I was left alone." Sighed Frisk as they decided to explore Snowdin for a bit. They walked past a few buildings and a restaurant before bumping into someone making them land on their butt. "Ow… Sorry about that." Apologised Frisk before they noticed that the monster they bumped into was Sans

"oh? hey kid. what are you doing out here alone?" Asked Sans trying to 'play nice'. which was understandably hard when you were talking to your killer.

"H-hi S-sans." Stuttered Frisk scared as images of skeletons with glowing blue eyes flashed through their mind "N-nice d-day today isn't it?" They asked awkwardly

"yeah. by the way, how many tries did it take you?" He asked confusing Frisk until they remembered the last timeline

"Oh! About 100 tries. He always destroyed me, in one timeline he literally hummed a tune while shooting spears at me! I think he said it was something like 'Stronger than you' or something like that." Shrugged Frisk getting a chuckle from the skele-pun

"man, he must have been one _slayer_ battle!" Chuckled Sans as he laughed at Frisk's misfortune

"How was I supposed to know he literally had the powers of every monster?!" They screamed as the slapped Sans lightly doing 0.99 damage

"WOW! Careful!" Screamed Sans as he backed up before he ate some of Papyrus' spaghetti to recover his health "Remember, I have one HP and ONE DEF, so I'm very frail." Sighed Sans as the adrenaline from the near death experience caught up to him

"I'm sorry." Apologised Frisk as they hugged Sans' jacket closely making Sans realise that the kid that was here now wouldn't hurt a fly, no. Couldn't hurt a fly.

"It's alright kid." Sighed Sans as he hugged Frisk a little making three onlookers smirk, but only one was visible.

"Soo, You think this is going to be taken the wrong way by anyone?" Asked the visible monster.

"Oh definitely." Chuckled a ghostly looking human "Twenty G says it's Alphys."

"I have my money on Papy." Betted a skeleton like ghost

"My bet is on Kid." Smirked the only real monster as kid walked up to the two and said something to cause the two to break up their hug and look at the kid weirdly

'Soon.' Thought a figure as he watched from an alternate dimension as he watched the monster create a SAVE point in his hand

 **(Knowing you saw your win coming from miles away, literally, fills you with satisfaction. And Forty G.)**

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that will be the end for this chapter. I hope to see you all again soon.**

 **Jarod: Why did you call me 'the monster'? It's very clearly me, I mean, who else has two ghosts around. And not only two ghosts but the ghost of a skeleton like monster and a human.**

 **Chara: Jarod, the more we ask questions, the more he'll leave us with more.**

 **E: Soon. Very Soon.**

 **Asriel: Sorry, not until after my turn.**

 **E: You think I care about you kid?**

 **Sans: Heya. You mind NOT harming the kids?**

 **E: Yes, I actually do mind.**


	10. Frisk WTF!

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the ten chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **Firesage101: Loved it. At least there is some bonding this time. Waiting for next chapter.**

 **Replies**

 **Sans: The kid ain't that bad.**

 **Frisk: Of course I'm not, Chara was controlling me.**

 **Chara: Actually, I only manipulated you, Frisk.**

 **Frisk: Up yours!**

 **Jarod: You two stop fighting!**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"H-hi S-sans." Stuttered Frisk scared as images of skeletons with glowing blue eyes flashed through their mind "N-nice d-day today isn't it?" They asked awkwardly_

 _"yeah. by the way, how many tries did it take you?" He asked confusing Frisk until they remembered the last timeline_

 _"Oh! About 100 tries. He always destroyed me, in one timeline he literally hummed a tune while shooting spears at me! I think he said it was something like 'Stronger than you' or something like that." Shrugged Frisk getting a chuckle from the skele-pun_

 _"man, he must have been one slayer battle!" Chuckled Sans as he laughed at Frisk's misfortune_

 _"How was I supposed to know he literally had the powers of every monster?!" They screamed as the slapped Sans lightly doing 0.99 damage_

 _"WOW! Careful!" Screamed Sans as he backed up before he ate some of Papyrus' spaghetti to recover his health "Remember, I have one HP and ONE DEF, so I'm very frail." Sighed Sans as the adrenaline from the near death experience caught up to him_

 _"I'm sorry." Apologised Frisk as they hugged Sans' jacket closely making Sans realise that the kid that was here now wouldn't hurt a fly, no. Couldn't hurt a fly._

 _"It's alright kid." Sighed Sans as he hugged Frisk a little making three onlookers smirk, but only one was visible._

 _"Soo, You think this is going to be taken the wrong way by anyone?" Asked the visible monster._

 _"Oh definitely." Chuckled a ghostly looking human "Twenty G says it's Alphys."_

 _"I have my money on Papy." Betted a skeleton like ghost_

 _"My bet is on Kid." Smirked the only real monster as kid walked up to the two and said something to cause the two to break up their hug and look at the kid weirdly_

 _'Soon.' Thought a figure as he watched from an alternate dimension as he watched the monster create a SAVE point in his hand_

 ** _(Knowing you saw your win coming from miles away, literally, fills you with satisfaction. And Forty G.)_**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Hey you two." Greeted Jarod as he walked up to Sans and Frisk in a new outfit. He wore a plain red short sleeved shirt with the Delta Rune on his back along with black long legged pants. He also wore his black gloves only they had the Delta Rune on them right on the back of his hands, paws?

"hehe, nice outfit." Chuckled Sans as he turned towards the royal monster

"You're one to talk Mr. Socks and Sandals." Grunted Jarod

"they're actually slippers." Corrected Sans with his usual smirk making Jarod almost punch him

"You are soo lucky you only have 1 HP, otherwise I would have punched you." He growled making Sans' smirk grow

"i know what i can and can't get away with." He smirked before Frisk got up and walked next to Jarod

"I saw that you two started talking things out, congrats on that." Congratulated Jarod as he ruffled Frisk's hair getting a pout out of the young human "I just noticed I'm almost the same size as Gaster, I guess Monster bodies mature faster." He shrugged as he finally dressed his damned height

"nah kid, i think your body is older to match your mentality, something about the mind creating monster magic so the more mature you are the older you look. but paps is living proof that that doesn't always work out that way." Shrugged Sans

"Yea, Papyrus kinda has the maturity of a ten year old, but he looks older than you Sans." Agreed Jarod as he leaned on Sans' head to drive the point home

"Guys! Can we please just go on! While I agree with you both, I don't want to keep him waiting!" Screamed Frisk enraged before they covered their mouth

"It's alright Frisk. You're right, we're just keeping Papyrus waiting." Chuckled Jarod awkwardly as he grabbed Frisk's arm, said bye to Sans then ran out of Snowdin until fog started surrounding them

"You just ran into fog." Sighed Frisk before the shape of a skeleton appeared out of the fog

"HUMAN! BEFORE YOU LEAVE WITH JAROD DREEMURR I MUST BATTLE YOU! I AM SORRY ABOUT THIS." Stated Papyrus as a few bones launched lazily at Frisk missing easily

"It's like he isn't even trying." Noted Jarod before Frisk's soul turned blue "Never mind."

"Hey, Papyrus. You're looking fine today." Complimented Frisk giving a suggestive wink towards Papyrus

'Frisk-what-the-fuck!' Screamed Jarod in his mind as he stared at Frisk, unknowingly sharing the same thoughts with a certain skeleton hiding

"WHAT? F-FLIRTING!? SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS! W-WELL I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!" Stuttered Papyrus in shock

"I can make Spaghetti, any type you want, long, short, curly." Smirked Frisk winking at Papyrus again making Jarod and a hidden Sans teleport away for a second before returning

"Oh, oh my god!" Screamed Chara as they tried to puke out their guts

"What the hell is wrong with that human?" Asked Gaster weirded out

"OH NO! YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!" Shouted Papyrus making Frisk smirk "I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU…?" He shrugged making Frisk's smirk grow

"Oh god! That's even worse!" Screamed Gaster finally losing his cool before he teleported away

"Ok, I'm ending this battle right here!" Screamed Jarod making Papyrus look at him confused while Frisk pouted at him

"ALRIGHT THEN. HUMAN! I WILL BE IN SNOWDIN WHEN YOU WANT TO START THE DATE!" Stated Papyrus as he rushed back to Snowdin leaving Frisk alone with Jarod and Chara

"Why did you do that?" Asked Frisk sad

"Frisk, what the absolute hell is wrong with you?! Last timeline you killed Paps and now you want to… mhm… 'Jump his bones'?" Asked Jarod in shock and disgust

"No, I just want to date him once." Shrugged Frisk

"And why do I feel like this isn't the first time this has happened?" Growled Jarod confusing Frisk

"I promise this is my second 'run' here in the Underground." Stated Frisk making Chara sweat, unseen by both monsters and the human around them

"I believe you, it's just that I'm creeped out by the fact that you asked a skeleton out on a date." Sighed Jarod as he calmed down before he noticed the small fire in the bushes "OH CRAP!" He screamed as he ran to put out the fire he accidentally started

"I'm going to go date Papyrus now." Stated Frisk as they walked back to Snowdin

"Wait!" called out Jarod as he tossed a Manly Bandana towards Frisk, somehow making it fly through the air

"Got it!" Called back Frisk as they caught the bandana and put it on their head

"Have fun. I'm going to learn how to use my powers properly." Sighed Jarod as he finally put the fire out and extended his hand causing a slightly shorter but way sharper Chaos Saber to appear in his hand "HYA!" He shouted as he swung the saber causing a small hole in space and time to open in front of him before Chara walked out from it

"Hm? A nice new timeline to destroy." Noted Chara as they looked around before noticing Jarod "A-Asriel?" They asked in shock

"I'm not Asriel, but I know now thing. You aren't destroying my world, Chara." Growled Jarod as he created another special Chaos Saber

"Alright, then. Let's see what a monster of this world can do against a demoness." Chuckled Chara as _she_ summoned a red knife into her hand

"I see, so you're a female Chara. Noticeably the same age as my Chara, about eight years old so there isn't that much of a difference in look. The only difference I can find is in your voice." Noted Jarod before he was forced to block an attack from Chara

"Did anyone ever tell you, you talk to much?" Asked Chara sarcastically before she was kicked in the stomach by Jarod

"Yes, yes they have." He smirked as he jumped away from Chara

 **(The possible threat to your home fills you with Determination.)**

 **Jarceus: That is the end for this Chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and will stay tuned for next time.**

 **Jarod: I'm fighting another Chara? And a female one at that? I thought Chara was genderless?**

 **Jarceus: You know, for a royal scientist apprentice you can be quite dumb, no-one is truly genderless, especially humans. Chara and Frisk in your world are agender but other versions of them might not be and identify as their genders.**

 **Chara: So after the…disturbing scene with Frisk you make Jarod fight a version of me? And obviously one who took Frisk's soul and completed a secondary genocide route?**

 **Jarceus: Yep, not only that but I gave him an OP sword when you think on it, I mean, he cut through space and time.**


	11. Jarod Vs Chara: Arrogance is a sin

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the eleven chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(1)**

* * *

 **Firesage101: Whoot though I am a little mad about the cliffhanger I love it as well. I fell bad for the Chara because she has no idea what she is dealing with.**

* * *

 **Replies**

 **Chara: That the other me doesn't.**

 **?: Neither does Jarod.**

 **Jarod: And you are?**

 **?: Someone who will end your abomination of a 'world'.**

 **Jarceus: Shut up, Mr. Emo world destroyer.**

 **?: I WILL END YOU!**

 **Jarod: Edgy, much?**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"What the hell is wrong with that human?" Asked Gaster weirded out_

 _"OH NO! YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!" Shouted Papyrus making Frisk smirk "I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU…?" He shrugged making Frisk's smirk grow_

 _"Oh god! That's even worse!" Screamed Gaster finally losing his cool before he teleported away_

 _"Ok, I'm ending this battle right here!" Screamed Jarod making Papyrus look at him confused while Frisk pouted at him_

 _"ALRIGHT THEN. HUMAN! I WILL BE IN SNOWDIN WHEN YOU WANT TO START THE DATE!" Stated Papyrus as he rushed back to Snowdin leaving Frisk alone with Jarod and Chara_

 _"Why did you do that?" Asked Frisk sad_

 _"Frisk, what the absolute hell is wrong with you?! Last timeline you killed Paps and now you want to… mhm… 'Jump his bones'?" Asked Jarod in shock and disgust_

 _"No, I just want to date him once." Shrugged Frisk_

 _"And why do I feel like this isn't the first time this has happened?" Growled Jarod confusing Frisk_

 _"I promise this is my second 'run' here in the Underground." Stated Frisk making Chara sweat, unseen by both monsters and the human around them_

 _"I believe you, it's just that I'm creeped out by the fact that you asked a skeleton out on a date." Sighed Jarod as he calmed down before he noticed the small fire in the bushes "OH CRAP!" He screamed as he ran to put out the fire he accidentally started_

 _"I'm going to go date Papyrus now." Stated Frisk as they walked back to Snowdin_

 _"Wait!" called out Jarod as he tossed a Manly Bandana towards Frisk, somehow making it fly through the air_

 _"Got it!" Called back Frisk as they caught the bandana and put it on their head_

 _"Have fun. I'm going to learn how to use my powers properly." Sighed Jarod as he finally put the fire out and extended his hand causing a slightly shorter but way sharper Chaos Saber to appear in his hand "HYA!" He shouted as he swung the saber causing a small hole in space and time to open in front of him before Chara walked out from it_

 _"Hm? A nice new timeline to destroy." Noted Chara as they looked around before noticing Jarod "A-Asriel?" They asked in shock_

 _"I'm not Asriel, but I know one thing. You aren't destroying my world, Chara." Growled Jarod as he created another special Chaos Saber_

 _"Alright, then. Let's see what a monster of this world can do against a demoness." Chuckled Chara as she summoned a red knife into her hand_

 _"I see, so you're a female Chara. Noticeably the same age as my Chara, about eight years old so there isn't that much of a difference in look. The only difference I can find is in your voice." Noted Jarod before he was forced to block an attack from Chara_

 _"Did anyone ever tell you, you talk to much?" Asked Chara sarcastically before she was kicked in the stomach by Jarod_

 _"Yes, yes they have." He smirked as he jumped away from Chara_

 ** _(The possible threat to your home fills you with Determination.)_**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"You know. It's a beautiful day today. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, kids like you…" Started Jarod before his left eye erupted into red flames "…Should be burning in hell." He growled as he turned Chara's soul blue

"Oh? Well then, come send me to hell tough guy." Taunted Chara as she checked Jarod's stats

 **Jarod Dreemurr**

 **HP: ?/?**

 **ATK: ? DEF: ?**

 **LV: ? EXP: ?**

 **This warrior is beyond your vision here.**

"You think I'll let you see those that easily? Heh, you might think I'm ignorant to that but I'm not." Chuckled Jarod before he fired a few stars at Chara which she dodged by a hair before they exploded into more, smaller stars that hit their mark taking away 9 of Chara's HP

"Hya!" Shouted Chara as she rushed towards Jarod and stabbed him in the stomach causing him to spit out a little blood before he kicked Chara away and used some healing magic on himself to close the wound. Growling Jarod unleashed a favourite of his, a Gaster Blaster. He fired the blaster only for Chara to dodge the blast and run towards him with her knife ready.

"Hm." Hummed Jarod as he threw Chara away using blue magic before he sidestepped another swing from the human, demon, thing. "This is all to easy." He sighed before he felt a severe pain in his back and his HP quickly depleting, forcing him down onto one knee as he felt the cold embrace of death close in around him for a second time

"You're right. You were way too arrogant, and now you're dying out here." Chuckled Chara as she kicked Jarod over before turning and walking away from the dying monster "Maybe I'll go after this world's Frisk and then Papyrus." She chuckled to herself before she felt a feeling she thought she got rid of long ago

"You dare." Growled Jarod as he got onto his feet, his face morphed into a snarl as he glared at the demon in human skin before something happened that sent shivers down both Chara's spines. An oddly familiar song started playing

 **(Play Megalo Strike Back, any version you want. I personally chose this one for myself** watch?v=zt9taugi7PA **)**

"You dun goofed." He smirked as a dark aura surrounded him before it disappeared leaving Jarod with two glowing red eyes. In a mere second he was in Chara's face before he sent her flying into the water next to them. And in another second he was knocking Chara all the way back to where they started and deep into a hole. "Come on out little Chara." He said as he sat at the edge of the hole looking down into it only narrowly dodging a slice from Chara's knife

"You wanted it." She growled as she crawled out of her hole and charged at Jarod only to get send flying by blue magic again

"Survive this and you'll see my special attack." Smirked Jarod as he turned Chara's soul…half green?

"Easy, now let me-wait, why can't I move!" Demanded Chara as she tried to move out of her position

"That's the fun thing about SOUL magic, if you only turn half of a soul into certain colour, they only get half the effects. I turned the left side of your soul green, this paused your movement without allowing you to obtain a shield." Smirked Jarod before he summoned a ring of Gaster Blasters around Chara "Sayonara." He stated simply as all the blasters fired at the same time making the sound of a soul breaking sound through Jarod's ears

"Sayonara this!" Shouted Chara as she ran out of the ring of Gaster Blasters and slashed Jarod's back causing part of his soul to crack up

"Gah!" Gasped Jarod as he fell over before his back glowed green and a blue spear shot out of the ground and empaled Chara making her soul crack a little to match Jarod's soul "It seems we're even." He chuckled before he turned half of Chara's soul green again before he once again surrounded Chara with Gaster Blasters and repeating what he just did making Chara repeat her charge towards Jarod only to come into contact with another Gaster Blaster skull

"What?" She asked before she was blasted away

"I don't fall for the same thing twice, unlike you." Chuckled Jarod as he made the Gaster Blasters disappear as he turned Chara's soul blue and lifted her into his face making him notice the many cracks in her soul, at this point it was more cracks than soul "But what is up with your soul? I've never seen one soo cracked before." He asked as he summoned one of his special Chaos Sabers and knocked Chara's knife out of her hand

"Well, if I had to guess, then I'd say that my soul is refusing to break but you're damaging it too much for it to fix itself." Shrugged Chara as a red knife materialised behind Jarod and flew towards him only to be met by a Chaos Goner head before a warning box appeared under Chara

"Well, I hope that your Asriel can see you again one day." Sighed Jarod sadly as a massive bolt of rainbow lightning struck Chara, breaking her soul in two before it shattered making Jarod feel oddly stronger than before.

 **(And at this point you can turn off the music)**

 **You're LV has increased.**

 **Jarod Dreemurr.**

 **Revived from of Jarod Dreemurr, legendary being powered by the LIGHT and DETERMINATION in his SOUL**

 **HP: 100/10000**

 **ATK: 250 DEF: 150**

 **LV: 8 EXP: 650 To Next: 150**

"JAROD! THE HUMAN AND I HAVE COME TO SEE IF YOU NEED OUR ASSISTANCE!" Shouted Papyrus as he and Frisk rushed over to him

"Too late on that I'm afraid. Hehe, but if I had to say one thing about what just happened, I'd say it was KNIFE to meet my opponent." Chuckled Jarod as he healed himself before his left arm erupted in pain "OH DEAR GOD! THAT HURTS LIKE HELL!" He screamed as he used a little magic to scan his arm "Ok! It's broken. My arm is actually completely broken." He stated shocked as he used as much of his magic as he could, sadly from the extent of the injury and his inexperience in healing, he reduced it from a completely broken arm to a major fracture,

"Um…Papyrus? Do you have a cast or something?" Asked Frisk worried as they helped Jarod keep his arm straight

"yeah, we do." Answered Sans as he came out of the bushes and wrapped a sling around Jarod's arm "that's the best I got till ya get to Alphys." He sighed

"Thanks. This may be a bit uncomfortable, but I'll deal with it for now. I used a lot of my power to heal it as I did, that and the fight. I think I'm going to faint now." Sighed Jarod before he fell over only to be caught by Papyrus

"JAROD? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Asked Papyrus as he shook Jarod a little

"let him rest bro, he deserves it." Stated Sans as he stared at the now closing portal which showed a blank void with two figures in it. Both of them were skeletons, one tall and one short. The taller skeleton looked…kinda melty and had cracks connecting to his eyes, one on the bottom of his left eye and one on the top of his right one going all the way up his head. The shorter skeleton was mostly black, his fingers were red and yellow, his eye 'whites' were red just like his nose hole while his mouth, which was in a smile, was yellow. His left iris was yellow blue and black while his right one was completely white. He wore a black jacket over what seemed to be a red shirt. The most interesting part about him was that he seemed to be glitched while the word 'error' surrounded him multiple times. He seemed to be holding the taller skeleton's soul by…blue strings? When Sans got a slightly better look, he had to admit the taller figure looked suspiciously like Gaster while the shorter one looked a lot like himself. It was at that moment that the portal decided to close. Unknown to Sans, Frisk also saw what he saw and was just as weirded out as him.

 **(Whatever that was has filled you with confusion)**

 **(DETERMINATION.)**

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that will be all for this chapter. If you can guess who the 'Sans' was then you get…nothing, just the feeling of accomplishment.**

 **?: And I will come after your 'heroes' soon.**

 **Jarod: Shut up Error. I'm most likely going to kick your ass. Heroes never lose.**

 **Error: The beginning of this abomination is enough to refute that statement.**

 **Jarod: That doesn't count!**

 **Asriel: About that? Jarod was wearing the clothes he had on at the start in the end fight, but in between he changed clothes? How does that make sense?**

 **Jarceus: Timelines, misdirection and a lot of memory wipes.**


	12. Meeting The Spear Of Justice

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the twelve chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **Firesage101: Awesome though I hope Jarod is ok. I am feeling slightly mischievous and going to say Jarod has A lot of people to help him right?**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: No, I only have Sans, Papyrus and Frisk. People are wary of me as I look suspiciously like Asriel. I don't blame them, it's not everyday that the prince of a kingdom, or someone who looks like him, comes back from the dead.**

 **Sans: then there's that other me. i have to ask what you have planned for him?**

 **Jarceus: You'll see…Way later in the story.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Too late on that I'm afraid. Hehe, but if I had to say one thing about what just happened, I'd say it was KNIFE to meet my opponent." Chuckled Jarod as he healed himself before his left arm erupted in pain "OH DEAR DAD! THAT HURTS LIKE HELL!" He screamed as he used a little magic to scan his arm "Ok! It's broken. My arm is actually completely broken." He stated shocked as he used as much of his magic as he could, sadly from the extent of the injury and his inexperience in healing, he reduced it from a completely broken arm to a major fracture,_

 _"Um…Papyrus? Do you have a cast or something?" Asked Frisk worried as they helped Jarod keep his arm straight_

 _"yeah, we do." Answered Sans as he came out of the bushes and wrapped a sling around Jarod's arm "that's the best I got till ya get to Alphys." He sighed_

 _"Thanks. This may be a bit uncomfortable, but I'll deal with it for now. I used a lot of my power to heal it as I did, that and the fight. I think I'm going to faint now." Sighed Jarod before he fell over only to be caught by Papyrus_

 _"JAROD? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Asked Papyrus as he shook Jarod a little_

 _"let him rest bro, he deserves it." Stated Sans as he stared at the now closing portal which showed a blank void with two figures in it. Both of them were skeletons, one tall and one short. The taller skeleton looked…kinda melty and had cracks connecting to his eyes, one on the bottom of his left eye and one on the top of his right one going all the way up his head. The shorter skeleton was mostly black, his fingers were red and yellow, his eye 'whites' were red just like his nose hole while his mouth, which was in a smile, was yellow. His left iris was yellow blue and black while his right one was completely white. He wore a black jacket over what seemed to be a red shirt. The most interesting part about him was that he seemed to be glitched while the word 'error' surrounded him multiple times. He seemed to be holding the taller skeleton's soul by…blue strings? When Sans got a slightly better look, he had to admit the taller figure looked suspiciously like Gaster while the shorter one looked a lot like himself. It was at that moment that the portal decided to close. Unknown to Sans, Frisk also saw what he saw and was just as weirded out as him._

 ** _(Whatever that was has filled you with confusion)_**

 ** _(DETERMINATION.)_**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Welcome to Waterfall." Stated Jarod as he led Frisk into Waterfall, his arm still fractured from his fight with Chara "Now, Undyne does go around here, but the Royal Guard aren't that serious." He explained briefly

"They seemed pretty serious when they were trying to kill me. Well, all of them but Greater Dog." Grumbled Frisk making Jarod realised something

"Have you pet a Lesser Dog, yet?" He asked curious

"Yeah! It's funny how their necks grow." Chuckled Frisk getting a laugh out of Jarod before a spear was slammed into the ground in front of them

"Oh…Oh…Shit." Sighed Jarod as he looked to his left and saw an armoured figure staring at him and Frisk through their helmet "Hehe, N-nice to meet you U-undyne." He greeted the Royal Knight awkwardly before blue spears materialised in front of Undyne

"Run!" Screamed Frisk as they ran ahead leaving Jarod in their dust

"Frisk! Wait for me!" Screamed Jarod as he chased after the human while using some of his special magic to speed himself up

"Crap, crap, crap!" Shouted the two as they ran away from Undyne until they got into a bunch of tall grass. Undyne approached the grass and reached into it, intent on either getting Jarod or Frisk. Sadly she managed to grab Monster Kid by the face. The two stared at each other before Undyne put the little monster down and walked away

"Phew, that was a close one." Sighed Jarod to himself as he and Frisk walked out of the grass on the other side

"Yo…did you see that?" Asked Monster Kid as he ran after the two "Undyne just…just…TOUCHED ME! I'm never washing my face ever again…!" He exclaimed

"That, that is just an unhealthy obsession." Shivered Jarod before Monster Kid ran off falling onto his face as he did

"Wow, I thought monsters were cooler than humans… No human is that obsessed with someone." Sighed Frisk

"Oh, you would be surprised." Chuckled Jarod as the two continued on through Waterfall, crossing all through Waterfall until they made it to a point where Frisk stepped off of a path of glowing flowers to enter a room at the back of Waterfall "Frisk, no!" Shouted Jarod as he dragged Frisk back

"What?" Asked Frisk annoyed

"Never, and I repeat, NEVER, go down that way. I don't want you ending up like…THEM." Warned Jarod before he spotted a Temmie

"Hoi! Me Temmie!" Greeted Temmie before it met face to face with a Gaster Blaster which erased it from the living world

"Is that why?" Asked Frisk freaked out as they say the insane glint in Jarod's eyes

"Yes, I don't want you ending up like a Temmie." Sighed Jarod as the glint left his eyes before he took the wrapping off of his arm "Good news is that, that Temmie making me go insane made me heal my arm."

"Oh, I just remembered you saying that the Royal Guard weren't dangerous, Undyne trying to skewer us proved otherwise." Smirked Frisk satisfied "Then there was that Mad Dummy, and the things with Napstablook ." They continued before they met a cave entrance

"Seven." Said a voice that was oh so familiar to the two "Seven human souls, and King Asgore will become a god. Six. That's how many we have collected thus far. Understand? Through that human's seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed. First, however, as it is customary for those who make it this far… I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago…" She ranted from her perch before she looked straight into Jarod and Frisk's eyes "No, you know what?" She asked getting two shakes of the head "SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE! NGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she threw off her helmet

"Oh crap. We're in for a fight." Growled Jarod as his left eye lit up in a purple flame

"You're both standing in the way of everyone's hopes and dreams! Alphy's history books made me think that humans were cool…" Started Undyne making Jarod glare at her "… with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen." She continued making Jarod's glare grow

'Those weren't history books were they? I bet they were manga.' He thought to himself as Undyne continued her rant

"Now, I don't know why you protect that human, but doing so has made you our 2nd biggest enemy!" She shouted as she pointed at Jarod

"I protect the human because I won't allow innocent blood to be spilt for the sake of my home, and besides. It was King Asgore who betrayed himself! His way was to never harm without reason, HELL! I bet that if a human who killed all the monsters was to walk right up to him, he would've ask if they wanted tea! But look at all this! He's ordered a mass genocide on any human who comes into the Underground! He's nothing like I once knew!" Ranted Jarod angrily as he punched a nearby wall causing cracks to spread across it like a spider web making a chunk of it fall off before he looked up at Undyne "We'll go ahead after we've gotten ready, when we go through I know you will be waiting for us." He stated as he calmed himself down

"Fine. I'll wait for you both, but when you go through that entrance, the human WILL die." Agreed Undyne

"Oh? Really now? Then on my name as Jarod Dreemurr, I will protect this human with all I've got!" Swore Jarod making Undyne pause

"Did you just say, Jarod DREEMURR?" She asked as she stared at Jarod

"Yes, I did. My name is Jarod, eldest human adopted by King Asgore Dreemurr." He stated

"Wow, not only are you a traitor to monsterkind but you're also a bad lier! Jarod Dreemurr is a human, not a monster." Chuckled Undyne before Jarod pointed at her covered eye

"You lost that eye in our battle, I was scared and stabbed it with a knife." He stated making Undyne freeze while Frisk found a save point

 **(The wind is howling. You're filled with determination…)**

 **(The goal of protecting Frisk fills you with determination.)**

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: Undyne about to get wrecked.**

 **Undyne: Yeah right. It was a long time ago that you stabbed it out, I'm stronger than last time.**

 **Jarod: Gaster Blasters, Hyper Goner, Chaos Saber, and many more magic attacks. I'm still stronger than you.**

 **Undyne: NGAH! How dare you insult me!**

 **Frisk: Um… We hope to see you all next time… Undyne, please put down that table.**

 **Undyne: Happily!**

 **Jarod: Gah! My head!**


	13. Rise from the Dust

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the thirteen chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **Firesage101: Awesome. Jarod vs. Undyne. Who will win and who will loose? Can't wait to find out. Sorry about Ang misspelled words. My bet is on Jarod.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: I think it's obvious who'll win.**

 **Gaster: Over confidence is a sin, Jarod.**

 **Jarod: So you agree with me then? I mean, I never stated I though I was going to win.**

 **Gaster: Oh maliciously.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Now, I don't know why you protect that human, but doing so has made you our 2nd biggest enemy!" She shouted as she pointed at Jarod_

 _"I protect the human because I won't allow innocent blood to be spilt for the sake of my home, and besides. It was King Asgore who betrayed himself! His way was to never harm without reason, HELL! I bet that if a human who killed all the monsters was to walk right up to him, he would've ask if they wanted tea! But look at all this! He's ordered a mass genocide on any human who comes into the Underground! He's nothing like I once knew!" Ranted Jarod angrily as he punched a nearby wall causing cracks to spread across it like a spider web making a chunk of it fall off before he looked up at Undyne "We'll go ahead after we've gotten ready, when we go through I know you will be waiting for us." He stated as he calmed himself down_

 _"Fine. I'll wait for you both, but when you go through that entrance, the human WILL die." Agreed Undyne_

 _"Oh? Really now? Then on my name as Jarod Dreemurr, I will protect this human with all I've got!" Swore Jarod making Undyne pause_

 _"Did you just say, Jarod DREEMURR?" She asked as she stared at Jarod_

 _"Yes, I did. My name is Jarod, eldest human adopted by King Asgore Dreemurr." He stated_

 _"Wow, not only are you a traitor to monsterkind but you're also a bad lier! Jarod Dreemurr is a human, not a monster." Chuckled Undyne before Jarod pointed at her covered eye_

 _"You lost that eye in our battle, I was scared and stabbed it with a knife." He stated making Undyne freeze while Frisk found a save point_

 ** _(The wind is howling. You're filled with determination…)_**

 ** _(The goal of protecting Frisk fills you with determination.)_**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Are you ready Frisk?" Asked Jarod, getting a nod from the human before the two walked through the entrance and were immediately met by spears which were countered by a Gaster Blaster skull covering the two

"Get ready you punks." Growled Undyne as she barraged the skull with hundreds upon hundreds of spears

"Frisk, you better run now." Stated Jarod as the skull started cracking, upon seeing the look of protest they wore he explained "She want's your soul right? Well, if she wants it then she'll have to run for it."

"Got it." Nodded Frisk as they ran out from under the Gaster Blaster just in time to avoid being speared by Undyne

"Hey! Get back here!" Shouted Undyne as she gave chase to Frisk only for something to severely lower her HP from 1500 down to 1250 in one blow "You dare?" She asked as she turned towards Jarod who had bones floating around him

"Maybe, maybe not." Smirked Jarod as a massive Gaster Blaster formed behind him while Undyne summoned a massive spear before it launched towards Jarod only to be blasted by the Blaster causing a massive pillar of dust to coat the area before a ring of blue bones flew towards where Undyne was only to pass through air "Oh, you didn't." He growled as he summoned a Gaster Blaster and stood on top of it while it flew after Undyne who was chasing down Frisk

"You can't run forever brat!" Shouted Undyne as she threw a few spears at Frisk

"Why are you obsessed with killing me? I get you need a soul to get to the surface, but why mine?" Asked Frisk as they dodged the spears before they stopped moving

"You're green now." Smirked Undyne as she grabbed her spear and got ready to skewer Frisk only for an audible 'ding' to reveal both her and Frisk's SOULS were blue

"And you both are blue now." Taunted Jarod before he threw Undyne away from Frisk before he returned Frisk's SOUL to normal "RUN!" He screamed as the two ran away before Undyne gave chase. All the while throwing spears at Jarod and Frisk.

"Get back here!" Shouted Undyne before she dodged a blast from another Gaster Blaster before she ducked under a red knife

'Man, am I glad I picked that up from that other Chara.' Thought Jarod amused as he summoned another red knife, which he stabbed into a wall causing a wall to materialise…only for Undyne to spear it to the ground

"You won't stop me." Growled Undyne as Frisk started loosing ground as Undyne neared them before Jarod grabbed them by the hand and ran faster causing a small puff of smoke to hit Undyne in the face

"Frisk, you go on ahead." Instructed Jarod while music started playing, and this was a reminder of the last timeline to Frisk

"Got it." Nodded Frisk as they ran ahead

"Huh? What is this music?" Asked Undyne confused as Jarod's eyes erupted into a blaze of purple fire

"Prepare yourself Undyne, I've only done this once, and it was a good time for me." Smirked Jarod as the music exploded out as Jarod started singing

"It's a beautiful day outside.

Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...

On days like these, monsters like you...

Should be burning in hell.

Turn around Undyne, it'd be a sin,

If I had to stab out your other eye,

so don't step up to me,

Or else, You're gonna have a nightmarish time.

But monsters like you don't listen to reason,

And people like me,

it ain't easy to be beaten like crooks,

So let's go, let the cave get bloody...

Let's go, DIRTY CHILD KILLER.

Go ahead and try to kill me if you're able,

Guess I've figured now that mercy's off your table.

I can tell you're getting really sick of trying,

But I think you're just mad I keep dodging.

You're not gonna win, we'll be here together,

Fighting in this bloody cave forever.

I know you just get up each time I beat ya',

But I'll always be right back here to knock you down'.

I know you won't listen

to-o-o-o-o

re-e-e-ea-son, re-e-e-ea-son, re-e-e-ea-son.

re-e-e-ea-son, re-e-e-ea-son, re-e-e-ea-son.

This is where you stop,

This is where this ends.

If you want to get past me,

Well, too bad, try again.

But no matter how I stall you,

You don't give up your attack.

Do you just like the feeling

Of Frisk's blood on your face?

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.

I know by now that mercy's off your table.

Think that you can try to stop me like I'm some crook?

Well, you didn't try our mercy, so GET DUNKED ON!

I know you tried to make my friend disappear,

But everything they care about is why I'm here.

I am their hopes, I am their dreams,

I am DETERMINATION.

I know you won't listen

to-o-o-o-o

re-e-e-ea-son, re-e-e-ea-son, re-e-e-ea-son.

But I know I'm smarter than you."

He sang as bones erupted at every part of the cave, intent on either killing or severely damaging Undyne before one hit her in the leg lowering her health by 1000 HP before an orange bone hit her in the back leaving her with 10 HP left "You ready to give in?" He asked before Undyne ate something and stabbed a spear into his stomach which was quickly lowering his health

"Heh…Papyrus told me you were weak when you let your guard down." Smirked Undyne as she took the spear out of Jarod's stomach causing him to cough out a little blood before his body started turning into dust "See you never, traitor." She chuckled as she spotted Frisk hiding behind a rock, which she destroyed immediately

"YOU!" Growled Frisk as they grabbed a knife out of their pocket and pointed it at Undyne, strangely thought, Frisk's eyes were red like Chara's

"What are you going to do? Stab me?" Taunted Undyne before she felt an incredible energy from behind her

"You're going to have to try a little harder that that!" Shouted Jarod as the parts of him that turned into dust rebuilt before his clothes changed, his shirt changed into an armoured cloak, his pants gained a layer of armour as they spiked up a little on the outside, his gloves gained a claw like spike on the end of each knuckle and the armour on his legs spread to his feet and encased them in spiked boots. On his stomach there was a cross mark before a fire erupted on his neck before it went to the middle of his new cloak and created the Delta Rune in gold

 **Jarod The Undying**

 **Refuses to let his friend die a meaningless death**

 **ATK: Infinite DEF: Infinite**

 **(Seeing this new form of Jarod fills you with HOPE.)**

 **(Seeing Jarod get back up after that fills you with FEAR.)**

 **(The power coursing through you and your DETERMINATION to keep Frisk alive fills you with CONVICTION.)**

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is the end of this Chapter, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: I stole Undyne's shtick.**

 **Undyne: You did. Why!**

 **Jarceus: Because fuck you, that's why.**

 **Undyne: NGAH! YOU DIRTY LITTLE!**

 **Jarceus: Author here. You can't touch me.**

 **Undyne: NGAH!**

 **Frisk: See you all next time! Who will win? Jarod the Undying, Undyne, Chara or… Hotland? That and more answered in the next chapter of, Undertale: Monster Helper! Stay tuned!**


	14. Loss Of The Heroine

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the fourteen chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **Firesage101: sweet I love how Jarod does the unexpected. I hope that eventually they make up. keep it up.**

 **Replies**

 **Undyne: That would be a better name for you, Jarod the Unexpected.**

 **Jarod: It does have a certain ring to it…**

 **Jarceus: ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

He sang as bones erupted at every part of the cave, intent on either killing or severely damaging Undyne before one hit her in the leg lowering her health by 1000 HP before an orange bone hit her in the back leaving her with 10 HP left "You ready to give in?" He asked before Undyne ate something and stabbed a spear into his stomach which was quickly lowering his health

"Heh…Papyrus told me you were weak when you let your guard down." Smirked Undyne as she took the spear out of Jarod's stomach causing him to cough out a little blood before his body started turning into dust "See you never, traitor." She chuckled as she spotted Frisk hiding behind a rock, which she destroyed immediately

"YOU!" Growled Frisk as they grabbed a knife out of their pocket and pointed it at Undyne, strangely thought, Frisk's eyes were red like Chara's

"What are you going to do? Stab me?" Taunted Undyne before she felt an incredible energy from behind her

"You're going to have to try a little harder that that!" Shouted Jarod as the parts of him that turned into dust rebuilt before his clothes changed, his shirt changed into an armoured cloak, his pants gained a layer of armour as they spiked up a little on the outside, his gloves gained a claw like spike on the end of each knuckle and the armour on his legs spread to his feet and encased them in spiked boots. On his stomach there was a cross mark before a fire erupted on his neck before it went to the middle of his new cloak and created the Delta Rune in gold

 **Jarod The Undying**

 **Refuses to let his friend die a meaningless death**

 **ATK: Infinite DEF: Infinite**

 **(Seeing this new form of Jarod fills you with HOPE.)**

 **(Seeing Jarod get back up after that fills you with FEAR.)**

 **(The power coursing through you and your DETERMINATION to keep Frisk alive fills you with CONVICTION.)**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Come on Undyne, let's see what you've got." Growled Jarod before he disappeared before Undyne went flying away from Frisk "Chara, let Frisk have control again." He commended as he appeared in front of Frisk's body with his eyes glowing a blood red colour

"Got it." Nodded Chara before Frisk's eyes closed

"Jarod?" Asked Frisk as they neared Jarod only for him to push them back a little

"I need you to run ahead. I'll distract Undyne." He stated as he summoned one of his special Chaos Sabers "And, just know that I'm proud at the maturity you showed, letting Chara have control of your body must have been a hard decision." He smirked as he ruffled Frisk's hair before the human ran ahead

"NGAH! How dare you!" Shouted Undyne as a sea of spears shot at a high speed towards Jarod

"Use the force, Luke." Quoted Jarod as he used his Chaos Saber to deflect some of the spears while jumping over and around some others while also doing flips before all the spears started passing him "Um, are you even trying to hit me?"

"NO!" Shouted Undyne in return

"What do you mean, no?" Asked Jarod before he noticed that the spears were flying towards Frisk's unguarded back "Not this time." He growled as he disappeared before all the spears flying at Frisk evaporated in mid air

"Huh?" Asked Undyne in shock before Jarod's fist was half-way through her stomach "Gah!" She gasped before she smirked as a spear empaled Jarod making many zeros appear

"Infinite Defence. Remember?" Smirked Jarod before the zeros started turning into ones before reverting into negative ones "I can literally make your attacks heal me." He added before he kicked Undyne in the chest before he sliced the spear that empaled him into two halves which he threw at Undyne before running away

"HEY! Get back here!" She shouted as she chased after Jarod, managing to almost catch up to him a few times before the two made it up to Frisk

"Jarod? What's going-UNDYNE!" They shouted as they started running faster while Undyne started throwing spears at the duo

"We just have to make it to Hotland now." Stated Jarod just before Frisk tripped over on a lone pebble

"Ahh!" Screamed Frisk as they landed on their face before multiple blue circles appeared under them "What the?" They asked before Jarod pushed them out of the way just in time, as multiple spears erupted from where Frisk just was, empaling Jarod in the process

"Frisk…Run." Growled Jarod as he pushed himself off the spears before facing Undyne again "You made a big mistake." He growled as he glared at Undyne

"Jarod. Please don't kill her." Pleaded Frisk as they pulled in his sleeve

"I won't, kid. I'll just humiliate her for trying to kill my friend." Reassured Jarod as he pat Frisk's head before he shooed them away

"What are you going to do? You know, I really am tired of both of your's 'Good Guy' act. Yeah, you'll make such a huge difference by hugging strangers!" Taunted Undyne making an image of Asriel pass through Jarod's mind

"Grr." Grunted Jarod as he out his hand on his face to stop the pain in his head that the image gave him, while he had a strange feeling in his chest, like it was trying to imitate the feeling of having a hole in it. "Chaos Rapier!" He shouted as he summoned another of his special Chaos Sabers, I mean one of his totally original Chaos Rapiers.

"Oh? What's wrong?" Taunted Undyne as she sent spears at Jarod only for them to explode in mid-air "Huh?" She asked before she was kicked through the air and towards Frisk and Hotland

"JAROD!" Shouted Frisk in annoyance as they saw Undyne do a flip before she started chasing Frisk again

"Come here brat!" Shouted Undyne as she chased Frisk over a bridge before she started slowing down as the heat, which was enhanced by her dark coloured armour and her previous fight, started taking its toll on Undyne

"Is something wrong, Undyne?" Asked Frisk concerned before Undyne collapsed right on the spot form over heating "Undyne!" They shouted in concern as they ran up to Undyne's motionless body

"Hey, Frisk." Said Jarod before he handed the human a cup of water "It's your choice." He shrugged as he laid down on the ground waiting for Frisk's choice

"Um…" Said Frisk as they thought on what to do

"Pour the water on her head!" Shouted a voice out of nowhere making Frisk look around

"Who said that?" Asked Frisk weirded out making Jarod's eyes widen

"You heard them?" He asked in shock as he rocketed onto his feet and next to Frisk

"I heard who?" Asked Frisk confused before they spotted Chara standing behind Undyne "Who are you?" They asked the ghost

"Hm?" Hummed Chara as they looked behind them trying to find who Frisk was talking too before realisation dawned on them "Are…Are you talking to me?" They asked the human getting a nod

"Yeah, who are you?" Asked Frisk as they stared at Chara confused

"I…I'm Chara, Chara Dreemurr." Chuckled Chara excited as someone finally noticed them

"Dreemurr?" Asked Frisk as they looked between Jarod and Chara

"Yep, Chara here is my adopted sibling." Stated Jarod as he went to poke Chara for fun

"Ow. That hurt." Growled Chara before they realised what they said "That…Actually hurt me. THAT ACTUALLY HURT ME!" They cheered in joy as they hugged Jarod making Jarod realise that somehow that Chara was actually alive again

"How?!" He asked surprised before he used his magic to reveal Chara's soul, which was empty with the outer shell cracked

 **(The mystery here fills you with INTEREST)**

 **(Being alive again fills you with NOTHINGNESS)**

 **(Seeing the two siblings reunite fills you with DETERMINATION)**

 **(The damned heat fills you with REGRET)**

 **(The nice nap fills you with REST)**

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Chara: I'M BACK BABY!**

 **Error: Even more reason to destroy your universe.**

 **Sans &Jarod: EDGE!**

 **Error: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!**

 **Frisk: Anyway, Now that Chara has somehow returned and reunited with her sibling, what will happen now.**

 **Chara: HEY! I'm not a girl!**

 **Frisk: Ok, He.**

 **Chara: I'm not a boy either.**

 **Frisk: Wait, you mean…**

 **Chara: I'm in the same gender identification boat as you.**

 **Frisk: YES! I'm not the only one!**

 **Jarod: See you all next time, on Undertale: Monster Helper!**

 **Jarceus: Stay tuned!**


	15. Of Fixing Souls

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the fifteenth chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **Firesage101: man I can get so confused with this story but I love it. i wasn't expecting Chara to come back.**

 **Replies**

 **Chara: I wasn't expecting to come back either! But here I am!**

 **Jarod: Your soul is broken… That can't be a good sign.**

 **Frisk: You got your sibling back.**

 **Chara: Yea, Jarod! Be happy I'm back!**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

"Oh? What's wrong?" Taunted Undyne as she sent spears at Jarod only for them to explode in mid-air "Huh?" She asked before she was kicked through the air and towards Frisk and Hotland

"JAROD!" Shouted Frisk in annoyance as they saw Undyne do a flip before she started chasing Frisk again

"Come here brat!" Shouted Undyne as she chased Frisk over a bridge before she started slowing down as the heat, which was enhanced by her dark coloured armour and her previous fight, started taking its toll on Undyne

"Is something wrong, Undyne?" Asked Frisk concerned before Undyne collapsed right on the spot form over heating "Undyne!" They shouted in concern as they ran up to Undyne's motionless body

"Hey, Frisk." Said Jarod before he handed the human a cup of water "It's your choice." He shrugged as he laid down on the ground waiting for Frisk's choice

"Um…" Said Frisk as they thought on what to do

"Pour the water on her head!" Shouted a voice out of nowhere making Frisk look around

"Who said that?" Asked Frisk weirded out making Jarod's eyes widen

"You heard them?" He asked in shock as he rocketed onto his feet and next to Frisk

"I heard who?" Asked Frisk confused before they spotted Chara standing behind Undyne "Who are you?" They asked the ghost

"Hm?" Hummed Chara as they looked behind them trying to find who Frisk was talking too before realisation dawned on them "Are…Are you talking to me?" They asked the human getting a nod

"Yeah, who are you?" Asked Frisk as they stared at Chara confused

"I…I'm Chara, Chara Dreemurr." Chuckled Chara excited as someone finally noticed them

"Dreemurr?" Asked Frisk as they looked between Jarod and Chara

"Yep, Chara here is my adopted sibling." Stated Jarod as he went to poke Chara for fun

"Ow. That hurt." Growled Chara before they realised what they said "That…Actually hurt me. THAT ACTUALLY HURT ME!" They cheered in joy as they hugged Jarod making Jarod realise that somehow that Chara was actually alive again

"How?!" He asked surprised before he used his magic to reveal Chara's soul, which was empty with the outer shell cracked

 **(The mystery here fills you with INTEREST)**

 **(Being alive again fills you with NOTHINGNESS)**

 **(Seeing the two siblings reunite fills you with DETERMINATION)**

 **(The damned heat fills you with REGRET)**

 **(The nice nap fills you with REST)**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"M-my soul!" Shouted Chara as they stared at their empty soul in shock

"It is empty. That means that…" Shuddered Jarod making the two humans stare at him "T-that m-means that… Chara c-can't feel." He stated

"What? But I feel alright." Stated Chara

"Do you? Do you really?" Asked Jarod, giving Chara a hard look that seemed to penetrate their soul

"Now that you mention is, the joy I felt earlier did feel a little forced." Admitted Chara as their soul's cracks fixed a little

'It fixed itself a little? That means that Chara must be regaining some kind of emotion.' Though Jarod "Hey, Chara? How about we get some chocolate later?" He asked, deciding to test his theory

"YES!" Shouted Chara excited "Huh. That felt more natural…" They stated weirded out

"Anyway, Frisk. What are you going to do with that water?" Asked Jarod changing the attention from Chara to Frisk

"This." Shrugged Frisk as they poured the water on Undyne's head making her vibrate before suddenly standing up and glaring at the three before turning and leaving

"How are you two doing after that?" Asked Jarod a little unsettled by the glare

"I'm a little scared." Answered Frisk getting a nod from Jarod

"I felt nothing… I guess joy is the only emotion I can feel right now." Sighed Chara sadly as they stared at the floor

"Hey, you're sad right now, right?" Asked Jarod getting a nod from Chara "That's two emotions now. I thought that it would take you a while to gain negative emotions, but you already gained joy and sadness." He explained making Chara look up at Jarod to see him smiling causing them to join

"Jarod? My soul feels weird." Stated Frisk before Frisk's soul appeared, unlike normal it was slowly splitting into two halves.

"What the hell?" Asked Jarod as he poked Frisk's soul causing it to split into two halves. While one half stayed with Frisk the other half split in half again, leaving three fourths of a soul with Frisk and the last fourth with Chara "That's interesting."

"What was that?" Asked Chara confused

"I think my soul…split?" Answered Frisk unsure

"You both have a DETERMINATION type soul. I'm guessing you both have the same level of DETERMINATION allowing your souls to synchronise with each other's. This must have been the anchor that Chara's soul used to revive Chara, but it emptied itself of DETERMINATION to release itself from something." Theorised Jarod as he made Chara's soul appear, it was a fourth full of a red substance "Now, I wonder if my special trait can be used as a new energy source to feed your soul." He wondered as he made his soul appear only to notice that there was a small crack at the top where the human and monster halves of his soul met

"Your soul is weird." Chuckled Chara, for some reason really amused at seeing a hybrid soul

"Chara, are you feeling alright?" Asked Jarod concerned while Frisk walked off

"Heh heh. I'm alright." Reassured Chara before they fell flat on their face

"That is a big fat nope." Sighed Jarod as he picked up Chara by the back of their shirt and teleported behind Frisk, who was talking to Papyrus

"ARE YOU READY TO HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE?" He asked the human

"As ready as I'll ever be really." Shrugged Frisk

"HELLO, JAROD! LOVELY DAY ISN'T IT!" Greeted Papyrus as he noticed Jarod and Chara

"Yep, just got out of Hotland so it's nice and cool here. Being able to teleport is very handy." Greeted Jarod

"Wait! You can teleport!" Shouted Frisk glaring at Jarod lightly

"Yeah, so?" Asked Jarod amused

"Why didn't you teleport us to King Asgore as soon as you learnt how to do it?" They asked annoyed

"And let you miss out on befriending everyone? Never!" Denied Jarod smirking as he flicked Frisk's forehead

"I just noticed that you really do act like an older brother to me." Realised Frisk smirking at the thought

"I do? Huh? I do." Chuckled Jarod before he felt a knife in his back "Really Chara?" He asked the revived human annoyed

"You have infinite defence, it's nothing off your health." Shrugged Chara

"That was a temporary increase. My stats are now only slightly stronger than before, and FYI, I have 3500 defence, which means absolutely nothing when I'm a big ol' target for being empaled." Growled Jarod as he used healing magic to recover his HP back to full

"Um… So are we going to hang out with Undyne?" Asked Chara to change the subject from Jarod's weird internal magnet for having sharp objects piercing him…

"YES! WAIT! NOW THERE ARE TWO HUMANS!" Stated Papyrus staring into Chara's eyes

"Hi, Papyrus." They greeted awkwardly

"YOU ALREADY KNOW MY NAME?! WOWWY!" Cheered Papyrus before he handed a wrapped bone to Frisk "MAKE SURE TO GIVE UNDYNE THAT! SHE LOVES THOSE!" He stated making Jarod stare at him

'I highly doubt that. The innuendos you can make with that are to great.' He thought to himself amused at the bone, almost missing the fact that Papyrus had knocked on Undyne's door

"Hi, Papyrus!" Greeted Undyne as she opened her door "Ready for your extra-private, one-on-one training?" She asked smirking at the skeleton

"YOU BET I AM! AND I EVEN BROUGHT SOME FRIENDS!" Answered Papyrus as he moved out of the way revealing Frisk, Chara and Jarod to Undyne

"Hi, I don't think we've…" Started Undyne before she noticed who she was talking too and looking around, creating an awkward silence "Why don't. You four. Come in?" She asked a little forcefully as she led the four into her house

 **(You have a bad feeling, which fills you with GUARD)**

 **(The experience of having to relearn emotions fills you with inner turmoil)**

 **(The wind is calm but still howling, you are filled with DETERMINATION)**

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed and will stay tuned for next time.**

 **Chara: What is with my emotions being all wacky?**

 **Jarceus: Jarod will explain that in a later chapter.**

 **Jarod and on that, how do I know so much on souls?**

 **Jarceus: Was it not established earlier that you were incredibly smart and helped Gaster with a lot of things?**

 **Jarod: Good point.**

 **Frisk: Anyway, see you all in the next chapter!**


	16. Hanging out with a Fish

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the sixteenth chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **Firesage101: ok that is a little weird. I love that Frisk can help Chara.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod I am as well. Also, by 'ok that is a little weird.' Are you referring to my Impalement magnet? Also, in your face Jarceus, I know how to actually spell that word.**

 **Jarceus: Screw you. You only know it 'cause I looked it up after the chapter.**

 **Frisk: It hurt a little.**

 **Chara: Makes sense, you did literally split a fourth of your soul off.**

 **Jarceus: On to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Why didn't you teleport us to King Asgore as soon as you learnt how to do it?" They asked annoyed_

 _"And let you miss out on befriending everyone? Never!" Denied Jarod smirking as he flicked Frisk's forehead_

 _"I just noticed that you really do act like an older brother to me." Realised Frisk smirking at the thought_

 _"I do? Huh? I do." Chuckled Jarod before he felt a knife in his back "Really Chara?" He asked the revived human annoyed_

 _"You have infinite defence, it's nothing off your health." Shrugged Chara_

 _"That was a temporary increase. My stats are now only slightly stronger than before, and FYI, I have 3500 defence, which means absolutely nothing when I'm a big ol' target for being empaled." Growled Jarod as he used healing magic to recover his HP back to full_

 _"Um… So are we going to hang out with Undyne?" Asked Chara to change the subject from Jarod's weird internal magnet for having sharp objects piercing him…_

 _"YES! WAIT! NOW THERE ARE TWO HUMANS!" Stated Papyrus staring into Chara's eyes_

 _"Hi, Papyrus." They greeted awkwardly_

 _"YOU ALREADY KNOW MY NAME?! WOWWY!" Cheered Papyrus before he handed a wrapped bone to Frisk "MAKE SURE TO GIVE UNDYNE THAT! SHE LOVES THOSE!" He stated making Jarod stare at him_

 _'I highly doubt that. The innuendos you can make with that are to great.' He thought to himself amused at the bone, almost missing the fact that Papyrus had knocked on Undyne's door_

 _"Hi, Papyrus!" Greeted Undyne as she opened her door "Ready for your extra-private, one-on-one training?" She asked smirking at the skeleton_

 _"YOU BET I AM! AND I EVEN BROUGHT SOME FRIENDS!" Answered Papyrus as he moved out of the way revealing Frisk, Chara and Jarod to Undyne_

 _"Hi, I don't think we've…" Started Undyne before she noticed who she was talking too and looking around, creating an awkward silence "Why don't. You four. Come in?" She asked a little forcefully as she led the four into her house_

 ** _(You have a bad feeling, which fills you with GUARD)_**

 ** _(The experience of having to relearn emotions fills you with inner turmoil)_**

 ** _(The wind is calm but still howling, you are filled with DETERMINATION)_**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"HERE, UNDYNE. MY FRIENDS BROUGHT A GIFT FOR YOU ON THEIR OWN!" Stated Papyrus as he gave a wrapped bone to Undyne

"Uhhh… thanks." Thanked Undyne awkwardly as she took the bone from Papyrus "I'll, uh, put it with the others." She stated as she opened a draw, full of wrapped bones "So are we ready to start?" She asked as she turned back towards the four

"WHOOPSY DOOPSY! I JUST REMEMBERED! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! YOU FOUR HAVE FUN!" Shouted Papyrus before he leapt out of the window next to him, flipping as he did so

"I have so many questions about that." Whispered Jarod to himself as he stared out the window, spotting Papyrus waiting just outside, while Chara, Frisk and Undyne were having a silent glaring contest

"So why are you here? To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further? IS THAT IT?" Demanded Undyne before a spear aimed itself at Jarod's stomach scar before being destroyed

"First off, Frisk isn't that type of person. Second, Chara wasn't there at the time so they wouldn't have the right to taunt you. And third, Frisk wants to hang out with you, I'm just here to keep them safe and it's Chara's first time being alive after who knows how long." Stated Jarod calmly making Undyne stare at Frisk

"You think I'm gonna be friends with you, huh?" asked the fish monster

"Yep!" Nodded Frisk making Undyne smile

"Really? How delightful! I accept! Let's all frolic in the fields of friendship!" Laughed Undyne sarcastically before her smile turned into a glare "…NOT! Why would I even be friends with YOU! If you lot weren't my houseguests, I'd beat you up right now! You're the enemy of everyone;s hopes and dreams! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND! Now get out of my house!" She shouted making Frisk frown, Chara glare weakly from their lack of anger and Jarod and Papyrus smirk

"Damn, what a shame. Ay, Papyrus?" Asked Jarod as Papyrus popped his head in through the window making Undyne stare at them

"AGREED! I THOUGHT UNDYNE COULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU. BUT I GUESS… I OVERESTIMATED HER. SHE'S JUST NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE." Agreed Papyrus before he ran off again

"CHALLENGE! WHAT!? Papyrus! Wait a second…! Damn it!" Growled Undyne before she turned back towards Frisk "He thinks I can't be friends with YOU!? FUHUHU! What a joke! I could make friends with a wimpy loser like you any day!" She stated

"Ok then, Undyne. Put your money where your mouth is, befriend Frisk." Dared Jarod smirking at Undyne

"I'll show you! Listen up, Humans. We're not just going to be friends. We're going to be… BESTIES. I'll make you both like me so much… You won't be able to think of anyone else!" Shouted Undyne

'Same old Undyne, give her a challenge and she will do it and more.' Smirked Jarod

"Why don't you three have a seat?" Offered Undyne getting a nod from the two humans as they sat at the table, on the same chair

"Let me help." Stated Jarod making it sound like an offer as he teleported away and then reappeared with two extra chairs, one of which he gave to Chara, the other one he used himself

"How did you get this?" Asked Chara

"The dump is a great place to find materials." Shrugged Jarod

"I'll get you something to drink." Offered Undyne as she pulled out an assortment of drinks from her fridge "All set! What would you like?" She asked making Frisk go to stand up only to be pushed down by Jarod

"Hey, Undyne? Can you? You know." Asked Jarod before a spear materialised in his hand thanks to Undyne "Thank you." He thanked

"Why don't we just stand up?" Asked Frisk confused

"If you want to know then get up." Stated Jarod as he pointed to a few tea boxes

"Ok." Shrugged Frisk as they stood up only for a spear to split the table in half

"HEY! DON'T GET UP! You're the guest! SIT DOWN AND ENJOY YOURSELF!" Shouted Undyne before she realised what she just did "Um… why don't you just point to what you want? You can use the spear, like Jarod is!" She offered awkwardly

"O-ok." Nodded Frisk slightly scared as they pointed to the tea using the spear

"I'll have the same as those two." Stated Chara as they didn't have a spear

"Besides, the other drinks are empty." Shrugged Jarod making Frisk and Undyne stare at him "What? I have an ability to sense my surroundings, which only got stronger when I became a monster." He explained getting a nod from Chara

"Ok, and I still find it hard to believe you're that brat from ten years ago." Chuckled Undyne making Jarod nod

"Heh, well I'll take that as a compliment, also thank you for telling me how long Chara and I have been dead." He shrugged as Undyne heated up the tea

"You know, you remind me of someone brat." Stated Undyne as she stared into Chara's eyes

"Maybe a certain adopted human?" Asked Chara before the tea started boiling making Undyne stop staring at them and pour the tea into three cups, which she gave to the three

"Just a word of warning, Undyne likes things hot, and I mean HOT." Whispered Jarod to Frisk before they all took a sip of the tea, burning the human's mouths, it took all of their will not to spit out the tea

"It's pretty good, right?" Asked Undyne looking at the three

"Honestly, it didn't burn my mouth for once, I guess monsters can handle that better than humans." Shrugged Jarod as he stared at Chara, who was discreetly fanning their mouth making their soul appear, and now it was almost half way full, making the goat man smirk

"Besides a slight mouth burn, good." Stated Frisk getting a nod from Chara

"Nothing but the best for my ABSOLUTELY PRECIOUS FRIENDS!" Laughed Undyne "You know… It's kind of strange you chose THAT tea. Golden flower tea… That's Asgore's favourite kind." She stated making Frisk stare at their tea, and for the life of them they could swear they saw a goat monster with a beard in it for a split second "Actually, now that I think about it… You kind of remind me of him. You're both TOTAL weenies! … Sort of." She laughed before her mood went down

'Is she really going to?' Thought Jarod curious

"Y'know, I was a pretty hotheaded kid. Once, to prove I was the strongest, I tried to fight Asgore." Explained Undyne

"Emphasis on TRIED." Stated Jarod and Undyne at the same time before Jarod continued "You couldn't land a single hit on him. And funny enough, the whole time he refused to fight back. I guess you were soo humiliated…"

"Afterwords, he apologised and said something goofy…" Continued Undyne before Jarod interrupted again

"Excuse me, so you want to know how to beat me?" He quoted

"I said yes, and from then on he trained me. One day during practice, I finally knocked him down. I felt…bad. But he…He was beaming… I had never seen someone more proud to have their butt kicked. Anyway, long story short, he kept training me… And now I'm the head of the Royal Guard! So I'm the one who gets to train dorks to fight!" Continued Undyne " … Like, uh, Papyrus. But, um, to be honest… …I don't know if… I can EVER let Papyrus into the Royal Guard." She sighed making Frisk glare at her "Don't tell him I said that! He's just… Well… i mean, it's not that he's weak. He's actually pretty freaking tough! It's just that… He's… He's too innocent and nice! I mean, look, he was SUPPOSED to capture you… and he ended up being FRIENDS with you instead! I could never send him into battle! He'd get ripped into little smiling shreds." She clarified making Frisk, Chara and Jarod smile

 **(Seeing that Undyne truly cares about her friends fills you with RELIEF.)**

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is the end of this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Frisk: I'm going to smell like fish at the end of this aren't I?**

 **Jarod: I think we all are, Frisk.**

 **Chara: And hey! That tea made my soul recover a little!**

 **Jarod: That it did, for whatever reason.**

 **Jarceus: It's magic food, MAGIIIIIICCCC!**

 **Undyne: What the?**

 **Jarod: Don't even ask, Undyne. We haven't figured IT out ourselves.**

 **Jarceus: EX-FUCKIN'-CUSE ME! I AM NOT AN IT!**


	17. Cooking with a Fish

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the seventeenth chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **Firesage101: looks like we have a winner for soul healing. well it seems that they will be friends soon. keep it coming please**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: That we do. Magical foods are good for the soul.**

 **Chara: You know that's bullshit.**

 **Jarceus: Language.**

 **Chara: I died!**

 **Jarod: So did I. You don't see me swearing now do you?**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Besides a slight mouth burn, good." Stated Frisk getting a nod from Chara_

 _"Nothing but the best for my ABSOLUTELY PRECIOUS FRIENDS!" Laughed Undyne "You know… It's kind of strange you chose THAT tea. Golden flower tea… That's Asgore's favourite kind." She stated making Frisk stare at their tea, and for the life of them they could swear they saw a goat monster with a beard in it for a split second "Actually, now that I think about it… You kind of remind me of him. You're both TOTAL weenies! … Sort of." She laughed before her mood went down_

 _'Is she really going to?' Thought Jarod curious_

 _"Y'know, I was a pretty hotheaded kid. Once, to prove I was the strongest, I tried to fight Asgore." Explained Undyne_

 _"Emphasis on TRIED." Stated Jarod and Undyne at the same time before Jarod continued "You couldn't land a single hit on him. And funny enough, the whole time he refused to fight back. I guess you were soo humiliated…"_

 _"Afterwords, he apologised and said something goofy…" Continued Undyne before Jarod interrupted again_

 _"Excuse me, so you want to know how to beat me?" He quoted_

 _"I said yes, and from then on he trained me. One day during practice, I finally knocked him down. I felt…bad. But he…He was beaming… I had never seen someone more proud to have their butt kicked. Anyway, long story short, he kept training me… And now I'm the head of the Royal Guard! So I'm the one who gets to train dorks to fight!" Continued Undyne " … Like, uh, Papyrus. But, um, to be honest… …I don't know if… I can EVER let Papyrus into the Royal Guard." She sighed making Frisk glare at her "Don't tell him I said that! He's just… Well… I mean, it's not that he's weak. He's actually pretty freaking tough! It's just that… He's… He's too innocent and nice! I mean, look, he was SUPPOSED to capture you… and he ended up being FRIENDS with you instead! I could never send him into battle! He'd get ripped into little smiling shreds." She clarified making Frisk, Chara and Jarod smile_

 ** _(Seeing that Undyne truly cares about her friends fills you with RELIEF.)_**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"That's understandable." Agreed Jarod

"That's part of why… I started teaching him how to cook, you know? So, um, maybe he can do something else with his life." Continued Undyne before she noticed that Jarod had drank all his tea "Oh, sorry, I was talking for so long… You're out of tea." She apologised

"It's ok. I was more interested in the story. Also, wasn't Papyrus supposed to do some kind of lesson with you now?" Replied Jarod making Undyne's eyes widen slightly

"Wait a second… You're right… Papyrus… His cooking lesson… HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THAT RIGHT NOW! And if HE's not here to have it… YOU THREE WILL HAVE TO DO IT FOR HIM!" She shouted as she grabbed Frisk and Chara before jumping over to the stove where she put the two down "NOTHING has brought Papyrus and I closer than cooking! WE'LL BEOCME CLOSER THAN YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE!" She shouted triumphantly as she placed two tomatoes, one carrot and a banana in front of the humans "Let's start with the sauce! Envision these vegetables as your greatest enemy! Now! Pound them to dust with your fists!" She demanded

"Hello." Greeted Frisk as they pet the tomatoes

"Um… What do I do?" Asked Chara to Jarod

"Nothing." He answered

"OH MY GOD! STOP PETTING THE ENEMY! I'll show you how it's done!" Shouted Undyne before she smashed the vegetables in one massive swing of her hand, splattering the remains on the wall, Frisk, Chara and herself "Uhh, we'll just scrape this into a bowl later." She said awkwardly before she out a pot on the stove "But for NOW!" She shouted as she handed a packet of noodles to Frisk and Chara "… We add the noodles! Homemade noodles are the best! BUT I JUST BY STORE-BRAND! THEY'RE THE CHEAPEST!" She shouted making Frisk and Chara go with the mood and violently toss in the noodles, still in the box

"No. no. You did it wrong." Sighed Jarod before he grabbed the box and took the noodles out, only to throw them back into the pot violently "THAT IS HOW YOU DO IT!" He shouted making the other three smirk

"YEAH! I'M INTO IT! Alright! Now It's time to stir the pasta! As a general rule of thumb, the more you stir… THE BETTER IT IS!" Shouted Undyne "Ready?" She asked getting two massive nods from Frisk and Chara and a small one from Jarod "Let's do it!" She shouted making Frisk and Chara stir the noodles in the pot as hard and as fast as they could "Stir harder!" She shouted making Jarod help out "HARDER!" She screamed making the three stir as hard as they could, while being helped by Jarod's magic "Ugh, let me do it!" She shouted before a spear came out of the roof and started smashing the noodles and the pot

"Jesus Christ." Said Jarod shaking slightly

"Fuhuhuhu! That's the stuff! Alright, now for the final step: TURN UP THE HEAT! Let the stovetop symbolise your passion! Let your hopes and dreams turn into a burning fire! READY? Don't hold anything back!" Shouted Undyne making Jarod's eyes widen before he backed away slowly as Frisk and Chara turned up the heat on the stove, until the pot was consumed in flames… for about two seconds before it exploded, lighting the house on fire and covering Undyne's face with smog

"Wow, you three were on _fire_." Joked Jarod before Chara tackled him out of the window

"Ah. Man, no wonder Papyrus sucks at cooking." Chuckled Undyne

"CHARA! THAT DOES NOT BEND THAT WAY! AHHH!" Screamed Jarod from outside making Frisk glance out the window to see that Chara had bent Jarod's legs so they touched the back of his head

"Ow." Grimaced Frisk before Chara came back in, bragging Jarod behind them

"So what's next? Scrapbooking? Friendship bracelets?" Asked Undyne trying to keep a good mood, while unconsciously taking glances at Jarod's… new condition as his legs glowed green "Oh who am I kidding. I really screwed this up, didn't I? I can't force you all to like me. Some people just don't get along with each other. I understand if you all feel that way about me. And if we can't be friends… That's okay." She sighed sadly "Because… If we're not friends… IT MEANS O CAN DESTROY YOU WITH NOT REGRET!" She shouted as she created a spear in her hands

"Not on your life!" Growled Jarod as he jumped up onto his feet again

"I thought I broke your legs?" Asked Chara confused

"Healing magic." Stated Jarod simply

"I've been defeated… My house is in shambles… I even failed to belfried you three. That's it. I don't care if you're my guests anymore. One final rematch! All out on both sides! IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN REGAIN MY LOST PRIDE! NOW COME ON! HIT ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT! NGAHHHH!" Shouted Undyne before Jarod, Frisk and Chara punched him in the stomach at the same time dealing a massive… 5 HP of damage, one from Frisk, one from Chara and three from Jarod

"What. That's the best you can manage? Even attacking at full force, in a combined attack… You just can't muster any intent to hurt me, huh?" Asked Undyne sadly before she put her spear away "Heh, you know what? I actually don't want to hurt you lot either. At first, I hated your stupid saccharine schtick, but… The way you hit me right now, it… Reminded me of someone I used to train with. Now I know you just aren't wimpy losers. You're wimpy losers with big hearts!" She laughed making the two revived beings and Frisk smile

"Undyne, it'd seem like use three are fated to encounter Asgore. Hopefully we can persuade him to let Frisk leave. And hey! Eventually an evil human will fall into the Underground, and you can just take their soul, right?" Suggested Jarod

"Yeah. Fuhuhu." Chuckled Undyne

"But maybe we should get out of this burning house? I can feel the flames, and unlike you three I have a layer of fur also heating me up." Suggested Jarod again getting a nod form the others as they walked out of the house just before the entire inside was consumed by the flames.

 **(Cooking with Undyne fills you with HAPPINESS.)**

 **(The flames behind you fill you with, the need to get a drink… Jesus It's hot…)**

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that will be the end for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and will tune in next time.**

 **Jarod: Weren't you going to ask something to the readers?**

 **Jarceus: Thank you for reminding me. I want to ask you all if you would be interested in a special chapter about Frisk's sorry attempts at killing Jarod.**

 **Frisk: I got close.**

 **Jarod: Yeah, once out of a hundred tries. And that was on the last one before you reset.**

 **Frisk: You cheated.**

 **Chara: They have you there. I mean, that one time, Frisk didn't even have a chance to attack you.**

 **Jarod: Hey, to kill a murderer, sometimes you need to break a few rules… And bones…**


	18. Special: TMFOF

**Jarceus: Hello, I decided to make this special chapter, The Many Fails of Frisk. I thought it might be a comedic break from the story.**

 **Jarod: Hey Frisk?**

 **Frisk: Y-yeah?**

 **Jarod: Are you ready for a MAD time?!**

 **Frisk: NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE! SO MUCH NOPE!**

 **Jarceus: Also this chapter contains slight Genocide Run spoilers. Don't read if you haven't… Oh who am I kidding, you probably already got spoiled on all Undertale routes by now. By the way, this chapter also contains multiple, references. See if you can get them all. P.S: One is from a Youtube, DBZ Character channel.**

* * *

 **Special… Start**

* * *

"Hello… Human…" Growled a voice as Jarod stepped out from behind Asgore's throne looking over the dust left over from Asgore's corpse.

 _"Hello… Monster…"_ Signed Frisk, staring at Jarod emotionlessly

"It's a beautiful day today. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you… should be burning in hell, right? That's what Sans said anyway. Honestly, I think kids like you should be stuck in oblivion!" Growled Jarod before the room lost all colour, the classic battle screen that Frisk has grown used to.

 ***FIGHT* *JAROD*** They chose, getting their strike perfectly in the middle, only for the attack to miss

"How pathetic. Using that box to attack." Sighed Jarod before Frisk chose the Fight option again, only for the box to be destroyed by a Gaster Blaster "Now, you have to use some actual effort." He smirked, noticing the look of horror on Frisk's face

 _"Can we talk about this?"_ Pleaded Frisk pathetically

"You aren't one for mercy, are you? So…no." Answered Jarod before Frisk was impaled by bones

* * *

 **Attempt #2**

* * *

"Hya!" Grunted Frisk as they swung their sword at Jarod only to be met with a wall of fire burning them to death

* * *

 **#7**

* * *

"In this world, It's Kill or be Killed!" Quoted Jarod before 'Friendliness Pellets' surrounded Frisk before coming together, in Frisk's body lowering their HP from 99 to 1 "See ya." He smirked as he used a lone Friendliness Pellet to kill Frisk

* * *

 **#15**

* * *

"RAH!" Screamed Frisk as they swung at Jarod, finally managing to hit him once, doing a grand total of 1 damage "Wha?" They asked before they were forced to crawl under stars while a pair of ballet shoes tried to crush them

"Am I to vicious? Oh, how delicious! Dance to my puppet strings!" Sang Jarod before Frisk clicked on a MERCY button

 ***YOU CALLED FOR HELP***

 ***NO ONE CAME***

"Oh, what a shame. You have no friends." Taunted Jarod before a ballet shoe crushed Frisk

* * *

 **#20**

* * *

"Freeze!" Shouted Jarod as he fired blocks of ice at Frisk "It was… ICE to meet ya." He joked before the blocks of ice exploded into spikes of ice, impaling Frisk making their soul break

* * *

 **#40**

* * *

"Wow, you look mad about something. I can't think of what is making you so mad. Wait! is it because I've killed you thirty-nine times already?" Taunted Jarod before bones empaled Frisk again

* * *

 **#41**

* * *

"It's a beautiful day today." Started Jarod before Frisk was impaled by spears "And you are dead again." He smirked before Frisk reset onto attempt number forty-two

 _"STOP THAT!"_ Signed Frisk, enraged by Jarod's casual murder of them

"You're already dead." Stated Jarod simply before the top half of Frisk exploded in a shower of gore

* * *

 **#46**

* * *

"Rasengan!" Called out Jarod as he forced a small blue ball of magic into Frisk's intestinal track before flipping into the air and creating one that had lighter, air magic on the sides creating blades "Rasen-Shuriken!" He called out as he threw the attack at Frisk exploding them

* * *

 **#48**

* * *

"Kamehame…" Started Jarod making Frisk panic and start running around trying to avoid the incoming attack "HAAA!" He shouted as he disappeared and reappeared in Frisk's face before blowing it to smithereens

* * *

 **#68**

* * *

"Before creation, comes destruction." Stated Jarod before he cut off Frisk's hand with a Chaos Saber and threw said arm into a Chaos Goner, which in turn pooped out a flower "See, I destroyed your arm to make a flower." He taunted making Frisk charge at them only to jump right into the Chaos Goner and come out as a tree "Be good to the environment kids! Don't turn people into trees."

* * *

 **#70**

* * *

"You're too slow." Stated Jarod as he ran circles around Frisk, who was trying desperately to hit him, while he was counting the poor human from every, which way. "NOW I'LL SHOW YOU!" He screamed as somehow his fur turned golden, while the fur on his head spiked up a little before he rammed his body through Frisk causing them to explode "Remember kids! There's nothing cooler than bing hugged by someone you like!"

* * *

 **#75**

* * *

"With great power comes great responsibility." Stated Jarod as he shot webs at Frisk, pinning them to the wall behind them before a Gaster Blaster finished them off

* * *

 **#80**

* * *

"NYEHEHEH! HUMAN! I WILL CAPTURE YOU TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!" Mimicked Jarod making his best Papyrus pose while he shot a flood of orange and blue bones at Frisk from every angle lowering their HP to 1 before a lone, white bone stabbed them killing them

* * *

 **#87**

* * *

"SOULS! Attack!" Commanded Jarod as he created an army out of the souls of the monsters that Frisk had killed before Frisk was consumed in a wave of white

* * *

 **#88**

* * *

"Hey, kid? What is your full name?" Asked Jarod, holding onto a book of some kind

 _"Frisk. Just, Frisk."_ Answered Frisk before they felt the air leave their lungs as the air started feeling thin

"Good. Have fun." Chuckled Jarod as he dropped the book titled 'Death Note' right next to Frisk's now dead body

* * *

 **#92**

* * *

"Spirit Gun!" Shouted Jarod as he shot a soul out of his fingertip and straight through Frisk's soul, shattering it. "Another one for the spirit detective."

* * *

 **#93**

* * *

"A Thousand Years of Pain!" Screamed Jarod as he used the more… creepy attack making Frisk fly straight into a Gaster Blaster

* * *

 **#95**

* * *

"Take it to the face like a porn star!" Shouted Jarod as he threw a massive ball of magic into Frisk, grinding up their flesh and bone in the most painful way possible

* * *

 **#97**

* * *

"Frisk!" Screamed Jarod as he came out of nowhere and sliced Frisk in half with a Chaos Saber before he chopped the poor murderer into tiny chunks, in which he blasted into nothingness.

* * *

 **#99**

* * *

"Jarod! Use Thunder!" Commanded Jarod to himself as he fired a massive thunderbolt at Frisk

 _"Mommy."_ Signed Frisk before they became a roasted human

* * *

 **#100**

* * *

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!" Called out Jarod as he rushed at Frisk, who stabbed him in the stomach and jumped away before he could touch them "Good job." He smirked before the space under Frisk stared glowing, freezing them in place "HAAAAAA!" He screamed as a created a Chaos Saber before it stared glowing, right before it sliced Frisk in half making them explode into little flakes

 ***Congratulations!***

 ***You won! You gain 12 EXP and 400 Gol!***

* * *

 **#101**

* * *

"Ok, I've had enough of this playing around. I'm just going to kill you as painfully as I can." Growled Jarod before a bone pierced Frisk's stomach bringing them face-to-face with Jarod before he broke their left arm, followed slowly, and painfully by the right one, forcing them to drop their knife. "You don't want to know how much I'm enjoying this." He smirked as he broke the human's legs and started cutting them slowly with spears, and if Frisk's HP got too low, he would force feed them to keep their HP at a safe number, before he was blown back by seven souls, six human and one monster. They just floated in place, around Frisk. "You want me to stop? WHY! They killed everyone!" Growled Jarod only for the monster soul to float from side to side "I…I… I know." He sighed "Sorry, Paps. I lost myself in all this murder, I mean, I killed the kid a hundred times now, I just wanted to make them suffer. Frisk, you'd best reset now, I don't think those six can stop me forever," Sighed Jarod before he killed Frisk with a quick blast to the head

 ***Do you want to RESET?***

"YES!" Shouted Frisk as they slammed the RESET button as hard as they could as their mind felt as if something was cleared from it as Flowey's words were no longer in focus, and the guilt, regret and sorrow from their actions finally came back at full force. Just before the world reset and they were falling back into The Underground again.

* * *

 **Jarceus: I hop you all enjoyed this special chapter. And yes, that last attempt was brutal and dark on purpose, I had to have a legitimate reason for Frisk to have a small case of PTSD from a toy knife of all things.**

 **Frisk: Wow. I suck.**

 **Jarod: You don't suck, you just have no idea what I'll do next.**

 **Chara: Even I have no idea what you'll do next. What was Attempt number five though?**

 **Jarod: Welcome to my Chocolate Factory.**

 **Chara: Willy Wanka?**

 **Jarod: Yep.**


	19. Fighting the Star

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the eighteenth chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(2)**

 **Firesage101(Special): sweet I think I got most of the references. I can't believe that happened so many times though. can't wait for more.**

 **Firesage101(Chap 17): definitely interested in a special chapter. I feel sorry for Jarod though with all that for and fire all around him. can't wait for more.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: I can be very sadistic.**

 **Frisk: I know first hand.**

 **Jarceus: Just so you all know, I'm skipping a portion of the story to get up to the Mettaton fight.**

 **Jarod: Yes! No suffering for me!**

 **Chara: Legs so hot you fry an egg.**

 **Jarod: Don't you start.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Ow." Grimaced Frisk before Chara came back in, bragging Jarod behind them_

 _"So what's next? Scrapbooking? Friendship bracelets?" Asked Undyne trying to keep a good mood, while unconsciously taking glances at Jarod's… new condition as his legs glowed green "Oh who am I kidding. I really screwed this up, didn't I? I can't force you all to like me. Some people just don't get along with each other. I understand if you all feel that way about me. And if we can't be friends… That's okay." She sighed sadly "Because… If we're not friends… IT MEANS O CAN DESTROY YOU WITH NOT REGRET!" She shouted as she created a spear in her hands_

 _"Not on your life!" Growled Jarod as he jumped up onto his feet again_

 _"I thought I broke your legs?" Asked Chara confused_

 _"Healing magic." Stated Jarod simply_

 _"I've been defeated… My house is in shambles… I even failed to belfried you three. That's it. I don't care if you're my guests anymore. One final rematch! All out on both sides! IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN REGAIN MY LOST PRIDE! NOW COME ON! HIT ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT! NGAHHHH!" Shouted Undyne before Jarod, Frisk and Chara punched him in the stomach at the same time dealing a massive… 5 HP of damage, one from Frisk, one from Chara and three from Jarod_

 _"What. That's the best you can manage? Even attacking at full force, in a combined attack… You just can't muster any intent to hurt me, huh?" Asked Undyne sadly before she put her spear away "Heh, you know what? I actually don't want to hurt you lot either. At first, I hated your stupid saccharine schtick, but… The way you hit me right now, it… Reminded me of someone I used to train with. Now I know you just aren't wimpy losers. You're wimpy losers with big hearts!" She laughed making the two revived beings and Frisk smile_

 _"Undyne, it'd seem like use three are fated to encounter Asgore. Hopefully we can persuade him to let Frisk leave. And hey! Eventually an evil human will fall into the Underground, and you can just take their soul, right?" Suggested Jarod_

 _"Yeah. Fuhuhu." Chuckled Undyne_

 _"But maybe we should get out of this burning house? I can feel the flames, and unlike you three I have a layer of fur also heating me up." Suggested Jarod again getting a nod form the others as they walked out of the house just before the entire inside was consumed by the flames._

 _ **(Cooking with Undyne fills you with HAPPINESS.)**_

 _ **(The flames behind you fill you with, the need to get a drink… Jesus It's hot…)**_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Hey, Mettaton. There's a mirror behind you." Lied Jarod making a square shaped robot freak out before turning around "How did we get stuck in this again?" He whispered to Chara annoyed

"We had to leave Frisk alone and when we came back, they were suddenly fighting a god damned robot." Whispered Chara in return while Frisk flipped the switch on Mettaton's back causing an explosion of dust to cloud the three's vision

"Ohhhh my." Said Mettaton slightly suggestively as a human like shadow appeared in the smoke "If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. You're desperate for the premiere of my new body. How rude… Lucky for you… I've been aching to show this off for a long time. So… as thanks, I'll give you a handsome reward. I'll make your last living moments…" He continued as the dust cleared away to show Mettaton, in all his EX glory. "ABSOLUTELY beautiful." He finished

"Try it." Growled Jarod as a Chaos Rapier formed in his hand causing the ratings to increase by 100 "Wait! Ratings?! Wha-how?" He asked confused as he stared at a screen which showed the ratings which were currently stationary at 4000

"Why, yes Darling. We're hosting a show." Smirked Mettaton as he posed a little

"Fine. I'll cut you down to size." Scoffed Jarod as he charged at Mettaton only for him to kick Jarod away

"Ah, ah, ah. No touching me, Darling." Taunted Mettaton as he posed a little more as the ratings fell to 3500

"Fine then. Let's see how fire proof you are." Smirked Jarod as he lit his hand on fire making the ratings jump up to 3700

"Come on Darling." Challenged Mettaton making the ratings return to 4000

"Hya!" Shouted Jarod as he slugged his fist at Mettaton only for him to dodge and get hit in the face by Chara, who was holding a frying pan, making the ratings increase to by 200 for teamwork

"Ha!" Shouted Frisk as they posed making the ratings increase to 4300

"Here I come darling." Stated Mettaton as he ran at Frisk, intent on kicking them, only for Jarod's flame coated fist to make an impact on his face raising the ratings to 5000

"We're going to destroy you." Boasted Chara as they slammed their pan on Mettaton's head, breaking it in two, "Well, damn. You have a hard head." They said before they got kicked into the air, only to get caught by Jarod

"It seems like I can't hold back." Growled Jarod as his pupils turned white while the rest of his eyes turned black. He also gained a claw like marking on each of his cheeks.

"Oh? What is this darling?" Asked Mettaton intrigued by Jarod's small change

"Oh, nothing much. After all… It's me…" Smirked Jarod just before his voice became a lot deeper and echoed around The Core "Jarod Dreemurr." He finished before a wall of rainbow fire appeared around Mettaton forcing him to jump over it causing the ratings to increase from 5000 to 6000 and then 6200

"Hya!" Grunted Chara as they threw a red knife at Mettaton, just missing him.

"Go!" Commanded Mettaton as he sent a small army of mini Mettaton robots at Chara

"Oh crap." Grumbled Chara as the robots started throwing bombs at them

"Not today." Growled Frisk as the slid in front of Chara and formed a red shield out of pure DETERMINATION shielding the two from the bombs, raising the ratings to 6500

"Grr." Growled Jarod as his left pupil turned yellow while his left one turned blue, making two giant hands form out of nowhere. "What the?" Asked Jarod confused before he spotted Gaster's ghostly form floating next to him

"Need some help there?" Asked Gaster as one of the hands flew at Mettaton, intent on crushing the fabulous robot

"Thank you." Thanked Jarod as he combined his magic with the other hand causing it to gain Hyper Goners on each fingertip, before it flew towards Mettaton, firing lasers that Jarod was blasting through another Hyper Goner, causing the ratings to increase to 7000

"You're doing great darling!" Shouted Mettaton as he dodged the lasers, steadily increasing the rating before one of his arms got caught in a blast, disintegrating it. "Ow."

"Time to Shocker Breaker the ice!" Joked Jarod making the ratings go up from 7550 to 7600 before a rainbow bolt of lightning struck right next to Mettaton making the ratings skyrocket to 8700

"Hey! Mettaton! Get ready!" Shouted Frisk as the two humans jumped next to Jarod and whispered into his ear, increasing the ratings to 8800

"What?! I'm not doing that!" Shouted Jarod

"Come one, please?" Begged Frisk doing the puppy-dog eyes trick, crying a little

"Damn crocodile tears. Fine, I'll do it!" Growled Jarod making Frisk cut the act and do a little cheer making the ratings increase to 9100 "Wait. These… These ratings… THEY'RE OVER NINE THOUSAND!" He shouted causing the ratings to increase to 9250

"Ready?" Asked Chara getting two nods from their friends "Alright! Attack formation P!" They shouted as Jarod ran at Mettaton while Frisk and Chara jumped up onto the two hands

"Hya! Ha! YA!" Grunted Jarod as he threw punch after punch at Mettaton, which he dodged each time, just before his other arm was knocked off by Jarod's foot "I have to hand it to you, you are quite strong! But it's time to end this!" He shouted as he brought his arms back causing the two giants hands to close around Frisk and Chara before throwing them across the stage and right next to Jarod, just as two Shock Breaker bolts struck next to Jarod as the two humans dabbed while Jarod did a backflip into a split causing the ratings to increase at an exponential rate, quickly exceeding 10000 and even going passed 15000 before stopping at an unreal 20000 making Mettaton gape.

"How did you do that? My ratings have never passed 9900." Asked Mettaton amazed

"Sometimes you need to have some co-stars and ideas. But I think it's mostly from the fact you have two humans and a monster who looks like your dead prince." Shrugged Jarod as the ratings stayed the same

"Well, Darlings. I think this will be the last episode for a while. The sad truth is, this form's energy consumption is… Inefficient at best. In a few moments I'll run out of power." Sighed Mettaton "So, We'll have take one lucky caller!" He stated with a little flare cheering up the audience

"Hello?" Asked Jarod as he picked up the phone and placed it next to Mettaton

"…oh…hi…mettaton…i really like watching your show…my life is pretty boring…but…seeing you on the screen…brought excitement to my life…vicariously…i can't tell, but…this is the last episode…? i'll miss you…mettaton…oh…i didn't mean to talk so long…oh…" Said a voice over the phone that fall four 'performers' recognised as Napstablook

"No, wait! Wait, Blo…" Started Mettaton before the phone clicked "H-they hang up. Well, Darlings! That's all we have for tonight! I just want you to know, you've been a wonderful audience!" He continued with his usual flare as he collapsed, only to be caught and placed down by Jarod

"Mettaton will resume the show after he's had a good charge." Stated Jarod with a smile, making the audience smile lightly before the platform they were on returned to it's normal state

"Quick question? How did you do the splits?" Asked Chara confused

"Oh, that's easy. I found out that healing magic can be used to numb any part of the body." Answered Jarod just as the doors unlocked.

* * *

 **(Performing for the audience fills you with surprise satisfaction)**

 **Jarceus: And that's all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: You skipped the entirety of Hotland and skipped to The Core. I guess the reason is because you don't know how to do that?**

 **Jarceus: Correct.**

 **Frisk: Or was it because you wanted to skip Muffet?**

 **Jarceus: No comment.**


	20. Another Random Battle

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the nineteenth chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **Firesage101: man Jarod and them seem to find themselves in some weird situations but it can be so funny.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: We do, don't we?**

 **Frisk: Yep. From anthropomorphic goats to fish ladies, skeletons and a robot. We get it weird.**

 **Chara: We're dealing with monsters. It's going to always be weird.**

 **Jarod: True.**

 **Jarceus: And before this chapter starts, I want to say I don't own ErrorTale. All rights belong to the original creator, who ever that might be…**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Ready?" Asked Chara getting two nods from their friends "Alright! Attack formation P!" They shouted as Jarod ran at Mettaton while Frisk and Chara jumped up onto the two hands_

 _"Hya! Ha! YA!" Grunted Jarod as he threw punch after punch at Mettaton, which he dodged each time, just before his other arm was knocked off by Jarod's foot "I have to hand it to you, you are quite strong! But it's time to end this!" He shouted as he brought his arms back causing the two giants hands to close around Frisk and Chara before throwing them across the stage and right next to Jarod, just as two Shock Breaker bolts struck next to Jarod as the two humans dabbed while Jarod did a backflip into a split causing the ratings to increase at an exponential rate, quickly exceeding 10000 and even going passed 15000 before stopping at an unreal 20000 making Mettaton gape._

 _"How did you do that? My ratings have never passed 9900." Asked Mettaton amazed_

 _"Sometimes you need to have some co-stars and ideas. But I think it's mostly from the fact you have two humans and a monster who looks like your dead prince." Shrugged Jarod as the ratings stayed the same_

 _"Well, Darlings. I think this will be the last episode for a while. The sad truth is, this form's energy consumption is… Inefficient at best. In a few moments I'll run out of power." Sighed Mettaton "So, We'll have take one lucky caller!" He stated with a little flare cheering up the audience_

 _"Hello?" Asked Jarod as he picked up the phone and placed it next to Mettaton_

 _"…oh…hi…mettaton…i really like watching your show…my life is pretty boring…but…seeing you on the screen…brought excitement to my life…vicariously…i can't tell, but…this is the last episode…? i'll miss you…mettaton…oh…i didn't mean to talk so long…oh…" Said a voice over the phone that fall four 'performers' recognised as Napstablook_

 _"No, wait! Wait, Blo…" Started Mettaton before the phone clicked "H-they hang up. Well, Darlings! That's all we have for tonight! I just want you to know, you've been a wonderful audience!" He continued with his usual flare as he collapsed, only to be caught and placed down by Jarod_

 _"Mettaton will resume the show after he's had a good charge." Stated Jarod with a smile, making the audience smile lightly before the platform they were on returned to it's normal state_

 _"Quick question? How did you do the splits?" Asked Chara confused_

 _"Oh, that's easy. I found out that healing magic can be used to numb any part of the body." Answered Jarod just as the doors unlocked._

 ** _(Performing for the audience fills you with surprise satisfaction)_**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Why am I not surprised. I turn around and Frisk goes on a date. It's like Papyrus all over again." Sighed Jarod as he noticed that Frisk had gone off to 'date' Alphys

"Hey, it's how they'll free all monster kind." Shrugged Chara making Jarod stare at them before they realised what they said, "I mean…" They stuttered as they received a powerful glare from the monster

"Chara. What are you talking about?" Asked Jarod sternly, his face displaying no emotion, something which freaked out Chara to no end

"I…Um… Ok, I'll tell you." They sighed as they whispered what they were talking about into Jarod's ear

"Flowey managed to do that?" Asked Jarod surprised

"He did. Only Gaster and I remember." Nodded Chara leaning on a wall

"Wow. I never knew that, that could happen." Sighed Jarod before blue strings wrapped around his hand, pulling him into a portal of some kind. "Wah!" He screamed as he landed in a white space, completely void of any and all colour "What is this place?" He asked himself as he looked around

"My world." Answered a glitchy voice as a Sans hovered above Jarod. This Sans was mostly black, his fingers were red and yellow, his eye 'whites' were red just like his nose hole while his mouth, which was in a smile, was yellow. His left iris was yellow blue and black while his right one was completely white. He wore a black jacket over what seemed to be a red shirt. The most interesting part about him was that he seemed to be glitched while the word 'error' surrounded him multiple times.

"What or who are you?" Asked Jarod confused

"I'm Error. That's all you need to know." Stated the Sans as he sent a few threads of string at Jarod

"Hya!" Grunted Jarod as he summoned a Chaos Rapier and cut the threads "HAA!" He shouted as he summoned a Gaster Blaster and fired it at Error, only for the skeleton to dodge the blast and wrapped Jarod's leg up in threads before flinging him up into the air before three big spikes of threads shot at him, intent on impaling him.

"No escape now." Growled Error as the spikes got close to Jarod only for him to glitch out before teleporting away "What?" He asked taking a step back in slight shock

"Booyah!" Shouted Jarod as he punched Error in the side of the head, knocking him over "Haa!" He screamed as he summoned a wall of Gaster Blasters and forced them to fire their blasts all at once, only for Error to teleport out of the way. Luckily Jarod planned for this and had a Hyper Goner absorb the beams before another one appeared behind Error as he rematerialised and fired the beams as one, right into his back

"Grah!" Grunted Error as he knelt over from the blow, secretly commanding his threads to wrap around Jarod's arm

"Chaos Bu-what the?" Asked Jarod interrupting his attack as he noticed the threads crawling over his right arm…for about all of five-seconds before they started compacting his arm, fracturing the bone before a sickening crack signalled the snapping of bones "AHH!" He screamed as he used a quick combination of fire and healing magic to protect his arm against the threads as it healed

"Just die already." Growled Error as he summoned a black bone, which was covered in 'ERROR' signs before it shot towards Jarod at a shocking speed, only just missing his ear before he fired a bone back, missing Error by a mile since he moved out of the way

"It's time for my special attack." Growled Jarod as his eyes' whites turned black while his pupil turned white as the one small claw-like marking appeared on each of his cheeks.

"Bring it." Growled Error as he summoned a black Gaster Blaster, which, like everything to do with Error, was covered in red 'ERROR' signs which fired a black laser at Jarod, only for a bone to block it while spinning before a massive tower of Gaster Blasters formed in front Jarod while another three blocked every other angle for Error to escape from, before all the Blasters fired making Error close his eyes, only for four Hyper Goners to absorb the blasts "HAH! You can't hurt me!" He boasted only to hear a weird sound above him. Looking up he saw that a giant Hyper Goner had all the blasts fused into on ball in its mouth

"Satellite Blaster." Said Jarod, voice emotionless before the massive Hyper Goner fired the beam, which got a direct hit on Error, forcing into a massive crater which fixed itself. "Heh, you can't touch this." He chuckled to himself as he summoned a Chaos Rapier to cut his way out of wherever Error had taken him and opened a portal back to his world, where Chara was freaking out.

"What am I going to tell Frisk?" They asked themselves as the walked forwards before turning around and walking back.

"Nothing. They don't need to know." Answered Jarod as he jump through the portal, landing in front of the human.

"JAROD! Don't Do that!" Shouted Chara, breathing heavily from the sudden scare

"Don't do what? Get sucked into a white void by another Sans or appear randomly and answer your question?" Asked Jarod cheekily

"Both!" Shouted Chara as they punched Jarod's knee making him laugh

 **(Defeating ErrorSans fills you with Determination, You're LV has increased)**

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: And if you find out who originally created ErrorTale, then give them support. It's quite an interesting thought, a Sans who is determined to rid the multiverse of all AU's. Which technically include my world…**

 **Chara: We are very Au-ish… From Jarod to me coming back and being a nice person.**

 **Frisk: I hope that comment won't trigger some people.**

 **Jarceus: Seriously. Some people just can't handle people either giving you two genders or Chara as a bad person. I can't tell you how many times I've seen 'Chara doesn't have a gender' type comments on people's undertale works.**

 **Jarod: Some people need to chill, and some need to realise that others have different head canons.**

 **Chara: True.**


	21. Come Join The Fun

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the twentieth chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **Firesage101: that is very funny with error sans. i hope everything can be good im the end.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: Heh, Error can't beat me.**

 **Chara: Don't be so sure, you can always have your soul broken.**

 **Jarceus: It is cracked.**

 **Jarod: Damn future plot devices.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Grah!" Grunted Error as he knelt over from the blow, secretly commanding his threads to wrap around Jarod's arm_

 _"Chaos Bu-what the?" Asked Jarod interrupting his attack as he noticed the threads crawling over his right arm…for about all of five-seconds before they started compacting his arm, fracturing the bone before a sickening crack signalled the snapping of bones "AHH!" He screamed as he used a quick combination of fire and healing magic to protect his arm against the threads as it healed_

 _"Just die already." Growled Error as he summoned a black bone, which was covered in 'ERROR' signs before it shot towards Jarod at a shocking speed, only just missing his ear before he fired a bone back, missing Error by a mile since he moved out of the way_

 _"It's time for my special attack." Growled Jarod as his eyes' whites turned black while his pupil turned white as the one small claw-like marking appeared on each of his cheeks._

 _"Bring it." Growled Error as he summoned a black Gaster Blaster, which, like everything to do with Error, was covered in red 'ERROR' signs which fired a black laser at Jarod, only for a bone to block it while spinning before a massive tower of Gaster Blasters formed in front Jarod while another three blocked every other angle for Error to escape from, before all the Blasters fired making Error close his eyes, only for four Hyper Goners to absorb the blasts "HAH! You can't hurt me!" He boasted only to hear a weird sound above him. Looking up he saw that a giant Hyper Goner had all the blasts fused into on ball in its mouth_

 _"Satellite Blaster." Said Jarod, voice emotionless before the massive Hyper Goner fired the beam, which got a direct hit on Error, forcing into a massive crater which fixed itself. "Heh, you can't touch this." He chuckled to himself as he summoned a Chaos Rapier to cut his way out of wherever Error had taken him and opened a portal back to his world, where Chara was freaking out._

 _"What am I going to tell Frisk?" They asked themselves as the walked forwards before turning around and walking back._

 _"Nothing. They don't need to know." Answered Jarod as he jump through the portal, landing in front of the human._

 _"JAROD! Don't Do that!" Shouted Chara, breathing heavily from the sudden scare_

 _"Don't do what? Get sucked into a white void by another Sans or appear randomly and answer your question?" Asked Jarod cheekily_

 _"Both!" Shouted Chara as they punched Jarod's knee making him laugh_

 ** _(Defeating ErrorSans fills you with Determination, You're LV has increased)_**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"So, anything come up with Frisk?" Asked Jarod curious

"No. They haven't come back nor could they call me as YOU have the phone." Shrugged Chara before Jarod's phone started ringing

"Hello?" Asked Jarod as he answered his phone

"J-Jarod? I-is Chara there?" Stuttered Frisk, obviously terrified

"Yeah, they're here. Why?" Replied Jarod

"Just give Chara the phone." Demanded Frisk

"Ok." Nodded Jarod as he handed the phone to Chara "It's Frisk."

"Frisk? What's wrong?" Asked Chara concerned

"D-does… Does anything remain after a RESET?" Asked Frisk

"No. Not that I know… Why?" Replied Chara before multiple voices talk through the phone

"Come join the fun." Said the voices before the call hung up

"Jarod! We have to help Frisk! Now!" Shouted Chara, startling Jarod before he regained his composure before he teleported himself and Chara into a lab of some kind, where they found Frisk huddled in a corner

"Oh god." Said Jarod simply as he stared at Frisk's terrified form "Chara, you keep Frisk company and try to calm them down. I'll find what did this." He commanded, turning away from the frightened human before walking a short distance to be met with a half melted Sans, a headless melting Papyrus and a half melted Undyne

"buibhcyulbl" Said the melted monsters making Jarod turn around

"Nope! I'm not dealing with this shit!" He denied as he walked away, only for the melted monsters to follow him

"Jarod?! W-what are those!?" Asked Chara frightened as they noticed the monsters behind Jarod

"Care to give me my phone?" Asked Jarod, not waiting for an answer he swiped the phone off of Chara before he called no-one

"Come join the fun…" Said the voices from before

"Let me think on that… No." Growled Jarod before the melting monsters behind him seemed to shrug before going away

"How did you do that?" Asked Chara confused

"Quick thinking I guess." Shrugged Jarod as he secretly burnt a piece of paper in his hand into ashes, before he burnt the ashes "Now. Let's get a move o…" He continued before he saw a scene very familiar to him. It was him after he died, his sword plunged into his heart.

"Jarod?" Asked Chara concerned before they noticed what Jarod was looking at "WHAT THE UNHOLY FUCK!" They screamed as Toriel came out of nowhere and took Jarod's body away leaving his soul behind. Eventually the soul cracked in half, straight down the middle and fell into some of the dust that Jarod dropped. The scene seemed to speed up as slowly but surely the dust fused with the soul creating half of a monster soul onto the otherwise broken soul.

"Jarod?" Asked Frisk concerned as they looked at the shocked monster

"I…" He sighed before he stared at the scene "Memoryhead. Go. The fuck. AWAY!" He shouted, turning the entire scene's 'characters' into dust before it all 'flowed' away, leaving behind a key of sorts.

"The last key!" Shouted Frisk as they picked up the key

"Wait, 'The last key', what do you mean by that?" Asked Jarod, not noticing that the dust had snuck something into his pockets

"I found a door of sorts, but I have to get these keys to regain power. That and the elevator is out of power and Alphys is down here." Explained Frisk as the looked around and found what they were looking for and activated something that Jarod didn't see "Ok! The door to the power room should open now!" They called out as they ran back and noticed that Jarod's pocket seemed fuller but said nothing about it.

"Good. Now let's turn on the power, find Alphys and get the fuck out of here." Stated Jarod

"Jarod? Why have you been swearing so much?" Asked Chara confused

"It's just this place… it makes me feel uncomfortable." Sighed Jarod before Frisk put a VSH tape in his hands labeled 'Asriel, Chara and Jarod: Creepy Smile' "This is…" He said in shock as he stared at the tape before he turned around "Let's go." He stated as he walked ahead

"What did Frisk give you?" Asked Chara, not having seen the VHS

"Here." Said Jarod as he handed the VHS to Chara making tears almost well in Chara's eyes "I know. I miss him too…." He sighed as the three made their way into the power room and started up the generator, sending power to the elevator only for the Amalgamates that Frisk had faced to surround them

"Ok. Ok. Calm." Stated Chara to themselves as they tried to remain calm.

"Hey! Stop!" Shouted a voice as Alphys rushed in "I got you guys some food, ok?!" She stated making the Amalgamates leave the three alone and leave the room "Sorry about that… They get kinda sassy when they don't get fed on time." She apologised

"Sassy. Sassy… That's the word you use. I'd say they get aggressive or primal. I swear I somehow saw one of them seem to lick their lips while looking at me!" Growled Jarod

"Sorry." Apologised Alphys again "Anyway! The power went out, and I've been trying to turn it back on! But it seems like you're all one step ahead of me. This was probably just a big inconvenience for you… B-but I appreciate that you came here to back me up! As I said, I was afraid I might… Not come back… But that's not because of these guys or anything! I was just worried that I would be too afraid… To tell the truth… That I might run away, or do something… Cowardly." She explained making Jarod's eyes widen as he put on hand over his heart "Uh… I… I suppose I owe you an explanation. As you probably know Asgore asked me to study the nature of souls. During my research I isolated a power called 'determination'. I ejected it into dying monsters so their souls would last after death. You see, unlike humans', monsters' bodies don't have enough… Physical matter to take those concentrations of determination. Their bodies started to melt, and lost what physicality they had. Pretty soon, all of the test subjects had melted together into… Those." She continued making Jarod walk to the to the nearest trashcan, and puked his guts into it, unknowingly puking on an unsuspecting Amalgamate.

 **(The messages that Alphys gave you fills you with Disgust)**

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: DEAR GOD! She insinuated that she might commit suicide! AFTER I SAW MYSELF COMMIT SUICIDE!**

 **Chara: That's hard on the stomach, isn't it?**

 **Jarod: It is!**

 **Frisk: At least we know a little on how you became what you are now.**

 **Jarod: THAT DOES NOT HELP, FRISK!**


	22. New Toys

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the twenty-first chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **Firesage101: ok that is gross. i did not need to read anout those monsters melting. I feel sorry for Jaord and them. they keep finding themselves in trouble.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: I PUKED IN A TRASH CAN!**

 **Chara: Thankfully disgust is not an emotion I had at that point.**

 **Frisk: Had?**

 **Chara: I regained it after Jarod finished puking in the trash can.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"It's just this place… it makes me feel uncomfortable." Sighed Jarod before Frisk put a VSH tape in his hands labeled 'Asriel, Chara and Jarod: Creepy Smile' "This is…" He said in shock as he stared at the tape before he turned around "Let's go." He stated as he walked ahead_

 _"What did Frisk give you?" Asked Chara, not having seen the VHS_

 _"Here." Said Jarod as he handed the VHS to Chara making tears almost well in Chara's eyes "I know. I miss him too…." He sighed as the three made their way into the power room and started up the generator, sending power to the elevator only for the Amalgamates that Frisk had faced to surround them_

 _"Ok. Ok. Calm." Stated Chara to themselves as they tried to remain calm._

 _"Hey! Stop!" Shouted a voice as Alphys rushed in "I got you guys some food, ok?!" She stated making the Amalgamates leave the three alone and leave the room "Sorry about that… They get kinda sassy when they don't get fed on time." She apologised_

 _"Sassy. Sassy… That's the word you use. I'd say they get aggressive or primal. I swear I somehow saw one of them seem to lick their lips while looking at me!" Growled Jarod_

 _"Sorry." Apologised Alphys again "Anyway! The power went out, and I've been trying to turn it back on! But it seems like you're all one step ahead of me. This was probably just a big inconvenience for you… B-but I appreciate that you came here to back me up! As I said, I was afraid I might… Not come back… But that's not because of these guys or anything! I was just worried that I would be too afraid… To tell the truth… That I might run away, or do something… Cowardly." She explained making Jarod's eyes widen as he put on hand over his heart "Uh… I… I suppose I owe you an explanation. As you probably know Asgore asked me to study the nature of souls. During my research I isolated a power called 'determination'. I ejected it into dying monsters so their souls would last after death. You see, unlike humans', monsters' bodies don't have enough… Physical matter to take those concentrations of determination. Their bodies started to melt, and lost what physicality they had. Pretty soon, all of the test subjects had melted together into… Those." She continued making Jarod walk to the to the nearest trashcan, and puked his guts into it, unknowingly puking on an unsuspecting Amalgamate._

 ** _(The messages that Alphys gave you fills you with Disgust)_**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Frisk went on ahead again, didn't they?" Asked Jarod as he and Chara left Alphys' lab and headed towards New Home

"Yeah. They went on ahead while you were puking on that poor amalgamate." Nodded Chara as the two entered Asgore's castle

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" Denied Jarod, getting a stare from Chara and a growl from a white band he had on his left wrist "Sorry Amalgi." He apologised to the wristband making it stop growling

"Heheh. You did get a little friend from it though." Chuckled Chara before a small tendril like appendage made it's way from Amalgi and tapped Chara on the shoulder before hitting the human on the nose "Ow." They moaned as they rubbed their nose in pain

"HAHAHA! You're right, I did." Chuckled Jarod, alongside Amalgi before the human and monster bumped into Frisk who was waiting outside a little house

"What am I missing here?" Asked Frisk confused as they stared at the band on Jarod's hand

"Remember when I puked in that can?" Asked Jarod, getting a nod from Frisk "Well, inside that can was an amalgamate. And I puked on it so now it's wrapped itself around my wrist and is pretending to be a wrist band. We call it Amalgi." He continued as Amalgi melted off of his wrist and slithered away "And now it has left."

"Ok. I've been waiting out here for you. Some monsters told me a story about Asriel." Stated Frisk making Jarod freeze up for a split second "Sorry you had to both go through that." They apologised

"It's ok. There's nothing you could have done." Smirked Jarod snapping out of his shock, while trying to hide the feeling of guilt swirling inside of his gut

"Jarod?" Asked Chara as they stares at how Jarod's eye was twitching slightly

"What is it?" Asked Jarod as he walked around the house before he walked in front of the door to their old room

"You just seem… guilty of something." Shrugged Chara as Jarod opened the door

"Why do you think that?" Asked Jarod as he looked around the room, noticing four gifts on the ground, each one labeled with a name one was labeled 'Frisk' another was labeled 'Chara' and the last one was labeled 'Jarod'.

"Your eye was twitching. Usually that only happens when something is bugging you." Shrugged Chara as they opened their gift revealing it to be a heart shaped locket and a real knife.

"I've also noticed that." Agreed Frisk as they opened their gift revealing it to also be a heart shaped locket but instead of a knife inside was a small button of some kind.

"Meh. And that's a cool thing to get Frisk. That's my old prototype, DS. It stands for DETERMINATION SHIELD. When you press the button it'll use your Determination to create a shield, like the type a knight would use." Explained Jarod as he opened his gift to reveal it to be a cape with the Delta Rune on the back wrapped around a handle of some kind, similar to Frisk's DS. "Isn't this?" He asked to no-one as his left eye lit up blue revealing Gaster in the corner

"Yes. I managed to move some things to make Alphys to create that. I still can't believe you managed to use the power of Determination to create a shield, but when you wanted to create a Lightsaber? That astonished me when you almost got it finished." Reminisced Gaster smirking as Jarod put a little Determination into the handle causing a glowing blade to shoot out of it, stopping at the distance of a sword blade

"I like it." Smirked Jarod as he took a few swings before deactivating the blade before looking through his old closet and pulled out a belt before putting it on and clipping the handle onto it and putting on the cape "How do I look?" He asked, doing a little spin, disappearing before reappearing behind Chara

"Wow! That was cool!" Laughed Frisk making Jarod teleport a top hat onto his head before tipping it

"Show off." Grumbled Chara while Jarod walked out of the room, making his top hat return to where ever he took it from

"Ok, we've kept Dad waiting for long enough. If he got us presents then obviously he was expecting us to come here." Stated Jarod as he hopped a wall and down some stairs

 **(Gaining new… 'Toys'… Fills you with excitement.)**

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that will be the end for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and will tune in next time.**

 **Jarod: Amalgi came for a short while. I was kinda getting to like the little guy.**

 **Chara: I think it could feel that you were going to face Asgore and that was it's way of saying 'NOPE! Not dealing with that!'**

 **Frisk: HAHA!**

 **Jarod: Shut up.**


	23. To the Final Battle

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the twenty-second chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **Firesage101: love the lightsaber. hope to see more soon.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: I do too.**

 **Jarceus: Just don't swing it indoors.**

 **Jarod: What are you going to do about it?**

 **Frisk: He could possibly get Goat Mom onto you**

 **Chara: Please never call her that again.**

 **Frisk: You can't stop me.**

 **Chara: Need I remind you what I did to Jarod in chapter 17…**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"You just seem… guilty of something." Shrugged Chara as Jarod opened the door_

 _"Why do you think that?" Asked Jarod as he looked around the room, noticing four gifts on the ground, each one labeled with a name one was labeled 'Frisk' another was labeled 'Chara' and the last one was labeled 'Jarod'._

 _"Your eye was twitching. Usually that only happens when something is bugging you." Shrugged Chara as they opened their gift revealing it to be a heart shaped locket and a real knife._

 _"I've also noticed that." Agreed Frisk as they opened their gift revealing it to also be a heart shaped locket but instead of a knife inside was a small button of some kind._

 _"Meh. And that's a cool thing to get Frisk. That's my old prototype, DS. It stands for DETERMINATION SHIELD. When you press the button it'll use your Determination to create a shield, like the type a knight would use." Explained Jarod as he opened his gift to reveal it to be a cape with the Delta Rune on the back wrapped around a handle of some kind, similar to Frisk's DS. "Isn't this?" He asked to no-one as his left eye lit up blue revealing Gaster in the corner_

 _"Yes. I managed to move some things to make Alphys to create that. I still can't believe you managed to use the power of Determination to create a shield, but when you wanted to create a Lightsaber? That astonished me when you almost got it finished." Reminisced Gaster smirking as Jarod put a little Determination into the handle causing a glowing blade to shoot out of it, stopping at the distance of a sword blade_

 _"I like it." Smirked Jarod as he took a few swings before deactivating the blade before looking through his old closet and pulled out a belt before putting it on and clipping the handle onto it and putting on the cape "How do I look?" He asked, doing a little spin, disappearing before reappearing behind Chara_

 _"Wow! That was cool!" Laughed Frisk making Jarod teleport a top hat onto his head before tipping it_

 _"Show off." Grumbled Chara while Jarod walked out of the room, making his top hat return to where ever he took it from_

 _"Ok, we've kept Dad waiting for long enough. If he got us presents then obviously he was expecting us to come here." Stated Jarod as he hopped a wall and down some stairs_

 ** _(Gaining new… 'Toys'… Fills you with excitement.)_**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Jarod! Wait up!" Cried Frisk and Chara as the two chased after the goat monster before he froze up making the two run into him

"Jarod?" Asked Chara confused

"You two go on ahead. I just remembered I had something important to do." Stated Jarod, crouching down to hug the two humans before teleporting away

"Ok. That was… unusual…" Stated Frisk before the two started walking forwards again

"Frisk? Now that we have the time to talk… sorry about making you kill everyone last timeline…" Apologised Chara

"Please. We both have to apologise. You made me consumed in the sin and I committed them." Shrugged Frisk getting a nod from their fellow human as their soul appeared, completely filled up red as the two made it to a garden of buttercups, and Asgore

"Hello." Greeted Asgore as he turned to face the two new comers, smiling

"Hey, Dad." Greeted Chara smiling back

"Wait, you call him 'Dad'?" Asked Frisk

"Um… Yeah? He did kinda adopt me after all." Shrugged Chara "But I have to ask how you knew we were coming?" They asked to their father figure

"Chara." Chuckled Asgore "Did you not think when you three became a sensation in the underground? Everyone, myself included, watched that episode." He continued

"Ok, that makes sense. But I have a feeling something else happened." Stated Frisk making Asgore chuckled lightly

"Yes. Mettaton put a small camera on Jarod to see what he'd do next. I can't say I wasn't surprised when he 1) Defeated a Sans look-alike. 2) Saw himself die. 3) Puked on an amalgamate. And finally 4) Talked with a flower." Explained Asgore making the two humans freeze up

"A…A talking flower?" Asked the two in synch, both just as scared from Jarod

"Yes, We can watch it on this 'iPad' thing that Alphys gave me." Nodded Asgore as he handed an iPad to Frisk, who turned it on to reveal Jarod quite cut up fighting someone who's face was coated in a thick mist like substance. The second figure looked a bit like Jarod only he was wearing his original clothes from when Frisk RESET.

"Hah…hah…" Panted Jarod before his cuts glowed green and sealed themselves up before he looked up and looked right at the camera "A robot? Mettaton!" He cheered before his demeanour changed into a serious one "Everyone! I want you all to go to the Barrier as fast as you can! Use the human souls and the combined might of Chara and Frisk's souls to break the barrier! Flohuviug doesn't want you to leave!" He commanded, the name being disrupted by some random static before he used his DETERMINATION-saber to block a Chaos Rapier strike "Go now! AND AVOID THE FLASHING LIGHTS!" He shouted before a stray fireball hit the camera causing the imaging to turn into static

"Come on you two. We have to go." Stated Asgore as he grabbed the two children by their hands and rushed towards the barrier locking all monsters underground, only to find that Papyrus was waiting for them

"HELLO, KING ASGORE! HUMANS!" Greeted Papyrus waving at the two

"Hello Papyrus. We have important business." Stated Asgore getting a nod from Papyrus as he followed the king to the end of where they could go. "Now for the souls." He said to himself as six holes in the floor opened up while six cylinder containers rose out of the holes, each on containing a human soul.

"What is going on?" Asked Undyne as she rushed in

"We're going to free all monsters." Stated Chara before they noticed Gaster standing in the corner.

"I can already tell where this is going." Sighed Gaster making everyone look at him "What?" He asked, thinking no-one was going to hear him

"Gaster… I think you just became real again." Stated Chara

"Chara. We both know that I have been shattered across space and time. But it is a nice thought." Smiled Gaster as he pat Chara on the head and turned to walk back to his corner only to freeze as he realised what he'd just done "D-did I just?" He asked turning towards Chara, who nodded just as Sans walked in alongside Alphys

"Hey. I…" Started Sans before he spotted Gaster and froze in place

"S-sans? I-is that?" Asked Alphys also frozen in place

"Yes, it's me." Nodded Gaster before a fireball flew through the air

"Can someone please tell me why you are all here?" Asked Toriel dangerously

"Chill lady." Said Sans

"You're the voice from behind the door!" Realised Toriel as she calmed down and chatted with Sans

"So, why aren't you talking to her?" Asked Frisk to Asgore

"I'm no fool. I can only guess that if she got here first she would have hit me with that fireball first, ask questions later." Sighed Asgore

"Well, this was unexpected." Said a voice as vines wrapped around all the monsters in the room before Flowey popped out of the ground "Hello." He greeted, smirking at the two humans

"You! Where's Jarod." Growled Frisk

"Oh, he's around. Fighting the hardest battle yet." Smirked Flowey before he surrounded the two humans with his 'friendliness pellets'

"Gr." Grunted Frisk as some of the pellets entered their skin damaging them and causing their left arm to bleed a little while reducing their health

"Gah." Grunted Chara as the same happened to them before they were covered in a red bubble "Frisk?" They asked as they noticed that Frisk was using their D.S to shield Chara while taking the brute of the attacks from Flowey lowering their HP to 1/20 making the shield shatter

"Hah…Hah…Hah…" Panted Frisk, clinging onto their last leg of life making Chara's eyes turn completely black and start leaking out a black substance as their soul turned pitch black

"HAHAHA!" Laughed Chara before they used through the pellets and towards Flowey only to get blasted away by a Gaster Blaster

"Get back here!" Shouted a voice as Jarod ran in after his opponent before he grabbed him by the face and teleported somewhere

"That was weird." Noted Flowey before he ducked under a giant red knife created by Chara before he shot a few 'friendliness pellets' into their stomach lowering their Hp down to 1/45 before surrounding the two in pellets "HAHAHAHA! Now you'll die!" He laughed as the pellets closed in only for fire to block them. He tried another barrage, only for them to be blocked by a bone and electricity. Another try, only this time it was fire and a spear. Soon enough monsters stared coming in and cheering on the two humans "How is this possible?" He asked, fear evident in his voice

"Because, we made friends with everyone." Smirked Frisk as they and Chara were healed

"You! You! YOU!" Shouted Flowey before he gained a dark smirk "You idiots…" He stated making everyone stare at him "ALL YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!" He screamed as everything started turning white while Flowey's evil laughter rung out

 **(You feel like you're going to have a bad time.)**

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: Why the hell am I fighting myself?**

 **Chara: No idea. Maybe Jarceus can explain that.**

 **Frisk: And if I know him, he'll do it next chapter.**

 **Jarceus: Correct.**


	24. Past Vs Present

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the twenty-third chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(2)**

 **Firesage101: ok flowey is in trouble. i hope jarod can get to help him soon.**

 **Guest: I'm not trying to be rude, but filling half of every chapter with the end of the last chapter is very annoying**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: I hope I can. and I agree with you guest, it is annoying.**

 **Jarceus: You know, I never noticed how annoying it is until you told me about it. Sadly, I don't change story's way of creation after the second chapter. That is why I haven't incorporated the review thing I have going on in this story in my other two ongoing stories. But I will keep it in mind for any and all future stories. Thank you for that. Also the reason I don't change it is because of force of habit. But, I'm going to make the 'Last Time' segment far smaller.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Get back here!" Shouted a voice as Jarod ran in after his opponent before he grabbed him by the face and teleported somewhere_

 _"That was weird." Noted Flowey before he ducked under a giant red knife created by Chara before he shot a few 'friendliness pellets' into their stomach lowering their Hp down to 1/45 before surrounding the two in pellets "HAHAHAHA! Now you'll die!" He laughed as the pellets closed in only for fire to block them. He tried another barrage, only for them to be blocked by a bone and electricity. Another try, only this time it was fire and a spear. Soon enough monsters stared coming in and cheering on the two humans "How is this possible?" He asked, fear evident in his voice_

 _"Because, we made friends with everyone." Smirked Frisk as they and Chara were healed_

 _"You! You! YOU!" Shouted Flowey before he gained a dark smirk "You idiots…" He stated making everyone stare at him "ALL YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!" He screamed as everything started turning white while Flowey's evil laughter rung out_

 ** _(You feel like you're going to have a bad time.)_**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Jarod! Wait up!" Cried Frisk and Chara as the two chased after the goat monster before he froze up making the two run into him

"Jarod?" Asked Chara confused

"You two go on ahead. I just remembered I had something important to do." Stated Jarod, crouching down to hug the two humans before teleporting away and appearing in front of Flowey "Hello, mother fucker." He growled

"Hello, Jarod. How are you?" Greeted Flowey smiling

"Good. So, why are you here?" Growled Jarod

"OH, the usual, following Frisk, gonna take the human souls and kill them over and over." Shrugged Flowey

"And what makes you think I won't stop you?" Asked Jarod, a dark smile growing on his face

"Oh, just a simple fact." Dismissed Flowey before Jarod went to punch him only for something to throw him away "Like your past self being under my control." He finished as Jarod got up from the floor and stared at the person who threw him, which was indeed him, only in his original clothes and his face was covered in a white mist like substance

"My… past self?" Asked Jarod confused before Flowey sunk into the ground as his other self ran at him, Chaos Rapier in hand forcing Jarod to pull out his DT-Saber to block.

"Divine Slicer." Stated Jarod's past self as his Chaos Rapier glowed a multitude of colours before spikes of light cut through Jarod's left arm before it glowed green

"Hya!" Grunted Jarod as he sliced at his past self only to be blocked and kicked away and into a wall, only to be forced to drop out of the hole he was in just in time to fall under a slice from his past self, sadly he was on his hands and knees before he was kicked again and crashed into an elevator door before he noticed a misty substance appear behind him "Oh, crap." He said to himself before spikes of rainbow light shot out of the mist and cut him all over his body while launching him towards his past self while his DT-Saber was blown away somewhere

"Hm." Hummed Jarod's past self as he put his Chaos Rapier in a reverse grip before he swung it down at Jarod only for the monster to roll out of the way before getting back up onto his feet

"Hah…hah…" Panted Jarod before his cuts glowed green and sealed themselves up before he looked up and looked right at a mini Mettaton looking robot "A robot? Mettaton!" He cheered before his demeanour changed into a serious one "Everyone! I want you all to go to the Barrier as fast as you can! Use the human souls and the combined might of Chara and Frisk's souls to break the barrier! Flowey doesn't want you to leave!" He commanded before he teleported his DT-Saber into his hand to block a strike from his past self "Go now! AND AVOID THE FLASHING LIGHTS!" He shouted before his past self fired a fireball at him, forcing him to dodge only for the fireball to hit the camera-bot.

"Thanks." Stated Jarod's past self, voice devoid of all emotion

'Why is he thanking me? Wait a second.' Thought Jarod to himself as he realised what Flowey probably had planned "Not today." He growled before he ran off towards the barrier, his past self close behind, as the two ran to the barrier, Jarod couldn't help but notice the vines everywhere before he made it just in time to see Frisk protect Chara, sadly his vision was obscured as his past self jumped over him and kicked him back before rushing at Chara, Chaos Saber ready to skewer the human like a shish kabob. "Get back here!" He shouted as he ran at his past self before grabbing him by the face and randomly teleporting, landing the two on the side of a mountain causing them to tumble down it, gaining multiple injuries, which they healed with their magic

"Hah…Hah…" Panted Jarod's past self before he shook his head before summoning another Chaos Saber, having lost his during the fall

"Let's get this started." Panted Jarod as he felt a weird…liquid like substance on his forehead, which he wiped off with his hand, only to be met with liquid dust 'Am I reaching my limit? I haven't had a chance to rest since Snowdin… Or… am I too determined?' He asked himself before he noticed his past self's arm leaking the same substance onto his Chaos Rapier

"Hya!" Grunted Jarod's past self as he swung his Chaos Rapier at Jarod only for him to flip away before creating a Chaos Rapier of his own and thrusting it at his past self, stabbing it into his stomach before he jumped away just in time to avoid a slice from his past self

"Hah…I'm not done." Growled Jarod as his body started feeling heavy as he noticed more of his body melting, luckily for Jarod, his past self was in a far worse state as his left arm melted completely

"What is going on here?" Asked a voice from behind the two

"Who?" Asked Jarod as he looked behind himself to see a human, that despite being ten years older than when Jarod last saw him, he recognised, making his eyes darken "Human, get out of here now. If you don't you'll die." He growled

"What are you talking about?" Asked the human, he had blond hair and brown eyes, he wore a singlet and shorts, obviously he was out on a mountain trek

"You might get caught in the crossfire." Stated Jarod just as he jumped out of the way of a cross shaped fireball, that headed towards the human only for a Gaster Blaster to block it "Go now." He commanded making the human nod before running away

"Why?" Asked Jarod's past self as some of the mist around his face disappeared

"Why what?" Asked Jarod

"Why did you help him?! You know what he's done to us!" Growled Jarod's past self

"Honestly, it I hadn't of met Frisk, I probably would have attacked him… but now… after accepting someone who killed everyone I love? What he did hurts less." Explained Jarod sighing making the mist around his past self's face disappear completely making him fall onto his hands and knees as the melted dust started to 'flow' up and fix his body, the same happening to Jarod.

"What have I?" Asked Jarod's past self

"You've been doing Flowey's work." Sighed Jarod as he used his magic to teleport his DT-Saber into his hand before putting it away

"Flowey…" Sighed Jarod's past self "Wait, how's Frisk?" He asked suddenly

"They're fighting Flowey alongside Chara." Stated Jarod making his past self blink in surprise

"Chara is alive? That didn't happen in my timeline." He stated before he stared down at his hands before clutching them "Hey, can you absorb souls?" He asked curious

"Well, I did absorb everyone's souls in the last timeline where Frisk killed everyone, why?" Answered Jarod before he felt about a thousand souls flow into his body, all but two of them the exact same as the ones he already has

"Then take them." Smirked Jarod's past self before he fell over and collapsed into dust making Jarod check his main soul only to find he had two of his soul

"Thank you me, I'll make your death worth it." He stated as he teleported a pot from a pottery store somewhere and put his past self's dust in it before he fused his current soul with the soul of his past self, making him gain the memories of his past self "And I'll keep what family we have alive." He said before he looked up and up the mountain seeing the flashing rainbow lights before he teleported back into the underground

 **(Keeping your promises fills you with DETERMINATION)**

 **(Your SOUL cracks a little more)**

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that will be all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and will tune in for the next chapter.**

 **Jarod: I almost died.**

 **Chara: That's cool and all but, WE'RE IN FUCKING TROUBLE IN THE UNDERGROUND!**

 **Jarod: I didn't forget that, I just need to get to you.**

 **Frisk: After you put your past self's dust away.**

 **Jarod: Well, technically It's my dust now.**

 **Jarceus: I don't think they care.**


	25. Vs the god

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the twenty-fourth chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **Firesage101: ok Jarod is such a good fighter though i think you should have all the Jarods eventually have a face off to see who ould win. i hope everything turns out alright though.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: Oh… That could get very… bloody…**

 **Jarceus: On that whole, Jarod Battle Royal, do you mean the Jarod's from the other timelines? Or the Jarod's from my different stories? 'Cause, if you are then it really will be a blood bath. Also, I expected someone to take notice of the ominous text I wrote, incase you missed it, I'll highlight it out for you, and by highlight, I mean not make it oblique.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Thank you me, I'll make your death worth it." He stated as he teleported a pot from a pottery store somewhere and put his past self's dust in it before he fused his current soul with the soul of his past self, making him gain the memories of his past self "And I'll keep what family we have alive." He said before he looked up and up the mountain seeing the flashing rainbow lights before he teleported back into the underground_

 ** _(Keeping your promises fills you with DETERMINATION)_**

 **(Your SOUL cracks a little more)**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

" You know… I don't care about destroying this world anymore." Stated Asriel as he floated in front of Frisk and Chara, who for some reason was transparent and fading

"Don't look at me." Said Chara, noticing the glare that Frisk was sending their way before the two jumped out of the way of warning signs just in time to avoid being absolutely destroyed by rainbow lightning bolts

"After I defeat you and gain total control over the timeline… I just want to reset everything." Stated Asriel as he charged at Frisk, forming Chaos Sabers in his hands as he swung them at the human, only to have it blocked by their D.S, only to get hit in the side as on the last strike, small star projectiles shot out "All you progress… Everyone's memories. I'll bring them all back to zero!" He shouted as a warning sign appeared under Frisk, forcing them to jump away just as a rainbow bolt of lightning impacted where they once stood "Then we can do everything ALL over again." He stated as he jumped away from Frisk before stopping mid-air as giant star shaped projectiles shot out from all directions towards Frisk, how used their shield to block them, for the most part, one managed to scratch their face when it exploded into smaller stars.

'Why is he only aiming at Frisk? Shouldn't he be aiming at me as well?' Thought Chara confused before they noticed that they were floating "I'm a ghost again!" They screamed in shock before they got an idea. Flying into Frisk, the ghost possessed them just in time to avoid small cubical projectiles that Asriel shot out of a massive gun contraption, before barely avoiding a massive rainbow laser.

"And then you'll lose to me again. Just like before." Stated Asriel as he pulled out his Chaos Sabers again making Chara pull out Frisk's D.S to block Asriel's attack before jumping over the stars "And again." He repeated as he pulled out the gun contraption he pulled out a second ago and blasted it at Chara, only for the D.S to stand strong and block it all, but not before glowing and shooting a red beam back at Asriel, which he side-stepped. "And again!" He repeated again as a warning sign appeared under Chara, making them point their shield towards the sky as multiple rainbow bolts of lightning struck down upon them "Because you want a happy ending." He chuckled as he summoned stars before shooting them at Chara, only for the possessed human to dodge them all, even the small burst stars "Because you love your friends." He continued as he took another try at cutting the D.S with his Chaos Sabers "Because you never give up." He continued, making a running theme, before pulling out the gun contraption again and firing at Chara, only when he unleashed the beam this time, a massive wall of stars flew at Chara, who expertly blocked them all "Isn't that delicious? Your determination. The power that let you get this far… It's going to be your downfall!" He laughed as more warning signs appeared under Chara, making them aim the D.S at the sky again

"This is getting repetitive Asriel!" Shouted Chara before Asriel appeared behind them

"Is that so?" He asked before kicking the human away, all before launching a few stars into their back "Now, ENOUGH messing around! It's time to purge this timeline once and for all!" He shouted as a massive Hyper Goner appeared in front of Chara making the human pale a little as it seemed to laugh before trying to absorb Chara in, while seemingly pulling reality itself into it, before it disappeared "…Even after that attack, you're still standing in my way…?" He asked, honestly amazed "Wow… You really ARE something special. But don't get cocky. Up until now, I've only been using a fraction of my REAL power!" He stated as he grew a little "Let's see what good your DETERMINATION is against THIS!" He shouted as he started becoming wider and wider as the epileptic seizure that was the battle area faded into black as Asriel stood in his final form

"Grr." Growled Chara as they tried to move Frisk's body, only managing to shake a little as Asriel fired multiple blasts of rainbow light at Chara making them close Frisk's eyes as they were expelled from Frisk's body

"Not on my watch." Stated a voice as Jarod teleported in between Frisk and Asriel, taking the force of the attack, cracking his soul straight down the middle, making it have a complete and very deep crack "Hi, Bro." He greeted as he patted his shirt and brushed some dirt off of himself

"Jarod?" Asked Asriel in shock as he stared at his brother before a box appeared in front of everyone

 **Jarod Dreemurr [Monster]**

 **HP: 0/1000000?**

 **ATK: 10000**

 **DEF: 10000**

 **A legendary being giving birth from Jarod's desire to protect his friends, no matter the cost to himself.**

 **(Making it in time to save Frisk fills you with… DETERMINATION, JUSTICE, BRAVERY, KINDNESS, PATIENCE, PERSEVERANCE, INTEGRITY, RELIEF and HOPE)**

 **(You feel your soul break in half)**

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: Did… Did my soul just break?**

 **Frisk: I think so.**

 **Chara: Yeah, and I became a ghost again… why?**

 **Jarod: Maybe it was temporary or something? Maybe it had something to do with Asriel, or my disappearance?**


	26. To SAVE a soul

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the twenty-fifth chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **Firesage101: both. i hope Jarod is ok. Though how is chara a ghost.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: If that were to I would die. Remember Jarod from that Dragon Ball Xenoverse story? Yeah, a rumour is that he's co-**

 **Jarceus: Now, now. There's no need to spoil future surprises. And I mean, far future surprises, like, four months ahead.**

 **Jarod: Alright, those rumours about you giving two stories of yours a 'new life' of sorts on the date they were first published, only a year later.**

 **Chara: Ignoring those two, I have no idea why I'm a ghost. Probably has something to do with an idea Jarceus had.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Not on my watch." Stated a voice as Jarod teleported in between Frisk and Asriel, taking the force of the attack, cracking his soul straight down the middle, making it have a complete and very deep crack "Hi, Bro." He greeted as he patted his shirt and brushed some dirt off of himself_

 _"Jarod?" Asked Asriel in shock as he stared at his brother before a box appeared in front of everyone_

 ** _Jarod Dreemurr [Monster]_**

 ** _HP: 0/1000000?_**

 ** _ATK: 10000_**

 ** _DEF: 10000_**

 ** _A legendary being giving birth from Jarod's desire to protect his friends, no matter the cost to himself._**

 ** _(Making it in time to save Frisk fills you with… DETERMINATION, JUSTICE, BRAVERY, KINDNESS, PATIENCE, PERSEVERANCE, INTEGRITY, RELIEF and HOPE)_**

 ** _(You feel your soul break in half)_**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Sorry I'm late. Other me was a bitch to beat." Apologised Jarod, smirking down at Frisk, making them notice that he had the same markings on his cheeks that Asriel did before he transformed, and his eyes were all black besides where his pupils should have been, which were white

"How?" Asked Asriel confused as he stared at Jarod and then the box in front of him

"No idea, Bro. I'm just that awesome." Shrugged Jarod, noticing that a small patch of his arm was melting slightly

"Hm." Hummed Asriel as he shot rainbow blasts at Jarod only for him to teleport out of the way lazily

"Come on, try and hit me. You know…" Started Jarod smirking as he pointed his butt at Asriel "Right on my ASS-riel." He taunted making the Absolute God of Hyperdeath growl before firing more rainbow blasts at him at a super sonic speed, only for Jarod to teleport out of the way again "You know, I'm getting a message from all these rainbows… And it ain't a good one Bro." He taunted the already angered goat

"Die!" Screamed Asriel as he fired blast after rainbow blast at Jarod, only for him to teleport away and kick him in the face "How dare yo-" He growled only to be back-handed by Jarod making him growl louder

"How dare I? How could you?" Asked Jarod calmly as he slapped Asriel again "What would Mum say if she say you do all this?" He asked as he slapped Asriel again "She would be ashamed of you." He stated as he slapped Asriel once more

"STOP THAT!" Screamed Asriel, blasting Jarod away with a rainbow blast, making him land next to Frisk

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What a temper." Taunted Jarod, smirking as he saw a giant orb of rainbow energy come flying at him and Frisk "No time to dodge." He said as he grabbed Frisk by the collar of their shirt and teleported out of the way before dropping the human and teleporting onto Asriel's head

"GET OFF MY HEAD!" Screamed Asriel as he grabbed Jarod off of his head

"Heheh. Say, Asriel? How do you feel about dust on your hands?" Asked Jarod suspiciously

"What?" Asked Asriel confused before he felt something… powdery on his hands

"See ya, Bro." Said Jarod before he dispersed into dust making everyone's eyes widen

"Jarod?" Asked Frisk as they stared at the dust

"Heheh." Laughed a voice as Jarod's soul appeared from the dust, slip down the middle, separating the human and monster halves. "Iiiii'm baaaacck." Said the voice again as the monster half changed orientation so it looked like half of a white human soul before reconnecting with the other half soul before disappearing

"What the?" Asked Asriel freaked out before he was sent flying into the void he created

"Wow. This is… interesting." Smirked the voice as a male human landed next to Frisk, he had short dark blond hair, dark brown eyes and wore a red and yellow striped shirt, black knee high pants, a brown belt with a lightsaber handle attached to it, dark green army boots, black fingerless gloves with the Delta Rune on the back of the left glove and a purple cape with the Delta Rune on the back "A modified version of my original clothes." He chuckled as he stared at his hands

"Jarod?" Asked Frisk curious

"Yep." Confirmed Jarod as he stretched out his arms "Turns out I can shift from human to monster at will." He chuckled as he saw hundreds upon thousands of rainbow coloured energy blasts flying towards him "Let's do this." He smirked as he unclipped his DT-Saber and activated it just in time to deflect a multitude of the blasts while jumping around and over some other ones, looking like a jedi or something.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Screamed Asriel as he fired more and more blasts at Jarod, only for the human to deflect all the blasts

"Check." Said Jarod bored as he checked his own stats

 **Jarod Dreemurr [Human]**

 **HP: 1000000**

 **ATK [Human]: 10000**

 **DEF [Human]: 10000**

 **The TRUE form of Jarod Dreemurr, adopted child of Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr.**

 **The Absolute God of Creation**

"Huh, interesting." Nodded Jarod to himself before he teleported into Asriel's face and kicked him in the nose before diving into his chest, literally.

"What?" Asked Frisk, Asriel and Chara confused as a box appeared in front of Frisk that had the word 'SAVE' in the middle of it and glowed in a multitude of colours, similar to Asriel's blasts of energy

"You can't reach your save file, but maybe with what little power you have left, you can SAVE something else." Smirked Chara as they secretly dove into Asriel as Frisk pressed the 'SAVE' button and saw the name of their friends, only Undyne and Alphys' names glitched out before changing to 'SAVED' making Frisk touch Asgore's name teleporting them in front of Asgore and Toriel, only their faces were covered in a white mist-like substance

"Stay back." Advised Chara from behind Frisk as they became less see-through

"Chara?" Asked Frisk confused

"I guess I sorta realised I can turn into a ghost at will." Shrugged Chara

"HOW!" Screamed Frisk, not understanding how it was possible

"Some bullshit author who doesn't like to stay consistent apparently." Shrugged Chara, breaking the fourth wall and making the mist around Toriel's face disappear

"CHARA! How many times have I told you not to use that language!" Exclaimed Toriel as she pulled Chara along by the ear

"Ow. Ow. OW! MOM! NO!" Screamed Chara as the two went out of sight before a rather loud smacking noise echoed through the black void they were in

"Ow." Flinched Asgore, the mist having left his face at the same time as Toriel "Child, I think you better get a move on before Toriel comes back." He advised as he saw Toriel and Chara walking back, only Chara was walking weirdly, and holding onto their butt making Frisk open the SAVE menu and go to Sans and Papyrus, where Jarod was already there and dodging bones

"Hey, Frisk." Greeted Jarod as he used his DT-Saber to cut a few bones

"Hi, have an idea on how to save them?" Asked Frisk curious

"Yeah. I have one." Nodded Jarod, smirking "HEY! SKELE-BROS!" He called towards the two skeletons "What do you call this?" He asked as he pointed at Frisk

"THAT IS A HUMAN." Stated Papyrus, his face covered in the same mist as Toriel and Asgore

"yeah. that's a human." Agreed Sans

"Nope, this is a paci-Frisk." Joked Jarod making Sans chuckle

"NYEEEEH!" Screamed Papyrus in rage

"heheh. good one kid." Smirked Sans before he stopped smirking and chuckling

"I mean, with all this craziness, you have to be _kid_ -ing me." Joked Jarod again as he turned into his monster form making Sans chuckle again while Papyrus screamed louder "But, on another note, Papyrus, you know what I say to myself when I make spaghetti?" He asked

"WHAT DO YOU SAY?" Asked Papyrus annoyed

"Don't forgetti the tometti." Smirked Jarod making Papyrus unleash a scream of pure rage as the mist on his face faded away while Sans burst out laughing, the mist disappearing from his face also. "Now. Onto the last seven." He said to himself as he disappeared and reappeared in front of an orange featureless human wearing two gloves and a bandana and who's face was covered in mist

"I'll beat you." Stated the orange human

"Alright, Bravery. Let's see what you've got." Smirked Jarod as the two took up a pose similar to that of a boxer

"Hya." Grunted Bravery as they swung a right hook at Jarod only for him to bob his head backwards and retaliate with a sucker punch to the gut before connecting a haymaker, knocking Bravery out

"No matter how BRAVE you are, I'll be more DETERMINED." Stated Jarod as the mist disappeared from Bravery's face before they turned into a soul of Bravery

 **(SAVING everyone fills you with DETERMINATION, JUSTICE, BRAVERY, KINDNESS, PATIENCE, PERSEVERANCE, INTEGRITY and HOPE.)**

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: I just knocked the shit out of Bravery.**

 **Toriel: Mhm?**

 **Jarod: Sorry Mum.**

 **Chara: Frisk also swore.**

 **Toriel: Did you?**

 **Frisk: Nope! Never.**

 **Jarod: Yes you did, back when you fell over at Papyrus' puzzle in Snowdin.**

 **Frisk: Crap.**


	27. SAVED

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the twenty-sixth chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(2)**

 **Firesage101: so confused but everything is ok so i am glad.**

 **(Guest) Some random guy: Good luck with the rest of the souls jarod :)**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: Some random guy's understood my plan. I'm saving the human souls as well.**

 **Jarceus: I thought it would be a nice twist. In the original game, you just SAVE Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel and Asgore.**

 **Frisk: None of us know the fallen humans though.**

 **Jarod: So? They deserve SOME peace in death, not just being stuck in tubes.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

"Alright, Bravery. Let's see what you've got." Smirked Jarod as the two took up a pose similar to that of a boxer

"Hya." Grunted Bravery as they swung a right hook at Jarod only for him to bob his head backwards and retaliate with a sucker punch to the gut before connecting a haymaker, knocking Bravery out

"No matter how BRAVE you are, I'll be more DETERMINED." Stated Jarod as the mist disappeared from Bravery's face before they turned into a soul of Bravery

 **(SAVING everyone fills you with DETERMINATION, JUSTICE, BRAVERY, KINDNESS, PATIENCE, PERSEVERANCE, INTEGRITY and HOPE.)**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Alright, from Bravery to…" Said Jarod to himself before a yellow bullet whizzed by his face "Justice." He nodded as he turned around to see a yellow featureless human with white mist over their

"Die." Stated Justice in a monotone voice as he shot a bullet at Jarod only for him to dodge it and jab Justice in the gut before firing a mini Gaster Blaster into Justice's gut, sending the dead human flying before they turned back into a soul, before Jarod ducked under a dark blue featureless human, who also had a white mist over their face, you understand that this is going to be on everyone besides Frisk, Chara and Jarod by now? Right? Yes? Good.

"Integrity." He nodded to himself before a yellow bullet almost hit him "And Justice is back… Oh!" He said as he create a light gold gun that glowed before he shot Justice in the chest making them return to their soul state "Gr." Grunted Jarod as he jumped over Integrity and monitored how they fought "Oh great, ballet." He sighed before he started mimicking the ballet that Integrity was doing before spin kicking Integrity back into their soul form "I am glad no-one was here to see that." Hs stated to himself

"Hya!" Grunted a voice as a light blue featureless human tried to slash Jarod with a tow knife

"Alright." Grinned Jarod as he formed a knife with his magic before stabbing it deep into Patience's gut making them revert to their soul state

"Hm Hm Hm." Hummed a voice before a green featureless human jumped out of no-where and hit Jarod over the head with a frying pan

"GAH!" Shouted Jarod in pain before he created a pan and slammed Kindness over the head with it making the revert back to their soul form before he was slammed over the head with a book "WHY THE HEAD!" He screamed in rage before a tidal sea of books made from Jarod's magic squashed the purple featureless body of Perseverance making them turn into their soul state "Ha…ha…ha…" He panted

"Forget about me." Stated a voice as Gaster appeared, his face covered in a white mist

"Oh, great. I have a headache and now I have to deal with this." Sighed Jarod before he dodged out of the way of a Gaster Blaster "I'm not going to forget you G." He stated before he ducked under some bones

"I have too many sins." Stated Gaster simply as he fired two more Gaster Blasters at Jarod

"So what?! I have many more sins! I lied to my adopted family! I almost made Temmies go extinct! I KILLED TEN HUMANS! You don't see me bitching!" Shouted Jarod making the mist around Gaster's face disappear

"Wait a minute. What did you lie about?" Asked Gaster only to notice that Jarod had disappeared

* * *

 **?**

* * *

"Wh… what did you do…?" Asked Asriel to himself as he stared down Frisk before Jarod appeared next to them "What's this feeling…? What's happening to me?" He asked before his eyes widened "No! NO! I don't need ANYONE!" He screamed as he fired a multitude of rainbow blasts at the two, only for Jarod to deflect some of them while Frisk used their D.S to block the rest "STOP IT! Get away from me! Do you hear me?! I'll tear you apart!" He screamed as he fired more and more blasts at the two

"No. No you won't." Said Jarod to himself sadly before he noticed his soul was in front of him again "What is i-" He asked only to be interrupted as he started puking out dust, which formed together and connected to both halves of his soul.

"Chara… Jarod…Do you know why I'm doing this?" Asked Asriel sadly "Why I keep fighting to keep you around…?" He continued as fireballs lazily flew at the two humans, not even going near them. "I'm doing this… Because you're both special. You're the only ones who understand me. You're the only ones who are any fun to play with anymore." He continued

"Asriel…" Sighed Jarod sadly as he looked at the monster soul in his hands

"No… That's not JUST it. I… I… I'm doing this because I care about you both! I care about you more than anybody else! I'm not ready for this to end. I'm not ready for you to leave. I'm not ready to say goodbye to you both again…" Ranted Asriel sadly, tears leaking out of his eyes slightly "So, please… STOP doing this… AND JUST LET ME WIN!" He screamed, voice wavering as he fired a massive beam of rainbow energy at the two

"Gr." Grunted Jarod as he leaned over Frisk, taking the full force of Asriel's attack as his HP lowered to 20, then to 1 before his soul kicked into overdrive making his HP go to 0.1 before it steadily decreased to 0.0000000001 "Do it." He panted as he watched, his left eye glowing slightly and his back completely burnt as both Chara and Frisk pressed the SAVE button, repeatedly.

"Chara… Jarod… I'm so alone… I'm so afraid… I…" He stuttered sadly before everything went white

"Hah…Hah…" Panted Jarod as he looked at Asriel, back in his normal form

"I always was a crybaby, wasn't I, Chara?" Asked Asriel sadly "… I know. You're not actually Chara, are you? Chara's been gone for a long time… WHAT is your name?" He asked

"I'm Frisk, Frisk Dreemurr." Smiled Frisk kindly while Jarod's burnt back glowed green as the charred skin peeled away to reveal pristine skin, free from all damage

"That's… A nice name." Smiled Asriel "Jarod, Frisk… I haven't felt like this for a long time. As a flower, I was soulless. I lacked the power to love other people. However, with everyone's souls inside me… I not only have my own compassion back… But I can feel every other monster's as well. They all care about each other soo much. And… They care for you too. I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you. Papyrus… Sans… Undyne… Alphys… Toriel. Monsters are weird. Even though they barely know you, Frisk… It feels like they all really love you." He ranted before his tone became sad "I… I understand if you can't forgive me. I understand if you hate me. I acted so strange and horrible. I hurt you. I hurt so many people. Friends, family, bystanders… There's no excuse for what I've done." He stated sadly making two boxes appear in front of Frisk and Jarod

"Frisk, don't do anything yet." Whispered Jarod into Frisk's ear getting a nod from the human before he faced Asriel "Asriel, in the last timeline I appointed myself as the judge, the jury and the executioner. As the judge, I deem you guilty of your crimes, and as the judge I shall bring upon your punishment." He stated, voice as hard as diamonds making the goat child flinch "You're punishment is my forgiveness." He stated simply as Frisk nodded

"Yeah." They agreed making Asriel chuckle

"Come on. You're… You're gonna make me cry again. Besides, even if you do forgive me… I can't keep these souls inside of me. The least I can do is return them." Chuckled Asriel sadly before his eyes became determined "But first. There's something I have to do. Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one. They're all burning with the same desire. With everyone's power… With everyone's determination… It's time for monsters… To finally go free." He stated before he closed his eyes as a sea of monster souls and the six human souls appeared behind Asriel as he floated in the air lightly, getting a violent reaction from the souls in Jarod

"Gr." Growled Jarod as his body felt like it was on fire, making him do his best to hide it as he felt the souls in his body trying to get out before something shattered making the burning feeling disappear completely

 **(The barrier was destroyed)**

"Without the power of everyone's souls… I can't keep maintaining this form. In a little while… I'll turn back into a flower. I'll stop being 'myself.' I'll stop being able to feel love again. So… Frisk… Jarod… It's best if you both just forgot about me, Ok?" Asked Asriel sadly "Just go be with the people who love you." He stated sadly only to get tackled into a hug by Chara, Jarod and Frisk

"We're not gonna leave you." Stated Jarod before Asriel hugged the three back

"Ha…" Laughed Asriel weakly "I don't want to let go…" He stated sadly before he let go and pushed the three off of him "You're all going to do a great job, Ok? Everyone will be there for you, okay? Well… My time's running out. Goodbye." He said sadly as he turned to leave only to feel something warm enter his back

"I think that was yours." Smirked Jarod as a soul appeared in front of Asriel, but not any soul, his soul.

 **(Truly saving Asriel fills you with HAPPINESS)**

 **(The souls become restless)**

* * *

 **Jarceus: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was late, I had important things come up.**

 **Jarod: Heh. 'Important' things.**

 **Frisk: Jarod. Please, don't patronise the author.**

 **Jarod: I do what I want, when I want.**

 **Jarceus: Not in my story you don't.**

 **Jarod: Ahh.**

 **Chara: You had that coming.**


	28. Freedom

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the twenty-seventh chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(2)**

 **Firesage101: I am happy that Asriel is saved as well as helping Free the monsters that aren't monsters.**

 **(New) dream1990: yay asriel is saved :D**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: Yep, Asriel is saved. I couldn't leave a goat bro hanging could I?**

 **Chara: Nope. But now everyone is free.**

 **Frisk: This is going to be fun.**

 **Jarceus: No. No it won't, for Jarod at least.**

 **Jarod: Why?**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"We're not gonna leave you." Stated Jarod before Asriel hugged the three back_

 _"Ha…" Laughed Asriel weakly "I don't want to let go…" He stated sadly before he let go and pushed the three off of him "You're all going to do a great job, Ok? Everyone will be there for you, okay? Well… My time's running out. Goodbye." He said sadly as he turned to leave only to feel something warm enter his back_

 _"I think that was yours." Smirked Jarod as a soul appeared in front of Asriel, but not any soul, his soul._

 ** _(Truly saving Asriel fills you with HAPPINESS)_**

 ** _(The souls become restless)_**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"M-my soul?" Asked Asriel surprised as he turned towards Jarod

"Yep. I only have a theory on how I got it but before that." Started Jarod before he grabbed Asriel and Chara before teleporting to the throne room leaving Frisk alone with the other monsters "Ok, I have a plan to surprise Mom and Dad." He smirked

"How do you plan to do that?" Asked Chara amused making Asriel's brain finally notice they were there

"Chara?! How? When?" Asked Asriel surprised

"Somehow I can turn into a ghost, and I've been back to life since Hotland." Answered Chara while Jarod split his soul and half before turning the monster half upside down before reconnecting the two halves making him glow before it subsided to show that he was a monster again

"Well, Chara, on your question. I found out that the monster half of my soul determines my form, if it is upside down, I'm human, if it's right side down, I'm a monster." He explained

"That phrasing is confusing." Stated Chara simply

"Ok, when the monster half of my soul is in the direction a monster soul should be, I'm a monster, when it is pointing in the same direction as the human half of my soul I'm human." Explained Jarod again "Now, my surprise is that I go in as a monster and change forms and then you two come in, Chara first then Asriel." He smirked getting similar smirks from his human adopted sibling

"Let's do this." Smirked Chara as he two pulled a slightly reluctant Asriel along with them before Jarod walked through a path to a small patch of grass where Frisk was talking to Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore and Gaster

"Hey everyone!" Called out Jarod as he ran over

"Jarod!" Called Frisk back as they hugged the monster

"Frisk, I was gone for like a minute." Stated Jarod

"I was concerned! Where did you go?" Asked Frisk making Jarod smirk

"Preparing a surprise for Mom and Dad." He smirked making Frisk nod in understanding

"It's good to see you well my child." Stated Toriel as she hugged Jarod

"Heh, yeah. I have a surprise for both you and Dad." Stated Jarod making the two Boss Monsters stare at him as Chara came into the room making Toriel hold a hand over her mouth

"Chara?" She asked, not sure if what she was seeing was real

"Yeah, Mom. It's me." Nodded Chara before they were enveloped in a hug from Toriel

"It's nice to see you well." Stated Asgore, smiling lightly

"Oh and one more thing." Stated Jarod before he made is soul appear before he dropped limp making Toriel and Asgore freak out as Jarod's soul broke in half

"Jarod!" Screamed the two monsters concerned before Jarod hopped back up onto his feet making the two sigh before his monster body melted away to reveal his human one

"Surprise!" He shouted making his adopted parent's jaws hang low

"How?" Asked Asgore, finding his voice

"But that's not all." Stated Jarod as he ran back down the hall before rushing back, pulling someone behind him "Surprise!" He shouted again as he shoved Asriel in front of himself

"Um… H-howdy." Greeted Asriel awkwardly making Asgore and Toriel faint "Ah! Mom! Dad!" He shouted in concern while Jarod propped them up against a wall

"They're alright, just too many surprises." He stated simply before a skeletal hand grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him in front of Gaster

"This was good and all, but I have to ask what you meant when you told me you lied to Toriel, Asgore and Asriel." Stated Gaster simply making everyone stare at Jarod

"I'll tell you. You remember how I said I was an orphan?" Asked Jarod getting a nod from Asriel and Gaster "That was the lie. My 'parents' are alive." He stated

"So?" Asked Gaster confused on what importance that had before something clicked "Wait, if you had real parents then why did you decide to jump down Mt. Ebott with Chara?" He asked confusion clear on his face

"And that is the question I was waiting for. You see, to make a long story short, my 'family' were a group of absolute shit-heads. From my mother and father to the cunt stain of a brother I had. That led me to staying in the orphanage and helping about, meeting Chara and then coming with them up Mt. Ebott and jumping down with them, only to find a new family in the Dreemurrs." Explained Jarod sadly before he broke out of Gaster's hold and turned his mood around "But enough about the past, monsters are free! So how about we wake up Mom and Dad then take a walk out onto the surface?" He asked smiling

"now that was…" Started Sans

"DON'T YOU START AGAIN SANS!" shouted Papyrus making Sans shrug

"i was only going to say bounce back." Shrugged Sans as he walked down the hall

"SANS!" Called Papyrus as he started to give chase to Sans only for Jarod to hold him back

"Sans has a way of getting places faster than anyone else." He stated as he led Papyrus to the broken barrier while Gaster woke up Toriel and Asgore and followed the two with the others

"hey." Greeted Sans as Jarod came up to the surface with Papyrus

"Hello." Greeted Jarod while Papyrus just stared slack jawed

"HOW?" Asked Papyrus surprised as Gaster arrived with the others

"Papyrus. I learnt long ago not to question Gaster and Sans' 'shortcuts'" Stated Asgore simply before they noticed the sun setting over the distance

"You never really see how beautiful the sun really is. But I think all monsters can agree this is the best sight they've seen in a long time." Stated Jarod, getting nods from everyone

"Jarod, Chara, Frisk. I have a request to make of you three." Stated Asgore getting the mentioned attention "I would like for you three to become the ambassadors between monsters and humans." He requested, bowing lightly

"Dad, I was planning on being the ambassador, both as Jarod Dreemurr and J the human." Shrugged Jarod "But, don't you think that Chara and Frisk are a little young to be worrying about being ambassadors?" He added getting a nod from Asgore

"You're right. You may be of similar ages from birth, but Chara and Frisk aren't as mentally advanced as you." Agreed Gaster nodding

"I'LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!" Shouted Papyrus before he rushed down the mountain and towards a city, being closely followed by Gaster

"Undyne, can you make sure Papyrus and Gaster don't scare anyone?" Requested Jarod getting a nod from Undyne

"I'll make sure the punks don't upset the humans." She smirked before she rushed after Papyrus and Gaster, Alphys following closely behind her

"I'll go as well." Stated Asgore, noticing Toriel's glare towards him

"Bye." Said Asriel following his father as he went towards the city making Jarod realise something

"What point do we have standing around? Dad has to start up peace between to two races and I'm going to get information on what's gone on in the last ten years since I've been gone." Shrugged Jarod as he grabbed Chara by the shoulder before teleporting away towards the city

"I think I already know the answer to this question, but my child? Do you have anywhere to go or do you want to stay with us?" Asked Toriel kindly

"Mom, I think we both know I'm going to say yes. Why else would I climb Mt. Ebott?" Asked Frisk sarcastically

"I was just making sure." Stated Toriel as the two followed everyone else down towards the city

 **(Seeing all your friends free fills you with DETERMINATION)**

 **(The humans possible reaction to monsters fills you with DREAD)**

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed and will check the next chapter when I post it.**

 **Jarod: This is going to get bad isn't it?**

 **Frisk: Probably.**

 **Chara: Knowing your luck, you'll have to meet that, 'cunt-stain' of a brother of yours.**

 **Jarod: I already did. Back when I was fighting me past self.**

 **Jarceus: Hehehe.**


	29. Talks with the Mayor

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the twenty-eighth chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(9)**

 **Firesage101: omg Jarod is in for a bad time isn't he? Hope everything turns out ok. though do we get to know Jarod' s sperm and egg donors?**

 **Dream1990: :) and are you planning on bring the six children souls back to life in this story too**

 **(New) ProjectIceman (Chapter 1): Geez. That went rather dark pretty fast.**

 **ProjectIceman (Chapter 2): So I'm guessing Jarod is a Goat Monster based on the prologue. I wonder if he looks alot like Asriel since he swallowed his dust. Maybe not considering that Toriel didn't think much when she first saw him.**

 **ProjectIceman (Chapter 4): Hmm...Light. Hope. Confusion. It would seem that Jarod has multiple soul traits.**

 **ProjectIceman (Chapter 9): E?...No. NO. NOOOO! I really hope that is not who I think it is…**

 **ProjectIceman (Chapter 13): Jarod is getting more and more broken each chapter. He is essentially the Hypergod of Death now isn't he? Makes sense considering he swallowed the dust of a combined Chara Asriel along with his intellect and a fusion human monster soul.**

 **ProjectIceman (Chapter 15): Chara coming back to life and having to relearn emotions reminds me something I've seen in AFAC.**

 **ProjectIceman: Frisk got memed to death lol smh. So many animu references XD. And don't think I didn't get that DBZ Abridged Cell Games reference. The one with Sonic in it. That was amazing lol.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: Iceman gave a lot of reviews.**

 **Jarceus: For the first one, yes, I know. The second one,yes, Jarod is a goat monster, he does look similar to Asriel but Toriel didn't think too hardly on that. The third one, I'll explain that one sometime in the future. The fourth one, Yes, 'E' was my attempt at Error!Sans. The fifth one, Jarod is op, but not at the same time if that makes sense, he's over powered but doesn't go all out. The sixth one, funnily enough, I didn't understand it at face value, even though I'm up-to-date on AFAC until I remembered Flowey's predicament. And for the final one, I can say all the references I made. 7: Flowey, 15: Undertale the Musical, 41: Cell Games: Cell Vs Kenshiro, 46: Naruto, 48: Dragon Ball Z, 68: Slight Beerus reference, 70: Sonic, 75: Spiderman, 88: Death Note, 92: YuYu Hakusho which I have not seen, 93: Naruto again, 97: DBZA Trunks Vs Frieza, when he drops down and screams Frieza's name, 99: Pokémon and 100: Naruto and SAO.**

 **Frisk: 'sperm and egg donors' that's an interesting way to address Jarod's birth parents.**

 **Chara: I know.**

 **Jarceus: Also, no. I'm not planning to show Jarod's birth parents or the six children again. But we are going to see Jarod's birth brother, in an unsuspected way.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"I think I already know the answer to this question, but my child? Do you have anywhere to go or do you want to stay with us?" Asked Toriel kindly_

 _"Mom, I think we both know I'm going to say yes. Why else would I climb Mt. Ebott?" Asked Frisk sarcastically_

 _"I was just making sure." Stated Toriel as the two followed everyone else down towards the city_

 ** _(Seeing all your friends free fills you with DETERMINATION)_**

 ** _(The humans possible reaction to monsters fills you with DREAD)_**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Ok, we're on the outskirts of the city." Said Jarod as he let go of Chara before changing into his monster form

"Why did you change form?" Asked Chara confused

"Well, I want to see how the humans up here will react to a monster walking around." Answered Jarod simply as he walked into the city, Chara following behind him as the two walked through the city

"Why has no-one freaked out yet?" Asked Chara confused after ten minutes of walking around the city

"They probably think I'm just some guy in a costume." Shrugged Jarod before he caught an empty beer bottle that was thrown at his head

"Hey, bub." Said a man in his mid forty's with brown hair as he walked shakily up to Jarod "Ya better get back to ya mountain, monster." He said right in Jarod's face making him smell the alcohol in the man's breath.

"Oh? So it takes a man so drunk he can hardly walk to find out what I am?" Asked Jarod amused and out loud making everyone look at the two "Look, even if I did go back to Mt. Ebott, it wouldn't do much since everyone is moving to the surface. I'm actually looking for the person who runs the city, if I remember from the last time I was here, that was a mayor." He stated simply and with a peaceful tone

"Yeah right." Scoffed the drunk man as he tried to punch Jarod only to trip over his own legs making Jarod sigh

"Look. If I wanted to kill you all, you would all be dead." Stated Jarod simply as he showed everyone the bottle in his hand before it exploded into fragments of glass

"What is going on here?" Asked a voice as a man with blond hair, brown eyes, slightly tan skin, a slightly muscular build, wearing a fancy black suit with a red tie

"Nothing much sir. I was approached by this man here who revealed that I was a monster, he then tried to attack me after I stated my reasons for being in this city." Explained Jarod simply

"And you exploded a glass bottle why?" Asked the suited man

"It was to demonstrate that if I wanted to, I could kill everyone here before they realised I was near. I know it might make people fear me more but it might make some people realise that I'm not a bad guy." Shrugged Jarod making the man sigh

"Alright then. Please follow me." Requested the man as he led Jarod and Chara into the heart of the city before going into a building directly in the centre

"Hello Mayor." Greeted a woman at the desk as she saw the man enter "Who are your guests?" She asked confused

"The monster wanted to talk to me so I'm taking him to my office." Answered the mayor politely getting a nod from the secretary as he led Jarod and Chara into his office where he sat behind a desk while Jarod and Chara sat in two seats in front of his desk "Now that we are here, how's about a formal introduction?" He asked smirking

"Alright, then. My name is Jarod Dreemurr." Introduced Jarod politely, while Chara noticed his eye twitching a little

"That's an… Interesting name…" Replied the mayor "My name is Ren, Ren Spandon." He introduced himself

"You had a brother named Jarod didn't you?" Asked Jarod making Ren's eyes widen

"How did you know?" Asked Ren shocked

"I'm named after him. About half a year before my brother, Asriel Dreemurr, came up to the surface, Jarod Spandon fell into The Underground alongside Chara. Those two proved that humans aren't what some monsters feared them to be, genocidal maniacs." Explained Jarod "During that time, the two were living with Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr, they along with Asriel grew close to the two humans and eventually they all came to see each other as family. Sadly tragedy struck, Chara died in a plan to free monsters, Asriel absorbed their soul and crossed the barrier keeping all monsters trapped, sadly Jarod in a moment of idiocy told Asriel to bring Chara's body along, this resulted in a misunderstanding between the humans who saw him, leading to his death, something which struck his parents and adopted brother hard, Toriel and Asgore separated while Jarod ran off deep into the ruins and prematurely ended his life. Soon after that I was born, Toriel named me after one of the ones who brought so much hope into The Underground." He continued making Ren sigh

"I'm happy… he got to have the family he deserved in the end." Sighed Ren

"You know, you act a lot different from what Jarod said you do." Stated Chara simply

"Let me guess, you expected a complete brat who does nothing but stay in his room and try to make others feel inferior online while at the same time blaming anyone and everyone else overtime I'm caught?" Asked Ren sadly

"Exactly." Nodded Chara

"I did act like that, up until 19 years and 9 months ago. One that day I broke something of my mother's and pinned the blame on Jarod, but when we went to 'punish' him, we didn't find him in his room, only writing all over the walls and a diary at the bottom a nearly broken desk. In said diary we found some… choice words about what Jarod thought of us and it opened my eyes to how much of an asshole I was." Sighed Ren sadly as flashes of one clear sentence flashed in his mind… Go to hell.

"And you decided to change for the better?" Guessed Jarod

"Yes, I mean, look at me now, I'm the mayor of this city. I just wish I fixed my attitude twenty years ago." Sighed Ren

"Twenty years? For monster's it's been ten years." Stated Jarod making Ren stare at him confused

"I have an idea, maybe the RESETS only affected The Underground?" Suggested Chara making Jarod nod

"Yeah, that might be it because of the barrier." Nodded Jarod

"Excuse me? Whats a RESET in the way you're saying it?" Asked Ren confused.

"That's a conversation for later." Said Jarod simply "But now that we've got personal stuff out of the way, why don't we negotiate on the future monster-human relationships?" He suggested getting a nod from Ren

 **(You feel that things are getting better)**

 **(DETERMINATION)**

 **(Something in you is seemingly getting warmer, you are filled with…)**

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: Huh? That was actually a nice talk, though I did pretend and lie a lot.**

 **Ren: Excuse me?**

 **Jarod: Nothing.**

 **Chara: We'll see you all next chapter.**


	30. Old Place, New Faces

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the twenty-ninth chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(3)**

 **Firesage101: that is a neat way to meet up again. though the time difference is confusing.**

 **Dream1990: :D**

 **ProjectIceman: I did do a ton of reviews didn't I. A skele-ton. *points fingerguns at sans* Guess that's what happens when I need to...ketchup. *initiating sans laugh***

 **But in all seriousness, that talk with his brother went alot smoother than I thought it would. Actually everything went smoothly. Even finding the mayor that they needed to talk to went by smoothly.**

 **Well, can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **Replies**

 **Sans: i like this new kid.**

 **Jarod: Of course you do, I have to warn you though, they are pretty** ** _cold_** **.**

 **Sans: hehe.**

 **Papyrus: NYAAAAHH! SANS! YOU INFECTED THE PRINCE AND THE VOICE WITH YOUR PUNS!**

 **Sans: too be fair bro, jarod is the one who started when he met me, and iceman is someone i never met personally.**

 **Jarceus: Can we reply to the-**

 **Jarod: On to the story!**

 **Jarceus God damn it.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Twenty years? For monster's it's been ten years." Stated Jarod making Ren stare at him confused_

 _"I have an idea, maybe the RESETS only affected The Underground?" Suggested Chara making Jarod nod_

 _"Yeah, that might be it because of the barrier." Nodded Jarod_

 _"Excuse me? Whats a RESET in the way you're saying it?" Asked Ren confused._

 _"That's a conversation for later." Said Jarod simply "But now that we've got personal stuff out of the way, why don't we negotiate on the future monster-human relationships?" He suggested getting a nod from Ren_

 ** _(You feel that things are getting better)_**

 ** _(DETERMINATION)_**

 ** _(Something in you is seemingly getting warmer, you are filled with…)_**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Phew, we finished negotiations. All that formal talking was getting boring." Stated Ren as he stretched

"Yeah." Agreed Jarod before he and Chara yawned

"How about we talk about other things while I walk home?" Suggested Ren getting nods from the two Dreemurrs as they left Ren's office and started walking down the road "So, what was all that RESET stuff?" He asked

"I hoped you'd forget about that." Sighed Jarod "Tell me, what do you know about SOULs?" He asked making Ren stare at him

"Like, my spirit, my ghost?" Asked Ren

"No, no. Your SOUL, the very centre of your being." Clarified Jarod "You know, the thing that started the war two hundred years ago." He added making Ren nod in realisation

"I know a little. I know that human souls can last a long time outside of the body and that a monster can absorb a human soul to gain unprecedented power." Stated Ren making Jarod nod

"Yes, now souls come in many different forms. Take Chara's soul for example." He stated as he made Chara's soul appear "Chara's soul is red because of their hight concentration of the DETERMINATION trait." He explained making Ren nod

"So, how many traits have been found in human souls?" Asked Ren intrigued

"We can't be sure how many soul traits there are, but I have found a total of eight full traits." Stated Jarod "I say full traits as souls are made out of a mixture of traits, the colour depends on what traits is strongest. And a 'full trait' is a trait that is the main component of the soul." He explained making Ren nod for him to continue "There's red, Determination, green, Kindness, yellow, Justice, orange, Bravery, light blue, Patience, dark blue, Integrity, purple, Perseverance and finally the rarest, a colourless soul that glows brighter than a normal soul, Light." He listed making Ren listen patiently before he heard the last one

"Light? That's a trait?" Asked Ren confused

"Yes, the Light trait was only found in your brother. We guessed that this trait was dominate as while having faced all that he did from your family, he still tried his hardest to make others happy, no matter what it took. Light, is in fact a Fusion Trait. It's the fusion of Determination, Kindness and Patience." Explained Jarod as the three neared a small house

"Ok. I thank you for your time, Jarod. I deeply enjoyed our talk." Bowed Ren before he walked up to the door of the building before he caught a tape "What is this?" He asked confused

"That's a video to help you learn how to control your soul and about the abilities of human soul traits." Stated Jarod simply as he waved goodbye to his birth brother

"Jarod? Can we visit the orphanage I used to live at?" Asked Chara making Jarod smile and nod before the two walked to a decently sized orphanage before they were greeted by an old woman, about sixty years old

"Hello." She greeted kindly before she spotted Chara "Oh my. You look exactly like a child I knew once." She said sadly as she pulled out a picture frame which held a drawing in it

"Are you Emily?" Asked Jarod making the old lady nod her head "Good, my name is Jarod Dreemurr. This here is a child you might know? Chara Dreemurr." He introduced the two making the lady stare at the two in shock before she fainted making Jarod freak out before catching Emily before transforming into his human form and put her on a chair before a man in his mid-thirties with light blue hair, brown eyebrows, green eyes and wearing an army uniform walked up to him

"Hello, sir. May I ask why you're here and what you have done to my mom?" Asked the man politely, but with a dangerous undertone

"I'm here because young Chara here wanted to come here. And on what happened to your mother? She fainted upon hearing Chara's name." Explained Jarod calmly and politely

"Chara? As in the child she cared for twenty years ago?" Asked the man curious

"Yes, the very same one. You see, after Chara and I went into the underground to put it simply… We died, of our own hands. Only to get revived like, a week or two ago, strangely, I aged, Chara didn't." Explained Jarod

"Great. My name is Damian by the way." Stated the man sighing as he held his arm out for Jarod to shake

"J. J is my name." Stated Jarod as he shook hands with Damian before a ten year old with brown and black hair with green eyes wearing a blue shirt with red diagonal strips, brown cargo shorts and black velcro shoes to run away with a camera, laughing while a teen with sandy blond hair with blue eyes and wearing a plain black t-shirt, blue jeans and red sport shoes chased after him

"Get back here, Dom!" Shouted the teen while the kid just ran around him

"No way, Mikey." Laughed Dom before he ran into Jarod, making him fall onto his butt "Ow…" He moaned as he rubbed his butt

"Dom, what have I told you about stealing the camera during a live-stream?" Asked Damian as he glared at the boy

"You told me not to… Sorry, Dad." Apologised Dom as he handed the camera back to Mikey

"Dom, you know how important this steaming thing is to the orphanage. The more people watch, the more funds we get to make sure everyone is healthy and CAN get adopted." Sighed Damian as he hugged his son

"I know dad. I just want to help keep the audience entertained." Sighed Dom as he hugged back before Mikey came in

"Hey, tyke. I think you can help out." Smirked Mikey before he noticed Chara and Jarod "Hello." He greeted

"Hi. About that stream? Can I also help?" Asked Jarod making Mikey smile

"Of course you can, the stream actually liked Dom's little prank and want him to try playing that game, so I don't see why you can't help out." Shrugged Mikey before he held his hand out for Jarod to shake "I'm Mikey, no last name." He introduced himself

"J Dreemurr." Introduced Jarod, shaking Mikey's hand

 **[Seeing the orphanage doing well fills you with DETERMINATION]**

 **[You can feel the bonds between everyone here, you are filled with LIGHT]**

 **[Something warm in your chest is trying to pop out, you awakened your SOUL]**

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: Ahh, the orphanage. So many sweet memories.**

 **Chara: I know, and who knew that Damian would grow up to be a father himself.**

 **Damian: Wait… I remember you know, your that kid everyone picked on because of your eyes.**

 **Chara: I knew someone would bring that up.**

 **Jarod: Say anything else, and you'll become a part of my soul collection.**

 **Damian: Fuck that!**


	31. Undertale-ception

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the thirtieth chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(4)**

 **Firesage101: who just awakes there soul? I love the fact that Jarvis and Chara can go look at things from their past.**

 **Dream1990: :) and you spelled my name wrong**

 **ProjectIceman: You know, I think this is the only comic I read that made time different in the Underground due to RESETS. It kinda makes sense actually. Also I'm a pretty COOL guy if you ask me *wide grin***

 **Replies**

 **Sans: kid, are you trying to out pun me?if so then you are going to have a bad time.**

 **Jarod: On the soul thing, let me explain. Human souls are naturally dormant in our reality. The only way to awaken them is to stay around two or more sources of high SOUL traits, have your trait force your soul out or for someone to attack you by your soul. It's also an explanation on why you don't see a SAVE POINT at the start of Frisk's journey.**

 **Jarceus: And on the name misspelling… I fixed it as soon as I saw your review.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Hey, tyke. I think you can help out." Smirked Mikey before he noticed Chara and Jarod "Hello." He greeted_

 _"Hi. About that stream? Can I also help?" Asked Jarod making Mikey smile_

 _"Of course you can, the stream actually liked Dom's little prank and want him to try playing that game, so I don't see why you can't help out." Shrugged Mikey before he held his hand out for Jarod to shake "I'm Mikey, no last name." He introduced himself_

 _"J Dreemurr." Introduced Jarod, shaking Mikey's hand_

 ** _[Seeing the orphanage doing well fills you with DETERMINATION]_**

 ** _[You can feel the bonds between everyone here, you are filled with LIGHT]_**

 ** _[Something warm in your chest is trying to pop out, you awakened your SOUL]_**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

It has been two weeks since Monsterkind has come up to the surface. Surprisingly, no-one in the town, which was later named Ebott City, had a problem with the monsters, if anything they seemed happy about the change to their lives. No major incidents have happened to make humans untrusting of monsters besides Asgore telling them what he did with the children who fell into The Underground. Luckily this was sorted out by Jarod who asked the citizens of Ebott City how they would feel in Asgore's situation.

"Hm, hm, hm." Hummed Jarod, in his monster form, as he walked down a street towards the orphanage, getting looks from passersby, monster and human alike before he entered the orphanage

"Hello Prince Jarod." Greeted Mikey, bowing slightly

"How many times have I told you Mikey? It's just Jarod." Chuckled Jarod as he shook hands with Mikey

"Ten times I think. I just like seeing your reaction." Smirked Mikey as Dom ran in

"You're back!" Cheered Dom "We're setting up another live stream." He stated, smiling

"Ok. Hopefully this won't end up like that Monster Killer fiasco." Shuddered Jarod making Dom and Mikey nod in agreement

"what monster killer fiasco?" Asked a voice as Sans walked in

"You didn't hear? We played Monster Killer on a live stream which was full of monsters who got outraged at the name and started sending so much hate mail to the creators for the name and main goal of the game." Shuddered Mikey as memories of Froggits of all things somehow wielding pitchforks and torches "But hopefully we won't have any problems like that. We're playing a game called Undertale today. It came out a week ago, we've waited this long so others could play it and tell us what to do." He explained making Sans and Jarod nod

"do you mind if i bring a friend along?" Asked Sans getting a shake of the head from Mikey and Dom before the skeleton teleported away before reappearing with Gaster

"Sans told me that you were about to play a game called Undertale. Is this true?" Asked Gaster getting a nod from Jarod "Alright." He nodded, voice full of mirth for whatever reason

"Hey, can Sans play? I hurt my hand earlier." Stated Damian, who's hand was wrapped in bandages

"what did you do? what ever it was i guess it's ,wrapped up, now." Smirked Sans making Damian chuckle

"Really? A wrapping pun? I think the stream is going to like you." Chucked Damian

"He is our resident funny bone." Smirked Jarod as he sat down in the stream room of the orphanage and activated his SteamS account and loaded up the game and activated the stream "Hello everyone, Jarod the prince of monsters here. Can you all hear me well?" He greeted the stream while Mikey set Sans up on Damian's account while Dom logged into his account

"Hi, Dom the Bomb here." Greeted Dom as he put his headset on.

"Today we have a special guest in the stream, Sans the Gaster Blaster Master." Stated Jarod smirking

"i sure am, but it is magic so i guess i'm the gaster blaster master caster." Smirked Sans making Jarod chuckle

"Anyway, as you'll see on my part of the stream we're playing Undertale. We don't know much besides that it has multiple routes depending on how you play." Stated Jarod while Dom and Sans loaded up the game and the three started the game

"Long ago, two races rules over EARTH: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell" Read Dom before he asked the question on every human's mind "Did that actually happen?" He asked

"Yep. Though it didn't tell of why, it's still pretty much what happened." Confirmed Jarod as the three got to the character naming section and named their characters after each other, or tried to in Sans' case

"guys, i think this game is trying to sans me of my name." Joked Sans

"What do you mean?" Asked Dom confused

"i tried to put my name in and i got nope-d by the game." Explained Sans before he named his character 'cake'

"Cake? Why did you name your character cake?" Asked Dom confused

"because they're the life of the party." Smirked Sans making Jarod chuckle as he clicked confirm and froze at the sprite for his character

"Nope." Said Jarod as he walked away from the computer "I'm not dealing with this." He stated making Sans curious so he confirmed his name and saw the character sprite, and like Jarod, left

"What's wrong with the sprite?" Asked Dom, seeing the sprite before Jarod teleported back with Frisk

"Look between this child and that sprite." Stated Jarod making Dom realise what Jarod was getting at after five minutes, and reading the chat

"Wait, that kid is the main character of the game?" Asked Dom confused as he moved forwards in the game before coming across Flowey

"Ok everyone. I'm sorry but this stream is coming to a short end while I go try to clear my mind and think on how anyone knows of this." Chuckled Jarod as he closed the game and shut down the stream. "HOW THE HELL DOES ANYONE KNOW ABOUT THAT!" He screamed while Dom recorded him on his camera secretly.

"i don't know, did they see Alphys' tapes?" Asked Sans

"Tapes?" Asked Jarod curious

"you didn't see the hidden cameras?" Asked Sans confused

"Those were Alphys' cameras?" Asked Jarod confused "But I don't think so, there weren't any in the Ruins. Wait, maybe it was that dog from the first timeline. It did absorb an artefact." He theorised

"it could be possible, if that artefact gave it intelligence then it might have been able to make a game about Frisk's journey in the underground, only without you." Agreed Sans

"Heheh." Chuckled Dom to himself as it seemed like the stream liked the two freaking out

"I'm confused? What's going on?" Asked Frisk before Jarod turned them towards Dom's computer making them see the sprite of Flowey "Is that Flowey? Wow, that looks exactly like him, only pixelated." They admired before Jarod turned them to the computer Sans was using "Is that me? Why do I look so yellow? I mean, I do have a sort of yellow tint to my skin but I'm not THAT yellow." They complained

"Yeah, it's you." Sighed Jarod

"Wait, is Asriel in this?" Asked Frisk curious making Jarod go to the internet and search it up

"Yep. Asriel IS in that game, and so is everyone." Stated Jarod surprised "And it even has… Oh…" He sighed as he found spoilers on a certain route Frisk did. "I need a few moments." He stated before teleporting away

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: Why did you do Undertale-ception.**

 **Frisk: I also have to ask that.**

 **Jarceus: Because the idea is fun.**

 **Jarod: Screw you.**

 **Frisk: Wait, I have a yellow tint to my skin, then why is it in many fan works I have a similar skin tone to Chara?**

 **Jarceus: No idea.**


	32. Teaching SOULS maybe

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the thirty-first chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(3)**

 **Dream1990: :D**

 **Firesage101: omg I can't believe that happened though I kinda saw it coming. i feel sorry for Jared and them. i hope Jarod is ok. What was the spoiler to what Jarod have to leave abruptly**

 **ProjectIceman: RIP In Peace 4th Wall lol**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: Sans and his phrase… "papyrus, do you want anything?"**

 **Frisk: Ouch. That one actually made me guilty back then.**

 **Jarceus: The fourth wall will be cracked, broken and shattered.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Yeah, it's you." Sighed Jarod_

 _"Wait, is Asriel in this?" Asked Frisk curious making Jarod go to the internet and search it up_

 _"Yep. Asriel IS in that game, and so is everyone." Stated Jarod surprised "And it even has… Oh…" He sighed as he found spoilers on a certain route Frisk did. "I need a few moments." He stated before teleporting away_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Do I have to?" Sighed Jarod, in his human form, as he stood outside of a classroom

"Yes, you do. Sans and the others did it and so will you." Nodded Toriel making Jarod sigh before he shifted into his monster form before walking into the class

"Hello, class. I'll be your SOUL SCIENCE teacher for the next year." Stated Jarod making some of the human students gasp "Some of you should know who I am. But for those who don't, I am Jarod Dreemurr, eldest son of King Asgore." He introduced himself making the rest of the students besides three gasp "Now on to the roll call." He started as he went through the list of names before he got to the last three "Chara, Frisk and Asriel Dreemurr?" He asked

"Present." Stated the three Dreemurrs

"Good. Now, I know that you all probably hate theory work correct?" Asked Jarod getting a chorus of 'yes' "So, I decided that the best way to not bore you to death would be to instead do practical lessons." He stated making many of his students cheer as the class went outside "Now I need two students to come up to the front, one human and one monster." He stated making a skeleton in a blue jacket five sizes too big raise his hand as well as a kid with flat ginger hair, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin to also raise his hand "Alright, Optima, Jason, you two can help me." He nodded making the two students go to the front

"W-w-what are w-we doing?" Asked Optima shyly, all the while shivering

"You two will be my examples for human and monster souls." Stated Jarod as he made Optima and Jason's souls appear in front of them. Optima's soul was the typical monster soul while Jason's soul was an odd mix of orange and yellow, the two colours swirling around each other in a perfect cycle "Now, Optima's soul is the typical monster soul. White and from the human soul perspective, upside down. While Jason here as a surprising soul. It's a perfect mix between Bravery and Justice, two Soul Traits." He explained before the two souls disappeared "Now, humans and monsters have some differences when it comes to abilities. Monsters tend to have abilities more tending to the magical field while humans have amore force based abilities." He stated as he ushered the two back to the other students "Any questions?" He asked making a blue anthro cat looking monster raise her hand "Yes, Fe?" He asked

"Well, how do humans use their soul?" Asked Fe curious

"Ah. The age old question. Now, humans abilities with their souls depends on their trait. Take Determination souls as an example, they have the ability to manipulate time, unless there is another Determination soul is present, then the two will have a sort of competition, invisible to the naked eye to see who should control the 'timeline' that was created." Explained Jarod "I only know of one other trait ability and that is Patience. Patience has the slight ability to control gravity, if only enough to keep them in the air longer, or so much that they could float and fly as if they were in space." He added making everyone nod before Jason spoke up

"How do you know about the Patience ability?" He asked making everyone stare at Jarod for his answer

"That's actually an easy answer. Some of you may know me from the Orphan Fund streams, one of the orphans at the local orphanage has a Patience soul and during one of the live streams _flew_ into the room and slammed a pie into the back of my head." Chuckled Jarod, slightly embarrassed

"Oh… what type of pie was it?" Asked Jason embarrassed for his teacher

"A snail pie my mom made." Answered Jarod making most of his human students back up a little "Hey, your snail pie is my goat meat. Doesn't sit well with my stomach. Or fish with Undyne… We had to have a SWAT team and the Royal Guard hold her down before she burnt off her rage…" He stated offended before he remembered Undyne's rampage when she found fish on the market

"Ok." Nodded Jason and the other human students, besides the two human Dreemurrs, terrified at the possibility of other monsters freaking out like that.

"Wait do humans eat cats?" Asked Fe, horrified at the prospect

"In some countries they do. Thankfully here it's seen as something sort of close to eating a person and highly distasteful." Stated Jarod "The thing you really need to worry about are the rule 34 furry artists who pleasure themselves to their or others creations and humans who practice beastiality." He stated making the humans who knew what those were to shiver slightly

"O-ok." Nodded Fe freaked out a little as the bell went signalling the end of the school day

"Alright class, that's all for this lesson, I hope you all enjoyed and learnt something new." Stated Jarod before he grabbed a stack of papers "Please give these to your parents. These permission slips will tell your parents on what I've got planed for this term." He stated handing out a form to every student besides Asriel, Frisk and Chara as they passed him "Phew." He sighed as he changed into his human form

"Are you ok? You seemed to be very bored." Asked Asriel to his brother

"Yeah, and I was. I hope that they give their parents those slips so I can start my plan." Sighed Jarod

"We really got side tracked from the lesson didn't we?" Asked Chara jokingly

"I guess we did. Instead of learning about souls we learnt more about possible triggers for monsters." Agreed Frisk as they all walked back to the classroom and collected their bags before walking back through the town before Jarod caught a beer bottle thrown at him by the same man who threw the bottle when monsters first arrived to the surface

"I gonna kick yer ass." Stated the man, drunk off his rocker

"Back away before this gets bad." Growled Jarod as his soul appeared behind him and started glowing white as a light appeared in his left hand, going completely unnoticed by Jarod and the man but not by Frisk. Chara and Asriel

"Rah!" Grunted the man as he swung a fist at Jarod only for the teacher to move out of the way before following his instincts, making him raise let hand to the man's torso as the light turned into a little ball of energy

"Haa!" Screamed Jarod as the little ball shot at the man and carried him a little while before he fell off of it before it shot up into the sky and exploded making Jarod stare at his hand, which was smoking lightly "D-did I just do that?" He asked surprised as he made another energy ball before making it disappear as his soul also disappeared

"Hey! I think we just learnt your soul power." Smirked Asriel making Jarod chuckle lightly

"Yeah… Sadly I had to use it on a drunk man…" Chuckled Jarod awkwardly

"Hey, self defence is a serious thing. You were only defending yourself." Shrugged Chara as they walked back home, not noticing Jarod's soul appear again before glowing red as a SAVE point appeared in Jarod's hands

 **(Your soul power has manifested, filling you with Light)**

 **(You feel your soul change slightly)**

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed and will tune in next time.**

 **Jarod: Wait a second, in the story did I make a reference to you?**

 **Frisk: I noticed that as well, when you were dismissing the class.**

 **Jarceus: You focused on that instead of the fact you shot a ball of condensed light and that your soul is suddenly changing colours?**

 **Jarod: Oh… That's also something to ask about…**


	33. Testing

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the thirty-second chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **Firesage101: ok Jarod found his ability what is it?**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: I'm not sure. We know that I can create condensed balls go light, but what else could it be used for.**

 **Jarceus: That's why this chapter is called 'Testing'.**

 **Gaster: Do you not usually name these chapters after you finish them?**

 **Jarceus: No-one needed to know that.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Hey! I think we just learnt your soul power." Smirked Asriel making Jarod chuckle lightly_

 _"Yeah… Sadly I had to use it on a drunk man…" Chuckled Jarod awkwardly_

 _"Hey, self defence is a serious thing. You were only defending yourself." Shrugged Chara as they walked back home, not noticing Jarod's soul appear again before glowing red as a SAVE point appeared in Jarod's hands_

 ** _(Your soul power has manifested, filling you with Light)_**

 ** _(You feel your soul change slightly)_**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"So, you want to test your new power?" Asked Gaster intrigued as he and Jarod, who was in his human form, went down into a lab the two made in the basement of their new house

"Yes, I want to test to see it's properties and what abilities it has." Nodded Jarod as he went into a chamber while Gaster went into a control room to the left of the chamber as the door closed behind Jarod

"Alright, Jarod, can you use your soul power for me?" Asked Gaster through an intercom making Jarod nod before he created a ball of white light as his soul appeared behind him, glowing white, before mechanical hands came out of the wall and extracted a small chunk of the orb making Jarod flinch slightly "Interesting." He noted as he watched his computer analyse the orb

"What is it, G?" Asked Jarod curious before a monitor came out of the roof and showed him that the orb was 90% magic and 10% soul energy "That is actually interesting." He agreed before his soul started glowing green and creating a shield around him as Gaster Blasters appeared in the room and fired on him "WHAT THE HELL GASTER!" He shouted in rage as his soul stopped glowing, making the shield disperse and the Gaster Blasters stopped firing

"Jarod, we both know you have far to high of 'stats' to be affected by the Gaster Blasters." Stated Gaster making Jarod sigh

"I know but warn me before you fire death machines at me." Sighed Jarod before his soul started glowing white again "Let me try something." He said as he cupped his hands together as a white energy ball formed between them "Ka…me…ha…me… HAAAA!" He called out as he fired a massive beam of white energy at a wall, making it explode before it repaired itself

"You copied that from one of those 'anime' that Alphys and Undyne watch, didn't you?" Asked Gaster slightly annoyed while he had a skeletal hand writing down notes

"I watch a few of them." Shrugged Jarod before he started making a swirling motion with one hand while he kept another still before a white ball of swirling energy formed in between his hands "Rasengan!" He shouted as he slammed the ball into another wall making it explode before hands came out of the hole and patched it up "Hahaha! This is so fun!" He laughed before his soul started glowing gold

"It would also seem your soul glows different colours depending on what ability it wants to use." Noted Gaster as the skeletal hands wrote down the information

"I wonder…" Mumbled Jarod as he focused making a golden light appear in his hand before it started changing shape and material until it had turned into a revolver which then turned into an apple before changing back into light "I can modify it." He noted before he turned the light into a laser pistol before his soul stopped glowing and turned black as the gun turned into black balls which dissipated in the air before Jarod's soul turned back to its normal colours before glowing red "So, what's next…" He trailed off before he noticed he was surrounded by star shaped outlines "Holy crap!" He screamed

"Jarod? What's wrong?" Asked Gaster concerned

"I see a whole bunch of star shaped outlines." Answered Jarod before he tapped one of the outlines creating a SAVE point "Which are apparently SAVE points." He added before he heard something open, making him turn around and face a Gaster Blaster

"Let's see what powers you have that work in tangent with one another." Smirked Gaster as the Gaster Blaster started moving around the room making Jarod's soul glow gold as the laser pistol appeared in Jarod's hand before his soul started glowing purple as he fired two purple shots which left behind a purple smoke before Jarod fired more shots, creating a grid of sorts out of smoke before the smoke turned into lines and forced the Gaster Blaster onto the grid before Jarod's soul started glowing a light blue as he fired a light blue shot into the grid making the Gaster Blaster slam into the floor, but it refused to stop moving before Jarod fired a green shot into the grid as his soul glowed green, making the Gaster Blaster stop in place before a shield materialised in front of it "Very intriguing." Stated Gaster before Jarod's soul started glowing yellow as he jumped over the Gaster Blaster and shot a whole through the top of it "Alright Jarod, that's enough for this test." He stated as the grid disappeared while Jarod's soul glowed green as he shot a green bullet through the Gaster Blaster, healing it.

"That was a rush." Smirked Jarod as his soul re-entered his body "I can't believe I can do that with my soul." He smirked as Gaster collected the notes the skeletal hand he created had taken

"Yes, your abilities are a surprise. But it does lead to the question on why you have them and what your limits are." Agreed Gaster as he whenever his notes, reviewing every detail "It also makes me wonder what type of soul the humans who sealed us in the underground had. Did they have the well known seven traits, your trait of Light or a type of soul that has been lost to time?" He continued starting to go on a tangent

"Yeah, I know my abilities are good and could fill in some ancient blanks, but can I go now?" Asked Jarod making Gaster stop before doing a fake cough

"Of course you can. We are finished with testing for today." Nodded Gaster before he noticed that Jarod was gone, having used his new powers to teleport to the surface

"I think I'm going to like this." Smirked Jarod before he heard an explosion and screaming making him teleport into a nearby alleyway in time to see a tank drive by 'A TANK!' He screamed to himself before he changed into his monster form and created a spear under the tank's engine, making it stop

"Cadet! Status report!" Demanded a voice from inside the tank

"I think we just lost out engine General." Stated a scared voice from inside the tank

"And you might lose more if you don't tell me why you were causing such a ruckus." Growled Jarod after teleporting into the tank

"AHHHH!" Screamed 'Cadet' in freight making Jarod and 'General' stare at him and wait for him to stop screaming

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: Those two had better be alone.**

 **Frisk: Did they attack the city?!**

 **Gaster: It is highly possible to infer that possibility by the unlikely timing of an explosion and people screaming while a tank is driving around in a city, known for its lack of military reinforcement.**

 **Chara: Gaster… Just shut the hell up.**


	34. It Begins

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the thirty-third chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(2)**

 **Firesage101: ok... How is it that Jarod finds the worst time to do something? Do you take a perverse pleasure in doing cliff hangers and putting Jarod in danger? Though admittedly I like what happens and can't wait for the next chapter.**

 **ProjectIceman: TANK you for another chapter**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: Firesage… How many of Jarceus' stories have you read? By now you should know that he likes to make me suffer.**

 **Jarceus: I like creating suspense, sadly you are the main character and are the main target.**

 **Jarod: Go for Frisk or Chara for once!**

 **Sans: sadly, i doubt that will happen. jarceus is not goat-ing to stop messing with you.**

 **Jarod: I think you already used a goat joke.**

 **Sans: man, maybe i should try an-udder joke.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"I think I'm going to like this." Smirked Jarod before he heard an explosion and screaming making him teleport into a nearby alleyway in time to see a tank drive by 'A TANK!' He screamed to himself before he changed into his monster form and created a spear under the tank's engine, making it stop_

 _"Cadet! Status report!" Demanded a voice from inside the tank_

 _"I think we just lost our engine General." Stated a scared voice from inside the tank_

 _"And you might lose more if you don't tell me why you were causing such a ruckus." Growled Jarod after teleporting into the tank_

 _"AHHHH!" Screamed 'Cadet' in freight making Jarod and 'General' stare at him and wait for him to stop screaming_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"AAAHHHH…." Screamed 'Cadet' before he stopped, noticing that 'General' was resting while Jarod was playing with a stick

"Finally. Now can you tell me what's going on?" Asked Jarod annoyed

"Mhm. Monster, under the order of the President, you and your city of monsters and freaks are to surrender or face death." Stated 'General' confusing Jarod

"Ok, the monster part I get, but not the freaks part. What freaks are you talking about?" Asked Jarod confused

"Don't act dumb, the freaks who dare hide themselves as humans while using magic." Stated 'Cadet' making 'General' hit him over the head

"You idiot! I'm doing the talking here!" Growled 'General' making 'Cadet' apologise "Anyway, like Cadet James said, you are to surrender." He stated making Jarod adopt a thinking stance

"General, please inform me on what charges the monster race and the humans of Ebott City are being accused of." Requested Jarod

"Monsterkind is being charged for man slaughter and attempted murder while the freakish humans are being charged with hiding criminals." Explained 'General' simply

"Ok, let me destroy those. Monsterkind can't be charged with man slaughter since only a select few actually killed people, and on the attempted murder note, here's a fact that your president probably forgot. It was in an entire different kingdom, ruled by Asgore, who's word was law, so all our charges don't truly exist." Stated Jarod making 'General's' jaw drop as he thought over what Jarod said and realised he was exactly correct

"Bullshit! You murdered three children!" Shouted James making Jarod smirk

"Oh? Then tell me, if one country has a law against something but another country doesn't, will you prosecute the person if they did said thing in the country there is no law against it if they came back?" Asked Jarod making James scoff

"Oh course not, but you were still in our country." Stated James only to see the same smirk plastered on Jarod's face

"Actually, by the rules and laws I've read up on, the Underground, counts as an unexplored piece of land to human kind, meaning that it doesn't count as a part of your country and therefore does not have to follow the same laws as the rest of out country." Countered Jarod making

James freeze as he tried to think of any way to counteract Jarod's points "And besides, besides spearing your engine, I have posed no threat to anyone, and many will agree that besides Undyne I am the easiest monster to piss off when you attack innocents." He added making 'General' sigh

"I will inform the President about what you have said and the laws that protect you." Sighed 'General' as he opened up the hatch of the tank and climbed out while Jarod teleported out "You sure did damage to our engine." He sighed before Jarod used his soul magic to replace the engine "Oh, ok."

"You're lucky I don't try to sue you for the damages to the city." Stated Jarod making 'General' nod before James fired a shot from the tank at a building, only for the bullet to stop midair and shot backwards through the cannon, destroying it "And tell your cadet to stop being so trigger happy." He warned getting a nod from 'General'

"You have my word." Nodded 'General' as Jarod turned around before a green shield blocked a bullet that 'General' shot at his back "Eat shit you fucking monster!" He shouted as he fired more bullets at Jarod, all of them being blocked by the green shield before the shield turned black and pierced 'General' in the leg and arms, making him drop the pistol

"Haa… General. Do you want to know why I've been so nice and calm?" Asked Jarod as he glared at 'General' as he fell onto his butt "I've been trying to avoid a war, but you and Cadet James seem so war happy right now. So, I'll give you this one last chance to get into your tank, drive away and not bother Ebott City again. We're peaceful people but even the nicest people can kill, if pushed too far." He growled as he summoned a Gaster Blaster and shoved it into 'General's' face making the human crawl back into the tank as fast as possible

"Cadet! Get us out of here! NOW!" Demanded 'General' before the tank turned around and drove away before Jarod made it levitate before he threw it forwards, making it leave faster

"what happened here?" Asked Sans as he walked up to Jarod

"Sans… Prepare the town for a possible war. The president has deemed it suitable to eradicate monsterkind and every human in Ebott City." Stated Jarod making Sans get serious

"Alright." Nodded Sans, talking like an average person for once before he teleported away while Jarod stared into the distance before he fired the Gaster Blaster at a massive line of tanks, exploding the tanks and their drivers

"Sometimes I hate this part of life." Sighed Jarod as he stared at the burning tanks before he noticed a SAVE Point right next to him "No." He said simply before he destroyed the SAVE Point.

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this time, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: Yay! War!**

 **Sans: this is going to be bad, hopefully we can** ** _save_** **everyone.**

 **Jarod: Sans, just shut up with the puns.**

 **Sans: what? can't handle my golden yokes?**

 **Jarod: PAPYRUS!**

 **Sans: wow, no need to get hasty now.**


	35. The End

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the thirty-fourth chapter of Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(2)**

 **Firesage101: what is with the save points? can't wait for more.**

 **ProjectIceman: Ugh...trigger happy war mongrels lol. Charged for the Manslaughter of 3 children? Send tanks and destroy the entire city. K! Lol**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: About SAVE points, I haven't SAVED since I found my soul power. Do you have a plan on that? And on the tanks thing, I think they know how dangerous we are so they brought tanks to protect themselves, not that it did much.**

 **Jarceus: I do, and it will not be so nice for you.**

 **Frisk: Ok, that isn't going to far well.**

 **Asriel: Never does.**

 **Jarceus: Also, RIP school.**

 **Jarod: Wait what?**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Sans… Prepare the town for a possible war. The president has deemed it suitable to eradicate monsterkind and every human in Ebott City." Stated Jarod making Sans get serious_

 _"Alright." Nodded Sans, talking like an average person for once before he teleported away while Jarod stared into the distance before he fired the Gaster Blaster at a massive line of tanks, exploding the tanks and their drivers_

 _"Sometimes I hate this part of life." Sighed Jarod as he stared at the burning tanks before he noticed a SAVE Point right next to him "No." He said simply before he destroyed the SAVE Point._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"This is Prince incoming, I have a sighting on a fleet of tanks approaching the city." Stated Jarod over a walkie talkie as he watched a line of tanks approach Ebott City from his perch on top of a building in his monster form

"Got that, We're evacuating the citizens. Half of the population of Ebott City is in the bunkers." Replied Ren over the walkie talkie before a massive explosion erupted from the school that Frisk and the other Dreemurr siblings attended

"Ren? Did you evacuate the children first?" Asked Jarod concerned

"No. Why?" Asked Ren also concerned

"Because they just exploded the school." Stated Jarod before he teleported to the school and saw Frisk laying outside, bloodied and mangled "Frisk… no…" He said as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes before he spotted Chara crying over a pile of dust

"A-Asriel…" Cried Chara making Jarod's eyes widen as his tears fell down his face before he spotted a soldier aiming their gun at Chara's head

"No." Jarod growled before he teleported behind the soldier and snapped his neck "Chara, get to the evacuation zone! Ebott City is under attack!" He commanded pushing Chara along before he teleported to the line of tanks before summoning a sea of spears and sending them into the tanks, exploding them before he teleported out of the way of a swarm of bullets from a wave of a hundred soldiers, all with machine guns.

"We'll get him men!" Shouted the leader of the army as planes flew overhead of the battle before dropping a bomb over the orphanage

"Not today!" Shouted Jarod as he forced the bomb to stop midair before he flung it at the plane, exploding it and five other planes in a massive explosion before a bullet hit him in the left shoulder "GAH!" He cried out in pain before the hole was covered in a green energy, only… The wound didn't heal at all

"Ha! How do you like that? The best of Monster Hunter tech, our bullets create wounds that can't be healed by magic!" Laughed the leader in triumph before Jarod created a scythe and cut out his shoulder before healing the self inflicted wound

"Clever bastard." Grumbled a random soldier

"FIRE!" Commanded the leader as he fired upon Jarod, being quickly followed by the rest of his men while Jarod ran at them, dodging bullets as he approached them before he ripped a soldier in half with his scythe before throwing it through another ten men

"Fireball!" Called out Jarod as he fired a fireball at a soldier making it explode, taking three men with it before Jarod was shot in the leg before he grabbed one of the soldier's guns and shot another fifteen men leaving only seventy-one men left standing before he created a green shield in front of him, which rippled with every bullet that hit it before Jarod was blown away be an explosion, which took out one of the soldiers only to be caught by Undyne "Undyne?" He asked shocked as he stared at Undyne, who was in her Undyne the Undying form as she glared at the army

"I'll make you all pay for what you did to my friends." Growled Undyne before she summoned a massive sea of spears which speared half of the remaining men leaving only thirty-five men left alive

"I'll back you up!" Stated Jarod as he walked up behind Undyne before the two rushed at the remaining men as they fired bullets at the two, only for Jarod to block them with a green shield as they carved down ten more men before Undyne flipped over Jarod and tried to spear him in the back, forcing him to block her spear with his green shield, only to notice ripples as Undyne fell over, many holes in her chest "Undyne? Why?" He asked surprised as Undyne's body broke apart

"I… I didn't want… to lose you…like Papyrus and… Alphys…" Stated Undyne before she collapsed into a pile of dust leaving Jarod in tears as he stared at her dust

"Alright! We got one!" Cheered a foolish soldier before Jarod appeared behind him, grabbed him by the next and disappeared before the soldier's body as slammed into a passing military plane's window causing the plane to crash and kill two more of the army that was gathered

"We can't give up now men!" Shouted the leader, determined to win

"With all do respect sir, we had a hundred men against one monster, and now we're down to twenty men now, including you, sir." Stated a soldier already resigning to his fate of death

"That is a very good point, now here's my counterargument." Started the leader before he shot the soldier in the head "Question my decisions and you end up like him." He stated startling the remaining eighteen of his men at how easy he killed before nine of them had a serving of spears while the other nine had sharp bones shoved up their asses before it shot out of their heads with their brains on the ends

"Now it's just you." Growled Jarod as he created another scythe and approached the leader before he blocked a sword that was aimed for his head

"You won't touch him, monster." Growled the voice of the attacker, a figure in a black hood which concealed all of his face in a shadow

"Grr." Growled Jarod as he glared at the figure

"My name is Alex Fighter, son of Benjamin Fighter, president." Introduced the hooded figure as he lowered his hood to reveal a man in his early twenties with short but spiky reddish-brown hair, green eyes with hazel near the pupil and a small scar on his chin

"Alright then. My name is Jarod Dreemurr, son of King Asgore Dreemurr, previous ruler of The Underground, leader to monsterkind." Introduced Jarod as he created a sword before the two clashed and traded blows, each one nicking the other on the arm and points before Alex pulled out a dagger and stabbed it into Jarod's stomach before pulling it out, covered in blood and a green substance as Jarod stumbled back before puking

"Botulinum Toxin Extremous, the deadliest toxin known to man. With that, you'd be dead instantly, if it wasn't for the difference in biology and those 'stats' of yours." Smirked Alex before he kicked Jarod onto his back as he put the dagger in a reverse grip and held it at Jarod's neck before he was tackled off of him by Chara

"Get your fucking hands off my brother!" Shouted Chara as they tried to wrestle the dagger from Alex before he stabbed it into the Dreemurr's stomach making them drop like bag of potatoes as they died

"C-chara…" Stuttered Jarod as his body stared feeling colder and colder before he gathered up the energy to charge up a ball of energy before using it to blast of Alex's head.

* * *

 **Bad Ending**

* * *

"I'm sorry… everyone…" Sighed Jarod as he watched his 'HP' lower fast from 2000000 to 1900000 in a few seconds before another army rolled up close to him, an army of a thousand soldiers and a hundred tanks

"It seems like you lost this battle, monster." Sneered a man who looked like a sixty year old version of Alex "That's what you get for killing my son." He growled as he stared at his son's lifeless and headless body

"Hehe… I guess that is how this ends… with my death…" Chuckled Jarod before he built up all his remaining power inside of his body

"What are you doing?!" Demanded Benjamin scared as Jarod started glowing white

"I'm going to die, so I'm taking you all with me." Smirked Jarod as he got up onto his feet before he unleashed all his built up energy in a massive explosion of energy, wiping Benjamin, his army, Jarod and Ebott City off the face of the Earth

* * *

 **Good Ending**

* * *

"I'm sorry… everyone…" Sighed Jarod as he watched his 'HP' lower fast from 2000000 to 1900000 in a few seconds before another army rolled up close to him, an army of a thousand soldiers and a hundred tanks

"It seems like you lost this battle, monster." Sneered a man who looked like a sixty year old version of Alex "That's what you get for killing my son." He growled as he stared at his son's lifeless and headless body

"Hehe… I bet you'd like that, eh?" Chuckled Jarod as his body grew colder and colder "I don't regret what I did." He smirked as Benjamin walked over to his body and kicked him in the ribs

"How dare you! You murdered my son you shit!" Screamed Benjamin as he stomped on Jarod's ribcage as his HP lowered to 10000

"And you murdered all my friends and family, so I guess we're even for now." Smirked Jarod chuckling as his HP lowered to 100 before he shifted into his human form as he spat on Benjamin's face as he died, his soul breaking in two before shattering before a massive button appeared saying, 'LOAD' which Jarod pressed in a ghost-like state as time rewound back to the last time he saved

"So, are you going to have Gaster test your abilities?" Asked Chara as they walked alongside Frisk and Asriel on the way home

"I already have. Guys, I'm sorry but I have to do something quickly, I'll be sure to inform you on what happened after I'm done, ok? Good." Stated Jarod before he teleported into Benjamin's office

"Wow! Ah, hello there sir, how may I help you?" Asked Benjamin confused by his sudden visit

"Tell me, why are you sending two soldiers to Ebott City to 'punish' 'criminals'?" Asked Jarod, growling getting a confused look from Benjamin

"Where did you hear this? I've sent two men to talk about a peace treaty between monsters and the rest of the country, establishing laws that allow monsterkind to be just as protected as humans." Asked Benjamin confused

"Then it seems like you sent the wrong men. They'll appear in a tank with an army of tanks and say, and I quote, 'Monsterkind is being charged for man slaughter and attempted murder while the freakish humans are being charged with hiding criminals.' Oh and before that he said, 'Monster, under the order of the President, you and your city of monsters and freaks are to surrender or face death.' Doesn't seem like a peace negotiation to me." Stated Jarod simply making Benjamin's eyes widen "AND, when I turned my back on the general, he opened fire upon me with a pistol." He added

"I'm sorry for what my men have cause." Apologised Benjamin sincerely

"Oh, it's not what they've done yet, it's what they will do. I'm from the future and I know that because of this two, a war will break out, a war in which I will be forced to kill your son after he murders my last remaining sibling." Corrected Jarod making Benjamin sigh

"I'm getting too old for this job." Sighed Benjamin before he brightened up a little "So, I'm guessing you know who the ambassador for Monsters are." He guessed making Jarod nod

"I do. I am Jarod Dreemurr, also known as J Dreemurr, Human and Monster ambassador for monsterkind." Nodded Jarod before Benjamin handed him a sheet of paper

"This is for your king to sign, it states everything that I have planned for this treaty." Stated Benjamin getting a nod from Jarod "And Jarod, if those two men, James and Abraham give you the same trouble they gave you in the future, kill them." He stated

"Pardon?" Asked Jarod in shock

"Those two from what you have told me start a war which is an illegal action and should be punished accordingly." Stated Benjamin, seriously

"As you wish, Mr. President." Bowed Jarod before he teleported away just in time to hear Abraham and James blow up the building "You two stop this now!" He demanded as he broke their tank's gun

"GAH! Um… Monster, under the order of the President, you and your city of monsters and freaks are to surrender or face death." Stated Abraham, scared from Jarod's sudden appearance

"You have no jurisdiction to arrest anyone, and YOU are both charged with forgery of the President's orders." Growled Jarod making Abraham sweat

"What are you talking about?" Asked Abraham scared

"You know what I'm talking about, stating you are doing this under the President's orders. I just talked with him, he told me he sent you both to talk to King Asgore Dreemurr about a peace treaty." Growled Jarod making Abraham shit himself before Jarod summoned two spears inside the tank and killed Abraham and James before his soul appeared behind him and started glowing black before he erased the tank and dead bodies from existence before his soul disappeared as he went to Asgore, who signed the peace treaty after reading through it three times, which he then gave it to Jarod who teleported back into Benjamin's office and gave it to him.

* * *

 **Ten Years Later**

* * *

"Have a good day glass." Stated Jarod as he let his class out for the day as he reflected on the last ten years. In response to the peace treaty and new laws, a good majority of monsters moved out of Ebott City and out into the community, helping out and even assisting in essential jobs. Many monsters from the Royal Guard took to helping out the national police force, other monsters set up shops or took up average jobs. Surprisingly enough after two years all humans accepted monsters, the anti-monster rallies stopped, mysterious missing person cases likewise stopped (the president still has no statement on the state of the search for them). The rising popularity of monster gave other countries the courage to ask for similar treaties to the one Benjamin Fighter made, allowing Mettaton to fulfil his dream of being a star for the human world. Alphys has also taken to helping in the development of human science with Undyne helping her, Papyrus had become a five star Spaghetti Connoisseur, Sans was… well, Sans… Asgore and Toriel managed to patch things up between them after a heated fight between the two and Asriel. Speaking of Asriel, he was finishing his last year of college alongside Chara and Frisk. The three made many great friends in their school career and even made it on live television to talk about heir experiences in The Underground once or twice. The orphanage was having problems, but in a good way, they couldn't keep up the Orphanage Fund stream because there was no need, once the whole monster situation was sorted out, many couples came to Ebott City to adopt a child, some of the children for adopted into families that live in Ebott City and some didn't, but they always managed to make it to the special celebration that the orphanage had. As for Jarod, well, he's making sure that the future generations of humans and monsters know all they can. He became a primary school teacher and is teaching the students in the best way he can, but when he's not teaching students he can often be found either making a crazy new invention that uses Soul Energy to function or hanging out with Ren, who stepped down from being Mayor five years ago after Jarod apologised and revealed the truth about himself to him. The most surprising thing for Jarod? That would have to be the Human-Monster relationships, not the friendship kind the romanic kind, and the Monster-Human hybrids with souls similar to Jarod's own, half Human and half Monster.

"Uncle Jarod?" Asked one of his students, Darrek, his nephew, he looked exactly like a younger version of his father only with black hair, which he inherited from his mother

"Yes, Darrek?" Asked Jarod, crouching down to Darrek's level

"Can I see Uncle Asriel?" Asked Darrek innocently making Jarod smirk

"C'mon tiger, get's go." Smirked Jarod as he put Darrek over his shoulders before walking off the school grounds, happy with his day and the life he realised wouldn't have been possible if he hadn't met with Chara, if Asriel hadn't found him, if he hadn't been revived and if he hadn't met with Frisk.

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is all for this chapter and story. I hope you all enjoyed this story up till now. I thought of making a separate chapter for the good ending but I decided against it.**

 **Jarod: I'm happy that everything ended out ok in the end… well, one of the ends…**

 **Frisk: So, Chara, Asriel and I went to college, huh?**

 **Chara: It makes sense. Jarod would be our role model since he'd be our teacher and 'older' brother so we'd want to be as smart as possible in a certain subject.**

 **Asriel: Yeah, hey Jarceus? What subjects did we major in?**

 **Jarceus: I'll only state the shared one, Art. But this is the end for Undertale:Monster Helper. I hope you all enjoyed and might check out one of my other stories (Besides A Saiyan's Journey, Digimon World: Errors of the Light and Mike's Journey, those are my… not so good beginner stories). See ya.**


	36. Underswap: Monster Helper

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the beginning of the special one-shot chapters of Undertale:Monster Helper. These will only go over the beginning bits unless I deem them worthy of going further, so I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Reviews(2)**

 **Firesage101: love the story. I think all your stories are good**

 **ProjectIceman: MY GOD. It's a good thing Jarod didn't save at that last Save Point.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: I know what you mean. I managed to stop the war before it begun.**

 **Frisk: I feel like we're gonna have a bad time.**

 **Jarceus: You probably will. And also, start the swap!**

* * *

 **Special Chapter… Start!**

* * *

'Gah, where am I?' Asked Jarod as he awoke in The Underground 'I'm… back? Did that mean our plan failed…? Wait, were's Frisk and Monster Kid!' He asked himself as he looked around, spotting a human child with rosy cheeks, a bowl-like haircut and wearing a green sweater with two yellow stripes along with brown shorts and boots 'A human?' He thought as he tried to touch the human's head, only for his hand to go through as images flashed through his mind "Gah!" He screamed as he backed away

"Gah." Groaned a voice as a goat-like monster in clothes similar to the human's clothes, only the clothes were different colours, the shirt was blue with two purple stripes and the shorts were blue. The monster was only slightly taller than the human

"Frisk?" Asked Jarod confused as he stared while the monster got up

"What hit me?" Asked the monster before they looked down "What the hell happened to me!" They screamed in surprise as they felt over their body while the human started waking up

"I survived? How did I live the fall?" Asked the child, Chara from what Jarod got from the images "Who are you?" They asked as they noticed the monster

"Oh! Hello, I'm Frisk, Frisk Dreemurr." Greeted the monster

"I'm Jarod Dreemurr." Introduced Jarod, getting no reaction from anyone

"Hello, Frisk. I'm Chara." Greeted Chara sadly

"hOI! im tEM… tEM da tEMMIE!" Greeted a voice as the three noticed a small cat-like monster in a purple sweater with blue stripes "mmm… u r new to da underground arent ya? awawawa! u must be so confuse! tEm will teach u how things work here! are u readY? tEM is ready! yaYA! LETS gO!" She exclaimed as a red heart appeared in front of Chara and a half red, half upside-down white one to appear in front of Frisk

"Wow, what is this?" Asked Chara confused

"Oh! See that heart, that is your soul, the very culmination of your… well… everything." Explained Frisk

"Culmination?" Asked Chara confused

"Culmination means the highest of climactic point of something, used especially if it is attained after a long time." Stated Frisk

"Oh." Mumbled Chara

"ur sOUL is week in da begining but can be strong if u have a lot of LV, wats LV u ask? hOI, LOVE, of course! u want some LOVE, dont u?" Continued Temmie

"No thank you. I… I've never been loved so I don't want LOVE." Sighed Chara making Jarod feel bad for them

"um… dont worry… I wil share some with u! down here, Love is shared with… little wite… 'temmie flakes'! u ready? move around! Get as many as u can!" Cheered Temmie as she created small white pellets and sent them to Chara, who sighed before touching one, making it explode as Temmie started smiling viciously "You idiot. In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?!" She smirked as she created a ring of 'Temmie Flakes' around Frisk and Chara's souls "Die." She stated simply as the rings started closing in on the souls

"Leave them alone!" Shouted Jarod as he tried to attack Temmie, only to go through her, making him finally notice that his hand and body was see through "I'm dead, aren't I?" He asked himself before he noticed a fireball heading towards Temmie before it struck the monster, flinging her away

as a grown up goat-like monster walked up to Frisk and Chara

"My. What a terrible creature, torturing such an innocent youth." Sighed the monster as his hand glowed green as he healed Chara

"Dad?" Asked Frisk confused

"Asriel? What are you doing in the Ruins? And what are you doing in Frisk's old clothes?" Asked the monster confused

"I'm not Asriel, I'm Frisk." Stated Frisk making Asgore stare at them

"Please do not play these games with me, Asriel." Sighed Asgore sadly

"I'm really Frisk. When you adopted Monster Kid, Jarod and me, Asriel was only a baby. He still was a baby when Jarod and MK died. I came into the Ruins and pierced myself with Jarod's sword in a moment of depression." Stated Frisk making tears come to Asgore's eyes

"Frisk… How is this possible?" He asked as he hugged Frisk, Jarod joining in, not that anyone would know

"I don't know." Admitted Frisk before they felt Chara hug them

"You lost so much. But you have a chance to be back. Hopefully your siblings are watching over you, where ever they are." Stated Chara making Jarod smile lightly.

"Anyway, Frisk, and human. Let me take you to my house." Stated Asgore as he led Chara and Frisk through the Ruins before they got to a house at the end of the Ruins

"Hehehe. Funny isn't it? They think that they are safe." Smirked a voice from behind Jarod making him turn around to face a smirking Temmie

"You won't hurt them." Growled Jarod, not expecting any reaction from Temmie

"And what are you going to do about it?" Asked Temmie sarcastically making Jarod's eyes widen in surprise "Oh? Are you surprised to know I can hear you? Not surprising." She chuckled darkly

"Oh? So you can only hear me?" Asked Jarod smirking

"What of it?" Asked Temmie confused before she noticed a floating knife

"Because Temmie, when I'm done with your furry ass, you will be a dish served in south-eastern China!" Laughed Jarod insanely as he swung the knife around

"What is the relevance of that?" Asked Temmie confused

"What I'm saying is that you're a cat and in places in south-eastern China, they eat cats. I'm insinuating that I'm going to turn you into food for someone to eat." Sighed Jarod making Temmie burrow into the ground as Jarod put the knife away making sure to make it as invisible as possible before he floated into Asgore's house in time to see Frisk and Asgore put Chara to sleep before walking out of the room and into a kitchen on the other side of the house

"What did you want to talk about Frisk?" Asked Asgore

"I'm thinking about taking Chara to the barrier." Answered Frisk making Jarod look around before finding a piece of paper and a pen before he wrote a message on it before scrunching it up before he chucked it at the back of Frisk's head "Ah! What was that?" Asked the monster surprised by the sudden attack as he picked up the paper and un-scrunched it to show a massive three letter message

"'Let Chara decide'… Where did this come from?" Asked Asgore as he read the message aloud

"I… I don't know, but it is right. We should wait until Chara says if they want to leave before talking about the subject." Stated Frisk

"Yeah. For all we know Chara could decide to live here for a while." Agreed Asgore making Jarod nod before a pink ghost flew into the building

"H-hello, K-king Asgore." Greeted the ghost as it noticed Jarod

"Ah, Hapstablook. What a wonderful surprise." Greeted Asgore

"C-can I a-ask why t-there's a g-ghost in t-the corner?" Asked Hapstablook confused as he stared at Jarod

"Hapstablook, please don't tell them my name or looks, make something up and call me J." Requested Jarod making Hapstablook nod

"What can you tell us, Hapstablook?" Asked Frisk intrigued

"W-well. T-they look l-like me… a-and they g-go by t-the name J-j…" Lied Hapstablook, internally cringing, hoping he didn't mess up

"Ah, thank you Hapstablook. I'm sure Jay can communicate to us through the message he gave Frisk earlier." Thanked Asgore, believing Hapstablook completely, making the pink ghost feel bad

"I'm sorry I requested you to lie. I just don't want them to know I'm me. You can understand right?" Apologised Jarod as he rubbed Hapstablook on the back, getting a nod from the pink ghost

"Well, Frisk. I'm going to try to make a pie, if you would like to help." Stated Asgore making Frisk help him when he was about to make mistakes while Jarod helped them get the ingredients ready

* * *

 **Jarod: That is all for this Underswap chapter! Jarceus hopes you all enjoyed.**

 **Frisk: So in this version of Underswap, I swapped with you, you swapped with Chara, who swapped with me?**

 **Chara: I think you mean, I took your role, you took Jarod's role, and Jarod took my role.**

 **Frisk: Is that not what I said?**

 **Jarod: No. If you swapped with me then you got my role, I swapped with Chara gaining their role and Chara swapped with you after you swapped with me making them gain my role while you gained Chara's role, that's what you said.**

 **Frisk: Crap.**

 **US-MH!Asgore: Frisk!**

 **US-MH!Jarod: This is going to get confusing at some point right?**

 **Jarod: Nope, you guys are one shot characters only used in a special made for Jarceus' amusement at the prospect. Even if he did make more chapters, you'd have nothing as detailed as our adventure through the underground.**

 **US-MH!Frisk: I guess that is fair enough.**


	37. Undertale: ?

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the second special one-shot chapters of Undertale:Monster Helper. This one will be focussed on an idea I though up one time randomly.**

* * *

 **Reviews(2)**

 **firesage101: awesome loved it**

 **ProjectIceman: An interesting idea! Especially considering I have not watched a complete lets play of underswap.**

* * *

 **Replies**

* * *

 **Jarceus: Thank you both for the support on my try at the idea of an Underswap version of my fanfiction au, thing. And on the thing of a complete lets play of underswap, I don't think or know if there is even a complete game rendition of Underswap.**

 **Jarod: So, what's the change this time? Do I swap roles with Chara? Do we swap species? Oh, how about I'm the king while Chara and Asriel take up the roles of the guide and runaway in the ruins?**

 **Chara: That third one just sounds like a recipe for disaster. Either for the kingdom or for your sanity… Maybe both…**

 **Jarceus: But it does sound like an interesting idea.**

 **Jarod: Crap…**

* * *

 **Special Chapter… START!**

* * *

Mt. Ebott, the mountain housing the Underground, home of Monsters. Few have climbed the mountain, none have come back from going to the mountain, as such, it was rumoured to be cursed. At the peak of the mountain is a cave and a hole. At the bottom of that hole is the Underground, the world of monsters. That is where we start our story, after a human child by the name of Frisk fell into the underground. This child's DETERMINATION reacted to remains buried under the flowers that broke their fall and awakened the soul of another being…

"Huh…?" A pale skinned child asked , their vision blurry as they stared up at the hole leading to the ground, they white hair messy in style while their green and yellow striped sweater and black long legged pants had a few white patches on it, stained by dust. "I'm… alive? But… how…?" They asked before they looked over to their side to see a yellow skinned human with brown hair and a blue and purple sweater, blue shorts and boots. Their brown hair was more straight than the pale child's hair, Going to the back of their neck with a few bangs in the face. Upon seeing the other child, the pale child jumped up onto their feet and ran over to the other child and started to shake them

"Grah…" The yellow skinned child groaned as they woke up and got onto their feet before looking at the pale skinned kid and tilting their head in confusion

"Howdy, I'm Asriel, Asriel Dreemurr, prince of the Underground, who are you?" The pale skinned child introduced themselves, smiling despite the weird look they got from the other child

 _"I'm Frisk."_ They introduced themselves with sign language making Asriel stare at them before laughing awkwardly and averting Frisk's gaze

"I uh… We'll have to work something out since I uh… don't know sign language… Man… If my bro was here I wouldn't have this trouble…" Asriel sighed awkwardly making Frisk look at him shocked before looking around the room, finding a broken stick nearby, which they used to write in the dirt, writing what they said just before "Frisk… That's a nice name." He smiled

 _"Asriel? You mentioned the Underground… What is that?"_ Frisk wrote down on the ground again, making Asriel smile widely as he started to get excited

"The Underground is the home of Monsters, we were all sealed down here by humans years ago. Dad's the king and Mum's the queen of the underground!" Asriel explained excitedly as he bounced up and down a little

 _"Monsters? But… You're a human…"_ Frisk wrote down, making Asriel look at them weirdly

"Frisk, I know you haven't seen a monster before, but, come on, I am a…" Asriel started before he looked down and noticed the fact that he was indeed a human "a… Oh my god… I'm a human… But how? I mean, when I died I was a monster, I even saw myself turn into dust… and on that! How am I alive when I died? This is just so… ARG! How is any of this possible!" Asriel freaked out, punching a nearby pillar before shaking his hand and groaning in pain "Ok… Lesson learnt… This is not a dream…"

Frisk could only stare at Asriel in confusion before sighing and walking over to him and hitting him lightly on the head with the stick before using it to write on the ground _"Have your species conflict later. We should get to a house of some kind… you have those, right?"_ Frisk asked, looking at Asriel's face as he nodded

"Y-yeah. We have houses down here… There should be a house at the end of here… from looking around, I can assume we are in The Ruins where I found Ch… never mind…" Asriel said, mumbling the last part to himself as he walked towards an archway, Frisk following him through it until they got to a patch of grass, a single golden flower with what seemed to be a scare of some kind over where a left eye would be standing on it, which suddenly looked at the two children as it showed its face

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower. You two look new to the Underground. So, let me show you how things work around here, ok?" The flower introduced itself, making the children freeze up and first before they calmed down and nodded, making Flowey smile as everything turned black and white as a red heart appeared in front of Frisk and an upside down white heart appeared in front of Asriel "These are your SOULS, the culmination of your being!" Flowey explained before he noticed the confused looks on Frisk and Asriel's face

"What does culmination mean?" Asriel asked confused, making Flowey sigh out loud

"Oh great… Ok, Culmination means the highest or climactic point of something. Back to what I was saying, your SOUL starts off weak but gets stronger as you gain LV. What does LV stand for, I can already hear you asking, well, it stands for LOVE." Flowey continued his talk making Frisk and Asriel nod slightly "You want some LOVE, right?" He asked, making Frisk nod their head while Asriel froze, getting a dark idea in his head

'Wait… He didn't mention the last part… but, does that mean that he… oh no! He's after Frisk's soul!' Asriel thought to himself, not noticing Flowey say something else before shooting slow moving white pellets at Frisk "Move!" Asriel shouted as he pushed Frisk out of the way of the pellets before he moved out of their way as well

"Hey. Ya missed them. Let's try this again." Flowey said, smiling a little as he sent another barrage of white pellets at the two humans, which they both dodged… followed by another barrage… and another and another… This continued until the two were surrounded by the white pellets at every possible angle "You know what's going on here… Don't cha? You just wanted to see me suffer. DIE!" Flowey shouted before he started to laugh like a maniac

"Frisk… Do you see a way out of this…?" Asriel asked, getting an 'are you stupid' look from Frisk… who has had their eyes closed the entire time "Right… your eyes are closed… Well… I guess this is the end…" He chuckled, his voice full of fear before a fireball came out of nowhere and slammed into Flowey's side, launching him through the air and into a wall nearby, knocking him out in the process

"Oh dear. What a terrible creature, torturing such poor innocent youths." A motherly voice sighed as an anthro goat woman walked up to the two children, wisps of fire coming off of one of her paws "I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place to see if anyone has fallen down." She introduced herself, looking at the two children before freezing upon looking at Asriel

"Um… Are you ok?" Asriel asked, tilting his head ever so slightly as he stared at Toriel… every fibre of his being telling him to hug her and tell her who he was… but he couldn't. His heart wanted to do one thing, but his mind wanted to do another. But his words did snap Toriel out of what ever state she was in

"Of course. Please follow me. The Ruins are a dangerous place if you do not know them." Toriel nodded and leg the children into a big room with two sets of stairs leading to a platform and a door, a pile of leaves between the stairs, but Frisk saw something else, a yellow star, which they touched slightly before shivering

 **(The shadows of the ruins looms above, filling you with DETERMINATION)**


End file.
